Lo que siento por ti
by VirgiFedeli
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionamos frente al rechazo? ¿Y más cuando esa persona especial es quien te lo hace? Serena experimentó esa horrible sensación con el chico que amaba. Pero debía ser fuerte y aceptarlo ¿Cierto? Quién sabe, a lo mejor y conoce a alguien más, y quizás esa persona haga ver a su primer amor lo que antes no podía comprender...
1. Primera Pieza

"Primera Pieza"

En un bosque en la región de Kalos, cercano a ciudad Romantis, Ash y sus amigos cenaban tranquilamente. Luego de un largo camino para llegar a esa ciudad y de una emocionante batalla de gimnasio de Ash, donde éste pudo obtener su sexta medalla, los chicos continuaban su viaje por aquella gran región en busca de cumplir sus sueños.

—¡Ash tu batalla contra la líder Valerie fue increíble! —Bonnie se arrodilló en su asiento y apoyó sus manos en la mesa para enfatizar lo que dijo. Se ve que la adrenalínica batalla aún tenía efecto en la niña.

—Gracias de nuevo Bonnie — El azabache rió con algo de pena. No le gustaba mucho alardear de sus triunfos.

—Bonnie tiene razón Ash, aún me sigo sorprendiendo de tus habilidades —Clemont fue quien lo halagó esta vez.

—Así es ¡Eres increíble! —dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa.

—Por favor chicos, ya paren no es para tanto —Se apenó Ash rascándose la cabeza— Además, mis pokémon fueron los que hicieron todo el trabajo, ¿no es cierto amigo? —preguntó mirando a su fiel compañero Pikachu que estaba comiendo en el suelo con Dedenne. El ratón eléctrico levantó el puño y con la boca llena de comida exclamó algo parecido a un "¡Pika!".

—No seas tan modesto Ash. Y ¿cuál será el próximo reto? —Clemont le preguntó al entrenador.

—Hm, Supongo que la siguiente ciudad donde haya un gimnasio…— miró a Serena a su lado y ella entendió lo que el azabache quería. Enseguida sacó su poke-nav y se fijó en el mapa de éste.

—El lugar más próximo con un gimnasio es… ¡Ah! ¡Éste, Ciudad Fluxus! —les señaló en su mapa la ubicación, la cual venía con imágenes adjuntas de la ciudad.

—Heh…con que Ciudad Fluxus ¿eh? ¡Muy bien, allí obtendré mi siguiente medalla! —exclamó animado Ash.

—¡Ah! ¡Miren! —vociferó feliz Serena interrumpiendo la motivación del azabache— ¡Cerca de aquí se encuentra el pueblo Aroma!

—¿El pueblo Aroma? ¿Y eso que tiene? —preguntó confundido Ash.

—He oído hablar de él ¿No es famoso por su gran festival del Vivillon? —Serena asintió emocionada ante la pregunta de Clemont.

—¡Así es, muy famoso! Es un evento muy importante en toda la región. Se conmemora el inicio de la primavera marcada por la llegada de los Vivillon de su migración. Por eso el nombre del festival —Serena hablaba con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Eso suena muy interesante! —Bonnie se había contagiado de la alegría de la performer.

—¡Si claro que lo es! Y lo mas impresionante es que siempre a la hora del atardecer, cuando el crepúsculo está por terminar para dar comienzo a la penumbra de la noche es cuando los Vivillon hacen su aparición, cubriendo todo el cielo del pueblo con sus hermosas alas de muchos colores.

—Vaya, sabes con detalle en qué consiste este festival Serena —Le dijo Clemont con su característica curiosidad infundada por sus dotes científicas.

—¿Eh? Bueno si es que, cuando era niña viajaba con mi mamá todos los años para asistir —la pelimiel le respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar.

—Eso suena increíble Serena. ¿Se podría decir que es tu recuerdo más preciado de la infancia? —Ash pareció conmovido por las palabras de su amiga.

Serena ante su pregunta lo volteó a ver y le sonrió para luego negar lentamente con la cabeza.

—Hay un recuerdo de mi infancia mucho más preciado que ese —Le regaló una tierna sonrisa mientras recordaba el día en ambos se conocieron, hace muchos años allá en Pueblo Paleta.

Ash la miró confundido al no saber a lo que se refería, pero aún así le devolvió la sonrisa. Por alguna razón se sentía cálido al verla así de alegre.

—¡Oigan, ¿y por qué no vamos?! —propuso emocionada Bonnie al grupo.

—Me parece una estupenda idea, este festival despertó mi curiosidad —Clemont secundó la idea de su hermana.

—¡Para mí sería un sueño poder volver a asistir! —Serena volteó a ver a Ash—Ash por favor, ¿podemos? solo nos retrasaremos un par de días ya que queda de camino a ciudad Fluxus —la pelimiel le suplicó con la mirada al entrenador, mientras los hermanos rubios también esperaban expectantes su respuesta.

Ash al ver a sus amigos tan emocionados, y sobre todo a Serena por ser algo tan significativo para ella, no pudo evitar asentir con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Claro que sí! A mí también me entusiasmó todo los que nos contó Serena —volteó a ver de nuevo a su amiga pelimiel y cerrando su puño frente a ella le sonrió aún más— ¡Definitivamente iremos a ese festival!

Serena no cabía en su felicidad, volvería a sentir todas esas emociones que vivió cuando era niña en ese festival. Pero esta vez la compartiría con sus amigos. Estaba muy feliz de tenerlos a ellos y que la pudieran acompañar en este hermoso sentimiento que ella guardaba.

Pero sobre todo, le emocionaba que Ash se empeñara tanto en querer hacer que ella reviviera ese recuerdo tan preciado. No supo porque pero en ese momento, se sintió especial para el azabache.

—¡Muchas gracias chicos! —la performer les agradeció muy emocionada. Ellos le sonrieron en respuesta.

—Bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana temprano partiremos a Pueblo Aroma —decía Clemont mientras bostezaba.

—Si tienes razón Clemont, mejor vayámonos a descansar ¡Mañana será un nuevo y emocionante día! —Ash comentó con mucho entusiasmo y los demás asintieron con una sonrisa.

Luego de haber limpiado todo los chicos se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas carpas para descansar y recuperar las energías gastadas en el día. El día de mañana los esperaba con muchas emociones.

* * *

 **¡Hola, gente de Fanfiction!**

 **Me presento soy Virginia, éste es el primer fic que subo aquí, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **No será muy largo, menos de diez capítulos seguro. Subiré un capítulo por semana, todos los Lunes.**

 **Y considero éste capítulo, ademas del número uno, como una especie de prólogo, por eso es tan corto.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, si les gustó o quieren comentarme algo dejen su review y yo los contestaré en el próximo capítulo con gusto, hasta entonces Bye, bye! n_n**


	2. Segunda Pieza

"Segunda Pieza"

Ya era media mañana en la región de Kalos y los chicos estaban en su recorrido hacia Pueblo Aroma donde se llevaría a cabo el Festival del Vivillon. Este evento ponía a Serena muy alegre y nostálgica al recordarle buenos momento de su infancia.

—¡Al parecer habrá muchas actividades para realizar este año en el festival! —comentaba emocionada la pelimiel mientras leía la información de dicho evento en su poke-nav.

—¡Eso hace que me emocione más por ir! —exclamó Bonnie levantando ambos brazos.

—¡Mira Clemont, aquí dice que habrá un concurso para inventores novatos y aficionados! —Le mencionó la performer a su amigo científico.

—¡Hermano podrías participar! ¡Tú ya tienes mucha experiencia! —Bonnie lo animó.

—¿Ustedes creen? —Clemont se rascó la cabeza con pena.

—¡Por supuesto que sí Clemont! Anímate seguro ganarás — Ash lo apoyó abrazándolo por el cuello.

—¡Oh y mira esto para ti Ash! Un concurso de todo lo que puedas comer — Le señaló Serena.

—¡¿De veras?! ¡Genial quiero entrar!

—Ash eres un glotón —rió por lo bajo la pequeña rubia.

—Y para ti Bonnie, ¡mira! —Serena le pasó su poke-nav.

—¡¿Una granja de pokémon bebés?! ¡Qué lindos, quiero ir, quiero ir! —con un brillo en su ojos la niña saltaba de felicidad.

—¡Me alegra que todos nos podamos divertir! —comentó con una sonrisa Serena.

Sin duda ese festival sería muy divertido y emocionante. Y ella junto con sus amigos la pasaría muy bien. Formando así un nuevo recuerdo importante que atesoraría con mucho celo en su memoria.

—¿No hay algo para ti Serena? —le preguntó Ash con curiosidad— No sería justo que solo nosotros nos divirtamos, ese día debe ser muy especial para ti.

Serena se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de Ash, y le regaló una gran sonrisa al entrenador.

—No te preocupes, yo soy feliz si disfruto ese momento con ustedes —Terminó guiñándole un ojo y Ash también sonrió.

—¡Ah! Pero mira Serena esto seguro te puede interesar —Bonnie le devolvió su poke-nav a la pelimiel, la cual al leer lo que estaba en la pantalla se sorprendió.

—¿Un baile? —preguntó entre asombrada y emocionada la chica.

—Así es, un baile elegante en la plaza del pueblo para recibir a los Vivillon —le respondió Bonnie.

—Suena muy divertido ¡Quiero ir! —comentó entusiasmada Serena. A ella siempre le gustaban éste tipo de cosas. Todo lo que tenía que ver con arreglarse y vestirse bien le encantaba.

—¡Ap! —Bonnie levantó el dedo índice— Pero te olvidas de una condición— dijo deteniendo el entusiasmo de Serena.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó confundida la pelimiel.

—Bueno pues… ¡Necesitas una pareja! —Bonnie se lo dijo con una mirada un tanto pícara.

Serena se exaltó mucho ante su respuesta.

—¡Eh! ¿Una…una pareja?... — Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Ash e inmediatamente un gran sonrojo invadió todo su rostro.

La pelimiel no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella en un enorme y elegante salón, vistiendo un hermoso vestido mientras bailaba toda la noche con el chico que le robó el corazón.

—Serena, oye Serena — Ash movía su mano frente a la cara soñadora de su amiga sin obtener respuesta— ¿Qué le pasó?

—Déjala, está en su mundo de en sueño —rió por lo bajo Bonnie.

—Aún así me parece un poco injusto que deba ser requisito asistir con pareja al baile — comentó el azabache con una mueca de inconformidad.

—Si yo también lo veo algo ridículo —Apoyó Clemont.

—¿Verdad? —Ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron comprendiéndose de manera ingenua.

—Ay chicos… No es que en realidad sea un requisito obligatorio, pero es lo lógico y especial en éste tipo de eventos —Bonnie no podía creer lo poco románticos y sensibles que eran ambos para estas cosas.

—Sigo sin comprender — Ash le hizo una mueca de confundido a Bonnie. Ella suspiró resignada.

—Olvídalo Ash, algún día lo entenderás.

Aún con la respuesta poco esclarecedora de Bonnie el azabache no comprendía la importancia de la situación. Es decir, la gente debería de poder ir sola y no depender de alguien más. Si de todos modos en el baile habrían muchas más personas, ¿no? Puedes bailar con todas ellas. Además de que no le veía lo emocionante a todo eso.

En ese momento escucharon un grito que sacó al joven de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó preocupada la pelimiel.

—Se oyó como el grito de alguien. ¡Vayamos a ver! —Todos asintieron a lo que Clemont dijo y fueron corriendo en dirección a donde escucharon el extraño sonido.

Se adentraron un poco en el bosque y en un pequeño claro, donde había un gran árbol, vieron a un chico que parecía de su edad; con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo con un Emolga en sus brazos mientras se veía que intentaba calmar a un grupo de Beedrill que se notaban muy enfadados.

—¡Por favor amigos podemos arreglar esto! —dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras con sus manos hacia un gesto para calmar a los pokémon. Su Emolga lo imitaba.

Los Beedrill, completamente enceguecidos por la ira, se lanzaron contra el entrenador para atacarlo. El chico cerró los ojos esperando su inminente paliza, pero justo en ese momento Ash actuó con rapidez.

—¡Pikachu impactrueno ahora! —Ash le ordenó a su pokémon el cual inmediatamente obedeció y lanzó el poderoso rayo al grupo de Beedrill provocando que huyeran de allí.

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente y observó con sorpresa como se habían ido los pokémon furiosos. Ash y los demás se acercaron a él.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el azabache extendiéndole la mano. El muchacho lo miro aún algo aturdido pero se la aceptó gustoso.

—Uff…Si, gracias amigo. Un poco más y no la contaba—reía apenado el chico mientras se levantaba—. Por cierto tu Pikachu es muy poderoso amigo…— Puso una cara interrogativa mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano, indicándole a Ash que completara su frase.

—Ash — Le respondió el azabache con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto Ash, gracias por salvarme —le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa mientras Emolga exclamaba alzando su pata a Pikachu en señal de agradecimiento.

—¡Y yo soy Bonnie! ¡Y el pequeño dormido en mi bolso es Dedenne! —señalando al ratón eléctrico— .Y él es mi hermano —dijo señalando a Clemont.

—Mi nombre es Clemont, mucho gusto.

—Y yo soy Serena.

—Mucho gusto a todos. Mi nombre es Tom, y él es mi pequeño compañero Emolga. Saluda amigo —El pokémon ardilla eléctrica exclamó felizmente en forma de saludo. Inmediatamente a Bonnie le pareció lo más adorable del mundo.

—¡Pero si es el pokémon más tierno y lindo que he visto! —Los ojos de la niña brillaban de emoción.

—Oh, ¿te gusta? ¿Quieres cargarlo? —Le preguntó amablemente Tom.

—¡¿De veras puedo?!

—¡Claro! A Emolga le encanta hacer nuevos amigos. ¿Verdad compañero? —Su pokémon asintió y saltó a los brazos de Bonnie.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero si eres tan adorable! ¿Tienes hambre pequeño? Ten…— Bonnie sacó de su bolso un poco de comida pokémon despertando sin querer a Dedenne que dormía dentro de éste—. Es la comida especial de Dedenne, pero tú puedes comerla — El pequeño ratón eléctrico se emocionó por el regalo y comenzó a comer.

Dedenne al ver la escena, y más recién levantado de forma brusca, se enfadó. Y comenzó a reclamar su comida al otro pokémon quitándosela.

El pequeño Emolga, debido a la actitud que había tomado el otro roedor eléctrico con él, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Provocando que Bonnie mirara de forma reprensiva a Dedenne.

—¡Dedenne, no seas descortés con nuestros nuevos amigos! Solo por eso hoy no habrá comida especial para ti — Bonnie tomó de nuevo el alimento en manos de su roedor y se lo devolvió al pokémon ardilla haciendo que dejara de llorar.

Dedenne se sentía indignado. Intentó reclamarle a "su entrenadora" más ésta le lanzó una mirada infantilmente amonestativa provocando que el pokémon dejaras su reclamos para sí mismo.

Los demás vieron con gracia la escena sintiendo algo de pena por Dedenne.

—Y, ¿por qué te atacaban esos pokémon? —Serena le preguntó curiosa al nuevo castaño. Este la miró y le respondió.

— Bueno, solo les diré que: Nunca intenten atrapar un Weedle cerca de su nido o sus padres junto con demás compañeros del enjambre los atacarán…—decía el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza con pena. Serena se rió ante su anécdota.

En eso, unos ruidos extraños sonaron en los odios de los chicos. Todos se miraron confundidos hasta Ash y Tom respondieron.

—Ah, Lo siento ya me dio hambre — Dijeron al unísono ambos mientras se reían avergonzados.

Clemont, Serena y Bonnie no pudieron evitar dejar salir una carcajada ante la graciosa escena de los dos chicos.

—Creo que deberíamos comer algo, ya es la hora del almuerzo —Propuso Serena cuando dejó de reírse — Tom, ¿quieres acompañarnos? —Le preguntó amablemente.

—¿Seguros que no los molestaré?

—Para nada, eres bienvenido con nosotros — Ash le regaló una sonrisa y los demás asintieron.

Tom se sintió bastante cómodo y agradecido con los chicos que no pudo evitar rechazar la propuesta.

—Pues muchas gracias por invitarme entonces —Les sonrió.

Los chicos buscaron un buen lugar donde armar la mesa para almorzar y encontraron un claro muy bonito. Solo que antes de asentarse se aseguraron de que no haya ningún Beedrill escondido ha pedido de Tom. Según él, para que el almuerzo no se vea interrumpido.

—¡Vaya! ¿Así que estas recolectando las medallas Ash? —Le preguntó Tom al azabache mientras comían.

—¡Así es! Acabo de ganar la sexta y ahora voy por la siguiente —Ash le respondió muy animado.

—¡Wow! ¿La sexta? ¡Debes ser muy hábil!

—¡Ash es de los mejores entrenadores que hay! ¡Sus batallas son increíbles y sus pokémon muy fuertes! —comentó con orgullo y alegría Bonnie.

—Bonnie no es para tanto, solo adoró la pasión de una batalla pokémon, es todo. Cuando estoy en una batalla no hay nada que me detenga —determinó el entrenador con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Te entiendo perfectamente Ash. A mí me pasa lo mismo cuando observo un pokémon. Esa pasión es la que me deja cada día ver la belleza de ellos y me maravillan cada vez más. —exclamó perdido en su afición.

—¿Así que eres Observador Pokémon Tom? —Le preguntó Clemont.

—¿Eh? ¿No se los había dicho? —cuestionó algo sorprendido. Los demás negaron con la cabeza. — Ups...Supongo que se me pasó. Si así es, soy Observador Pokémon. Mi gran sueño y anhelo es conocer a todos los pokémon que existen. Por eso me encuentro viajando todo el tiempo —Les respondió emocionado.

—¡Eso suena increíble! ¿Has viajado a otras regiones? —preguntó Serena con curiosidad mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa.

—No de hecho, ésta es recién la segunda región que visito. Yo soy de Unova.

—¿Con que Unova, eh? Es un gran lugar—Le comentó Ash.

—¡Así es! Amo mucho mi región natal. Tengo un cuaderno muy amplio lleno con bocetos de todos los pokémon de allí —contestó mientras les enseñaba el objeto.

—¡Increíble! ¿Dibujas pokémon? —preguntó curiosa Bonnie.

—Bueno hago mi mejor esfuerzo — Se apenó el chico.

—¿De qué hablas Tom? — dijo la pelimiel mientras ojeaba el cuaderno—, estos bocetos son realmente fantásticos ¡En verdad tienes un gran talento! —Le regaló una de sus cálidas sonrisas. Al verla, el chico no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

—B-bueno no es para tanto —Se rió algo avergonzado.

—Serena tiene razón Tom ¡Son estupendos! —Ahora eran Ash y Clemont quienes veían sus dibujos.

—Concuerdo con Ash y Serena, son magníficos — Alagó el inventor.

— Me alegra que les hayan gustado, porque pienso dedicar mi vida a esto. — Les dijo con una sonrisa especial soñadora.

—¿Y ahora hacia donde te diriges? —Le preguntó el rubio quien junto a Serena acomodaban las cosas.

—Bueno, había escuchado que cerca de aquí hay un pueblo donde se realiza un gran festival en honor a un pokémon que según dicen es muy hermoso. Planeaba dirigirme hacia allá para conocer en persona a ese pokémon y hacer un gran boceto de él.

—¿Te refieres al Festival de Vivillon en Pueblo Aromar? Nosotros también nos dirigimos hacia allá. ¿Por qué no viajamos juntos? sería divertido — Le propuso Ash muy animado.

—¿Están seguros de que quieren que los acompañe? —Les preguntó algo sorprendido y conmovido el observador.

—Si, será muy educativo seguir compartiendo contigo—La respuesta de Clemont sonó muy científica.

—¡A mí me gustaría seguir cuidando al lindo Emolga! —exclamó Bonnie mientras abrazaba al pequeño roedor bajo la mirada de un aún molesto y algo celoso Dedenne.

—Sería muy agradable que vengas con nosotros. Por favor Tom acompáñanos — Le pidió la pelimiel con una delicada sonrisa.

— Bu-bueno si tanto insisten iré con ustedes —respondió finalmente el castaño.

Los chicos se alegraron por ello. Luego de ordenar todo se colocaron sus mochilas nuevamente y retomaron el poco camino que les quedaba al Pueblo Tellaber. Pero ahora con un miembro más en el grupo.

* * *

¡Hola gente!

Les traigo de nuevo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado y espero que también disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

¡Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, fav y follows!

Sin más que decir contestaré sus reviews.

 **hatsujaya:** ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Espero que tengas razón y a la gente le guste ¡Saludos amiga!

 **brandonSguerr:** ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Que bueno que la hayas leido allí en wattpad, la tengo mucho mas avanzada, pero aquí le he cambiado un par de cosas como me imagino que habrás notado. ¡De nuevo gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Sakura Zala:** Vaya...me siento alagada de que te guste mi fic, yo amo tu historia, ¡es tan genial! Considero ese primer capítulo como un prólogo, ya que solo presenta las cosas, y bueno este no se queda muy atrás, solo nos introduce a Tom...Pero lo verdaderamente bueno vendrá después jeje Este es, prácticamente, el primer fic que escribo, tanto aquí como el wattpad, así que no te perdiste de mucho xD Y sip, todo lo de Pueblo Aroma y lo del Vivillon lo inventé, no se si sea tan original pero bueeno xD Ya está cumplí, este cap es mas largo, no wow pero se maneja...¡Gracias por el apoyo! me alegra que te guste el fic, Saludos!

 **sliferdark1:** Curiosamente, yo me pregunto cuanto más podría escribir en diez o más capítulos. Ya tengo toda la historia armada, y por más que intente pensar en algo no se me ocurre una forma de alargarla. Es más lo mas probable es que no llegue a diez, pero prometo que será genial. Bueno eso espero. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

 **angylopez:** ¡Me emociona que me comente aquí! Así es XY es mi grupo favorito y amo a cada personaje de esa generación (si, hasta a Alan...un poquito, nah...) Algún día me animaré a escribir batallas, por ahora me da miedito pero ya llegará el momento xD ¿Sabes? No se me ocurre nada para alargar la historia, es decir, ya la tenia toda planeada, y por como va creo que no llegará a los diez capítulo, y como no voy a meter relleno la dejaré así. Espero que no la arruine el ser corta, pero tengo planeado un buen final. Solo tengo un horario porque el fic está adelantado xD si no sería como en wattpad :'c ¡Muchas gracias Angy por todo el inmenso apoyo que me das! En verdad, me ayuda bastante y me alegra! ¡Saludos y suerte!

Bien, hasta aquí los review. ¿Que les pareció el cap? ¡Comentenme! Me serviría su apreciación.

Nos vemos el Lunes que viene ¡Bye, bye!


	3. Tercera Pieza

**"Tercera Pieza"**

—¡Hermano mira ese tiene cara graciosa! —gritó Bonnie señalando a una persona disfrazada de Psyduck.

—¡Bonnie espérame no te alejes tanto! —Clemont corría agitado detrás de su pequeña hermana.

—Parece que Bonnie ya comenzó a disfrutar el festival —comentó Ash quien venía caminado uno poco más atrás junto con Serena y Tom.

El grupo había llegado a Pueblo Aroma hace algunos minutos. Luego de pasar por un Centro Pokémon y apartar una habitación, decidieron salir a pasear para ver los distintos puestos y atracciones que había por todo el lugar.

Puestos de comida, globas de convenciones, juegos y tiendas de regalos eran parte de las tantas cosas que había en ese festival.

Serena se encontraba maravillada observando todo a su alrededor. No recordaba que el festival fuera tan grande, sin duda con los años se había vuelto más popular y ahora lucia mucho más atrayente y emocionante.

Sin mencionar la hermosa decoración que los pueblerinos habían colocado, daba una sensación muy agradable a la vista. Todo eso parecía mágico.

—¡Señorita! —Un grito sacó a la pelimiel de sus pensamientos— Por favor, acepte ser la pareja de mi hermano—Bonnie hincó su rodilla frente a una chica que la veía bastante confundida.

—¡Bonnie, ya deja de avergonzarme con eso! —Muy sonrojado, Clemont tomó a su hermanita con el brazo mecánico Aipom de su mochila y la arrebató rápido de frente a esa chica.

—¡Por favor considérelo! —grito su último intento.

—¡Ella no tiene que considerar nada, ya te dije que no hicieras eso! —regañó aun muy sonrojado.

—¡Pero hermano, si no te consigo una pareja no tendrás con quien ir al baile!

—¡Yo no necesito una pareja!

Ash y Serena veían la escena con algo de naturalidad, debido a que era una situación común en ese par de hermanos. Muy por el contrario de Tom, que le causaba extrañeza pero gracia a la vez.

Serena al verlos recordó lo que Bonnie le había dicho con respecto al baile que habría. Es cierto, necesitaba encontrar una pareja ¿Y qué mejor elección para ella que Ash? El chico el cual le gustaba. Tenía que encontrar o -si hablamos de Ash y la suerte que ella tenía- generar una situación optima para poder proponérselo.

Esperaba con todo su corazón que el muchacho aceptara, ya que sería un detalle muy romántico que vayan juntos como pareja. Quizás pueda surgir algo ahí, a lo mejor Ash pueda comenzar a verla con otros ojos. Aunque era muy consciente de la densidad del chico, pero aun así la sola idea de tomar su mano, danzar con él y compartir juntos toda la noche la hacían suspirar.

¡Debería aprovechar este festival con todo!

—Y hablando del baile, ¿cuándo es? —preguntó Clemont.

Serena ante la pregunta tomó su navegador y se fijó en él.

—Es mañana en la noche, aún tenemos suficiente tiempo —respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Bien, entonces aprovecharé todo este día para conseguirte pareja hermano! —La pequeña rubia salió corriendo en busca de su próxima "victima" y su hermano fue detrás de ella.

—¡Espera Bonnie por favor, ya no más incomodidades!

Los tres restantes del grupo, Serena, Ash y Tom, vieron alejarse a los hermanos rápidamente; por lo que decidieron continuar ellos y luego encontrarse. Caminaron un rato mientras Serena paraba en cada puesto de regalos que, según ella, eran muy lindos. Siguieron así hasta que la pelimiel divisó un puesto de helados artesanales.

—Chicos miren —señaló el lugar—. ¿No les gustaría uno? —preguntó emocionada.

—¡Si, muero de hambre! —respondieron ambos al unísono. Serena rió por eso, Ash y Tom tenían el mismo apetito.

—Bien entonces…—No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por un chico que se paró frente a ellos.

—¡Oye tú, el del Pikachu! —Señaló a Ash.

—¿Yo? —preguntó confundido el azabache.

—¡Si, ten una batalla conmigo! Ya sabes lo que dicen "Cuando las miradas de dos entrenadores se cruzan ¡Comienza el combate!"

Los ojos de Ash se iluminaron, una batalla ahora le vendría muy bien para entrenar. Serena notó la emoción en su mirada y se preocupó. Conociendo a Ash la dejaría y se iría a batallar. Esperaba poder conseguir un momento ese día para hacerle la pregunta, pero como siempre su suerte nunca la acompañaba.

Suspiró resignada, sabía perfectamente la respuesta del azabache y lo que vendría después. Jamás sería importante para Ash, después de todo en su mente solo se encontraban las batallas pokémon.

—¡Claro, acepto! —exclamó el azabache cerrando su puño frente su rostro y entonces ambos chicos bajaron a un campo de batalla que ahí había.

—¡Ah! ¡Espera Ash! —Intentó frenarlo Tom pero ya era tarde—. Vaya pero cuanta efusividad, se olvidó por completo del helado—comentó rascándose la cabeza.

—Déjalo, así es Ash —dijo Serena con una sonrisa un tanto triste. Luego se reincorporó y lo miró— Bien ¿Vamos por esos helado? —le sonrió.

—Eh… claro —Tom no pasó desapercibida la mirada de la pelimiel y se extrañó un poco.

Ambos fueron al puesto, pidieron dos helados de baya Meloc -ya que era la especialidad del lugar- y se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas que había afuera.

Charlaron un rato de la vida de cada uno, sobre todo sus aficiones. Serena le comentó que participó en la Master Class pero que lamentablemente perdió contra la reina Aria. Tom le contó de cómo tuvo que luchar contra los ideales que su padre tenía con él para que lo dejara seguir su sueño.

— Mi padre tiene una importante peluquería pokémon en el centro de Ciudad Castelia, la cual viene de una larga tradición familiar —contaba Tom mientras comían el helado—. El quería que lo sucediera, pero yo estaba cansado del ruido y de la vida acelerada de la ciudad y lo que menos deseaba era quedarme allí—La pelimiel escuchaba su relato atentamente—. Un día, ya hastiado de todo, tome el primer autobús que vi y me llevó hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Caminé por allí con Emolga disfrutando de la paz y el silencio que podía escuchar. Después de esa experiencia lo hice más seguido, empecé a llevar mi cuaderno de bocetos y fue ahí donde descubrí mi pasión por la observación pokémon. Mi padre al principio se opuso, pero finalmente me entendió y ahora puedo seguir mi sueño libremente—finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

—Vaya Tom, esa es una gran historia —comentó emocionada.

—¿Tu crees? —rió algo apenado.

—Sí. De hecho, se parece mucho a la mía. Mi madre tampoco quería que sea performer, ella anhelaba que yo siguiera su carrera como corredora de Rhyhorn. Pero al final pudo entenderme y ahora me apoya mucho en mi sueño —Sus ojos brillaron al recordarla.

—Por lo visto somos bastantes similares —comentó el castaño.

—Así parece —rió ella.

Tom contempló a la pelimiel mientras terminaba su cono, le parecía una persona increíble. Estaba feliz de haberla conocido. Y no solo a ella, los demás chicos también se le hacían muy agradables.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a Ash? Ya debió terminar su batalla —propuso el chico.

—Si tienes razón —aceptó y ambos se dirigieron al campo de batalla donde vieron a Ash por última vez. Al llegar divisaron al azabache estrechando su mano con un entrenador diferente al que se habían encontrado. Cuando el muchacho se fue Ash desvió la mirada y los vio acercándose a él— Vaya Ash, se ve que tuviste más de una batalla. Debes estar emocionado—intuyó la pelimiel luego de lo que vio.

—¡Así es, habían mucho entrenadores fuertes! —exclamó eufórico—. Pero bueno ya que terminé, ¡ahora vamos por ese helado Serena!—Ante el comentario Tom y Serena se miraron extrañados.

—Ah…Ash, ya fuimos con Tom a tomarlo —le respondió algo confundida.

—¿Qué? Pero pensé que iríamos juntos —dijo en tono desilusionado.

—Bueno si, pero tú te fuiste a tu batalla entonces resolvimos en ir nosotros para no interrumpirte.

—Pensé que verían mi batalla, siempre lo haces —Serena se sintió un poco culpable con el comentario del azabache. Tenía razón, ella siempre lo apoyaba en cada combate que tenía, pero no pensó que él lo tomara en cuenta.

—Lo siento Ash, no pensé que te molestaría, es que no quise dejar solo a Tom —Se disculpó. El entrenador hizo una mueca.

—Entonces, ¿ya me perdí mi helado? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Bueno, debemos ir a buscar a Bonnie y Clemont. Pero si tanto quieres puedes ir tú a comprarlo y nosotros los buscamos —le propuso para animarlo. Al joven de gorra no le gustó mucho la propuesta. No le agradaba la idea de ir solo, siempre iban en grupo. Suspiró, tendría que resignarse al helado.

—No, está bien, vamos a buscarlos —aceptó resignado—. Podemos ir otro día—propuso ahora más alegre.

—Claro—Le sonrió la pelimiel.

Luego de un rato buscando a los hermanos rubios divisaron a Clemont llevando a Bonnie con el brazo Aipom de su mochila. Al parecer también los estaban buscando. Ya todos reunidos se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon.

—Oye Clemont, ¿podrías preparar algo de comer? —pidió, luego de llegar, ilusionado el azabache a su amigo inventor.

—Lo siento Ash, pero le prometí a Tom mostrarles mis pokémon para que los dibujara —se disculpó.

—¡Pero puedes hacerlo mientras cocinas! —se quejó infantilmente.

—Es que los necesita dibujar en un ambiente natural, así que lo acompañaré aquí al bosque junto con Bonnie como un favor —encogió los hombros apenado. El azabache soltó un gran suspiro.

—Ah…Esta bien Clemont no te preocupes, que se diviertan —se encorvó desilusionado.

—De nuevo lo siento Ash. Bueno nos vemos más tarde —se despidió con una compasiva sonrisa.

Ash se sentó en la sala del Centro Pokémon cruzando los brazos y las piernas. Estuvo ahí un momento y comenzó a agitar la pierna de forma ansiosa a la vez que se golpeaba el brazo ligeramente con su dedo índice. Su vista se enfocaba en la nada misma, como aguardando a que algo ocurriera. Luego de estar así un rato no soportó más y exclamó un fuerte grito mientras se mesaba el cabello. Se paró de golpe y se palmeo el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Vamos Ash, debes poder hacer algo por ti mismo! —se regañó para luego dirigir pasos firmes a la cocina— ¡Bien! No debe ser tan difícil —intentó darse ánimos. Comenzó a rebuscar por todo el lugar, intentando hacer todo lo posible para ser capaz de cocinarse algo por sí solo.

* * *

Serena bajaba las escaleras luego de haberse dado un relajante y merecido baño. Comenzó a sentir un extraño olor, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que vio algo que parecía ser humo en el lugar. Siguió con la mirada su recorrido y observó que venía de la cocina, cuya puerta estaba cerrada.

Preocupada, la pelimiel entró en la habitación y se encontró con un Ash desesperado mientras sostenía una sartén humeante.

—¡Ash! —grito. Se acercó a él, tomó con un repasador la fuente que tenía en las manos y la puso debajo del grifo para apagarla. Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

—Gracias Serena, me salvaste —dijo el entrenador mientras secaba el sudor de su rostro con su brazo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo Ash? —preguntó con una mirada confundida.

—¡Es que tengo hambre! Pero Clemont se fue con Tom y Bonnie y yo soy incapaz de cocinar algo decente —se afligió el chico.

Serena lo miró, luego pasó su vista por toda la cocina, la cual estaba hecha un desastre, y volvió a posar sus ojos en el deprimido azabache. Sintió ternura y a la vez gracias por él. Intento no reírse, sabia como era el con la comida. Se sintió algo culpable al pensar que quizás fuera su culpa por no haber ido a tomar el helado con él. Sonrió levemente e intentó animarlo. Se le había ocurrido una buena idea.

—No te pongas así Ash —Le regaló una sonrisa compasiva—. Mira, te ayudaré a ordenar todo esto y luego si quieres podemos ir a esa tienda y te compro el helado que te debo —le propuso un poco sonrojada. Ash la miró algo sorprendido, no quería que ella lo acompañara solo por lástima, disfrutaba de las salidas en grupo, así era más divertido y tenían mas sentido.

—No quiero molestarte Serena —le respondió— No me gusta la idea de que te sientas obligada —Ella se asustó por lo que dijo. Lo que menos quería era que Ash pensara que no disfrutaba estar con él cuando era todo lo contrario.

—¡No, para nada Ash! —contestó rápido—. N-no me molesta estar contigo —tartamudeo apenada por lo dicho. El azabache se alegró ante sus palabras.

—Entonces acepto. Pero de ninguna manera accederé a que tú me lo pagues Serena, con que me acompañes es suficiente —Le sonrió.

La chica volvió a sentir arder sus mejillas ¿Cómo era posible que solo sus simples palabras o inclusive hasta una sonrisa, la hicieran sentir de ese modo? La dulce y caballerosa actitud que tomaba la hacía suspirar y, aunque el chico no lo notara, no podía evitar sentirse especial para él. Sentía que era capaz de hacer todo con solo tenerlo a su lado, como su apoyo, su referente, la persona a la que más admira…

Ash y Serena ordenaron el desastre que había ocasionado el primero en la cocina para evitarse problemas con la enfermera Joy. Cuando hubieron acabado se encaminaron hacia la heladería que la pelimiel había visitado hace unas horas.

El entrenador estaba indeciso en que sabor elegir hasta que Serena le recomendó el que ella probó, asegurándole que era muy delicioso. Sin dudarlo el azabache optó por ese. Ya con helado en mano se sentaron en una banca ahí cerca para que el chico lo pudiera disfrutar.

—¡Tenías razón Serena, este sabor está delicioso! —exclamó mientras lo saboreaba.

—Sabia que te gustaría —rió tiernamente.

El ambiente era muy agradable y calmo. Los tenues rayos del sol iban poco a poco desapareciendo en el horizonte siendo arrastrados por un manto anaranjado con suaves tonos rosados y amarillos. El mismísimo atardecer le indicaba que era un momento especial y no pudo evitar su nerviosismo. Volteo a ver al chico a su lado, lo vio disfrutando de lo que le quedaba de su cono, se veía muy sonriente. La miró y le dedico una de sus grandes sonrisas. Ella notó una macha de helado en su mejilla y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. El muchacho la miró confundido y ella solo atinó a limpiársela con las servilletas que llevaba en la mano.

El chico se apenó, y ella se enterneció de su pena. Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno decía nada. Era un silencio bastante agradable, pero la pelimiel sabía que no era momento para quedarse callada. Había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle la tan ansiada pregunta al chico. Por momentos dudaba, no sabía cuál sería su respuesta ¿Y si la rechazaba? No podría con tanto dolor. Pero el chico no era de malas intenciones, tenía una ligera esperanza de que aceptaría su invitación. Al fin y al cabo era solo un baile. Pero la duda siempre estaba presente, retrasando sus acciones, desaprovechando cada momento.

En un arranque de valor, decidida a afrontar todo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le hablo al chico que se acababa de terminar el último pedazo de su cono.

—¿T-te divertiste?

 _"¡Esa no era la pregunta!"_

—¡Si claro Serena, el helado estuvo delicioso! ¡Gracias por invitarme! —exclamó alegre como siempre.

—Me alegra ¡Yo también la pasé bien!

Volvió a formarse otro silencio, para la pelimiel este si era incomodo ¡Tenía que animarse a preguntárselo ya! No perdía nada con intentarlo. De nuevo se imaginó lo lindo que sería disfrutar de toda una velada con el chico. Se sonrojo y suspiró. Esta vez no fallaría.

—Ash ¿Pu-puedo hacerte una pregunta?

 _"¡Si, por fin!"_

—Claro Serena, ¿qué pasa? —El chico la miró curioso y ella agachó el rostro y apretó con sus manos la falda de su vestido. Ya no había vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca.

—Me preguntaba si tú qui-quisieras ser mi pareja e ir al ba-baile conmigo…—Sintió como una carga se desprendía de sus hombros y se alivió. Pero rápidamente sintió otra mucho más pesada caer sobre ella. Ahora faltaba la respuesta del chico, ¡estaba muy asustada! ¿Aceptaría? ¿No aceptaría? ¡¿Cómo podría afrontar ambas situaciones?!

Intentó relajarse y miró la expresión del chico. Tenía los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, se ve que la pregunta lo sorprendió. Pero no podía ver más allá de eso, su rostro no reflejaba más nada. Quizás aún lo estaba procesando. Y no lo culpaba el chico era demasiado despistado en ese sentido. Pero era bueno y amable, solo esperaba verse beneficiada con esas virtudes que él poseía.

Lo miró inquisitivamente, estaba ansiosa por esa respuesta. Se ve que él se dio cuenta porque parpadeo un par de veces y se irguió. Comenzó a balbucear cosas que no entendía, mientras se pasaba la mano por la parte detrás de su cuello. ¿Estaría nervioso? Finalmente empezó a pronuncia palabras más entendibles, ¡al fin pudo escuchar su respuesta!

Y no fue lo que ella esperaba…

—Lo siento Serena, pero no me agrada esa idea.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Como todos los Lunes he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que espero este siendo de su agrado.**

 **¿Esperaban esa respuesta? ¡Comente su reacción!**

 **¡Agradezco mucho sus Fav, Follow y Reviews!**

 **¡Ahora a contestar!**

 **Sakura Zala: Lo siento pero tendrás que esperar para ver si eso se cumple, no puedo adelantarte nada xD Me alegra que Tom te haya agradado, a mi se me hace un Trayce pero guapo jaja. El rol que tendrá su personaje se vio un poquito en este capítulo, pero en los siguientes se irá remarcando más. Se puede sentir la tensión del triangulo en el aire...ok no xD pero supongo que algo así será. Si el fic esta un poco más avanzado en Wattpad, pero dime tu idea quizás pueda agregarla, a decir verdad para el capitulo que tengo que escribir de esta historia estoy algo seca de ideas, tu ayuda me podría venir bien si aún esta en pie tu oferta xD ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Siempre me alegro mucho leyéndolos, suerte con tu historia y espero leer tu reacción de este capitulo ¡Bye!**

 **sliferdark1:** **¡Muchas gracias! Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo también n_n**

 **Andreu320: Pues espero que no hagas una locura luego de leer este capítulo :v ¡Gracias por el comentario! Que bueno que te agrado ¡Saludos y suerte con tu historia!**

 **Ok chicos, sin mas que decir me despido hasta la próxima semana ¡Bye, bye!**


	4. Cuarta Pieza

**"Cuarta Pieza"**

El día estaba muy tranquilo, el sol se estaba poniendo y acababa de terminarse el cono de helado que había comprado, el cual por cierto estaba delicioso. Sabía que debía confiar en el buen juicio de Serena para con la comida, por algo cocinaba tan bien.

Miró a la chica a su lado, se notaba muy incómoda ¿No le agradaría estar con él? Se sintió un poco culpable por haberla hecho venir hasta aquí si no quería, y solo por un capricho suyo. Bueno, él le había dado la opción de no acompañarlo y ella la había rechazado, así que debía sentirse tranquilo.

¿Aunque quizás solo lo hizo por cortesía?

—¿T-te divertiste?—la oyó decir.

—¡Si claro Serena, el helado estuvo delicioso! ¡Gracias por invitarme!—exclamó alegre.

—Me alegra. ¡Yo también la pasé bien! —Bien, eso aclaraba la duda anterior. Así que ya no tenia de que preocuparse.

Por ahora su preocupación debía ser su siguiente batalla de gimnasio ¿Qué tipo de estrategia debería usar? Bueno, no es que ese fuera su fuerte, pero de alguna manera algo premeditado tenía que tener…

—Ash ¿Pu-puedo hacerte una pregunta?—la chica habló sacándolo de sus pensamientos, hizo un esfuerzo para dejarlos de lado y concentrarse en ella.

—Claro Serena, ¿qué pasa? —la vio temblar un poco, ¿a caso tendría frio?

—Me preguntaba si tú qui-quisieras ser mi pareja e ir al ba-baile conmigo…—habló de forma muy nerviosa.

Se sorprendió por lo que escuchó, ese tipo de pregunta si que no se la esperaba ¿Le estaba preguntando si él quisiera ir al baile? Si era sincero…no, no tenía deseos de eso. Prefería miles de veces estar entrenando a ir a ese tipo de eventos.

Pero, ¿por qué se lo preguntó a él? Sabía muy bien que Serena tenía muchos deseos de asistir, pero ¿por qué con él? Ella conocía su poca afinidad y gusto por éste tipo de cosas, mas aún así se lo pregunta.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza: ¿Seguiría sintiéndose culpable? Tenía bastante sentido; quizás ella aún se sentía mal por lo que pasó en la tarde y de alguna forma quería reivindicarse. Esto del helado es una clara prueba de ello. Pero el no sentía que ella debía hacerlo, es decir, le agradaba estar con ella, pero no de esa manera; Le gustaba cuando era más espontaneo, en un ambiente grato para ambos…como un entrenamiento.

No sabía realmente que responderle, si decía que sí le estaría mintiendo, porque en realidad no tenía ganas de ir. Además, si es por bailar el tenía dos pies izquierdos. Se la pasaría tropezando y Serena finalmente no se divertiría. Estaría mejor si bailaba con Bonnie así no tendría que cargar con él.

Pero más importante aún, ¡el no tenía tiempo para esas cosas! Debía entrenar muy duro para su próximo reto. No debía distraerse con cosas sin importancia como esas. ¿Con que desafíos se encontrara en el próximo gimnasio? Recordó escuchar a Clemont hablar de que el Líder utilizaba pokémon tipo psíquico. _Hmm… Si es así, ¿a quién debería utilizar?_

Desvió la mirada a un lado y vio que la chica lo miraba atentamente. En ese momento recordó su pensamiento inicial y que debía responderle a su pregunta. Pero ¿Cómo tenía que decirlo? No era muy bueno para estas cosas. Balbuceo un rato, hasta que, finalmente, decidió ponerse serio y decirle su respuesta.

—Lo siento Serena, pero no me agrada esa idea.

La chica se tensó al oírlo, y el tiempo para ella se detuvo en ese mismo instante. ¿Había escuchado bien? Ash; el chico más lindo y amable que había conocido, el que le hacía sentir cosas maravillosas con solo pensar en él y que con solo una pequeña sonrisa daba vueltas todo su mundo… ¿la había rechazado?

Ciertamente no se lo esperaba. Pero bueno, ella estaba preparada para afrontar esto ¿verdad? Como pudo intentó tranquilizarse, Ash debía tener una muy buena y lógica razón por la cual no quisiera ir con ella. Sí, el no la rechazaría así como así, es decir, entendía que quizás sus sentimientos aún no fuesen correspondidos pero no creía que no le agradaba estar con ella ¿Cierto?

Tardó un poco en responder, lo cual extrañó al chico. Pero finalmente habló.

—E-está bien Ash, tampoco era tan importante —habló nerviosamente mientras disminuía el tono de su voz y terminaba con una sonrisa triste.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo para ambos. El azabache no entendía por qué ahora el ambiente se había vuelto tan extraño entre ellos dos. Miró por el rabillo de su ojo a la chica a su lado, Serena tenía los ojos fijos en sus manos que estaban sobre su falda. La vio fruncir un poco el ceño y seguidamente tomó un poco de aire para volverle a hablar.

—Puedo preguntar ¿por qué? —lo miró algo apenada. Se sintió muy atrevida al preguntar eso, pero ya la había rechazado, ¿qué más podía perder? Además por lo menos se la debía.

Ash ahora sí que no sabía cómo responder. No es que no tenía "justificación" si no que él era pésimo dando explicaciones, y más cuando trataban sobre cosas que no entendía mucho.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano –según él- para poder ordenar las palabras correctas en su mente antes de querer hablar.

Aunque no era muy dado a este tipo de conversaciones no se iba a arriesgar a decir alguna estupidez, sabía que en estas cosas debía ser más cuidadoso de lo normal.

Finalmente decidió decirle la verdad, después de todo no le mentiría a Serena.

—Honestamente, no me llama mucho la atención —habló desviando un poco la mirada hacia arriba y pasando su mano por su cuello—, preferiría estar entrenado —Volvió a bajar su vista a la chica, ésta tenía sus ojos clavados en el azabache pero parecía estar totalmente abstraída de la situación.

Serena escucho a-ten-ta-men-te la respuesta de Ash, esperanzada en poder encontrar alguna "lógica" en ella con la cual comprenda su inminente rechazo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sintió su rostro desencajarse luego de escuchar la ultima parte: _"preferiría estar entrenando"._ Lo que tanto temor le daba, el pensamiento fantasma que acechaba sus más delicados sentimientos había aparecido: Ella no era importante para Ash.

Comprendía que el chico no sea un erudito en el romance, incluso sabía que él simplemente no tenía tacto con esos temas y tampoco le atraían. Pero tenía sensibilidad, y podía ver la importancia que tiene una relación, sea de cualquier tipo.

Un gran ejemplo es lo mucho que el valora a sus amistades, y Serena tenía la esperanza de que ella pudiera hacer crecer ese sentimiento de amistad que tenia con ella. Aunque él no supiera de que se tratara la trataría diferente, porque para él sería una persona especial.

No había que saber de romance para enamorarse, es algo involuntario. Y la chica quería ser la que despertara ese sentimiento en el azabache, quería ser la amiga "diferente" por la que él sintiera más aprecio y sus sentimientos irían guiando sus acciones inconscientemente. Quizás no al punto de enamorarse, pero si una pequeña atracción.

Por desgracia para Serena entendió que ella no significaba eso para Ash.

Simplemente era Serena, su compañera de viaje, con la que se la pasaba bien y se divertía. Pero no dejaría una batalla por ella, no suspendería un entrenamiento solo por querer pasar tiempo con ella, tampoco era parte de sus pensamientos y mucho menos de sus sueños y no pondría sus intereses antes que los de ella solo para agradarla.

Era solo su amiga, otra más…

Lentamente comenzó a frustrarse, sintió como Ash, sin saberlo, desmereció todos sus esfuerzos y desvalorizó sus sentimientos.

Sabía que el chico no lo hacía con malas intenciones, ¡pero rayos, como la enfurecía esa situación! Se sentía una tonta por ilusionarse tanto. En serio esperaba al menos un "mérito" por parte del chico, pero él jamás se dio cuenta y eso la decepcionaba.

Quería culparlo por todo, pero bien sabía que no era lo correcto, porque aquí la única culpable era ella. Pero no podía evitar molestarse con él, era algo involuntario.

—Oye, Serena —Ash chasqueó los dedos frente el rostro de la peli miel y ella salió de la batalla que tenía en su mente. Parpadeó un par de veces y se enfocó en él—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —la miró extrañado.

—S-si… —Serena sintió como su mente daba un giro total, en realidad no se encontraba del todo bien. Hizo una mueca y arrugó el entrecejo un poco. Necesitaba alejarse de Ash lo más rápido posible.

—Ya deberíamos irnos —habló rápido mientras se paraba de golpe sorprendiendo al azabache por su extraño comportamiento.

—¿Eh? S-sí, claro —respondió torpemente.

Ash intentaba seguir a Serena la cual iba a un paso algo presuroso y su distancia con el azabache era considerable.

La chica evitaba dirigirle la palabra y la mirada, lo cual desconcertaba bastante al azabache ¿Por qué de repente actuaba así? Ella jamás era así…

El sol prácticamente se había puesto cuando llegaron al Centro Pokémon. Justo en la entrada se encontraron con sus amigos que al parecer también habían llegado hace poco.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Ash alzando una mano mientras se acercaban.

—¡Ash, Serena! —vociferó el inventor al voltearse.

—¿De dónde vienen ustedes dos? —preguntó curiosa la pequeña rubia.

—Ah, como tenía hambre fuimos con Serena por unos helados ¡Y estaban deliciosos! ¿Verdad, Serena? —hablo el chico con entusiasmo. La peli miel simplemente hizo un pequeño sonido afirmativo.

—¡Pues nosotros también nos divertimos mucho, habían muchos pokémon en el bosque! —Tomó la mano de Serena con entusiasmo—. ¡Serena, debiste haber ido, habían algunos muy adorables que se verían lindos para tus performance!

—¿En serio? Se oye genial Bonnie —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tom dibujó algunos —señaló al chico—, ¡son increíbles, pídele que te los enseñe!

—No creo que sean para tanto Bonnie…—rio apenado el castaño—. Pero si Serena quiere con gusto se los enseño —hizo un ademan para abrir su cuaderno pero la performer negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez luego, ahora deberíamos cenar —sonrió tiernamente.

—Es cierto, ya es tarde vayamos a comer algo —habló Clemont para dirigirse al comedor del Centro Pokémon.

—¡Si, Bonnie y Dedenne ya tienen hambre! —su pokémon exclamó al igual que ella.

En la cena los chicos y Bonnie charlaba animosamente pero mientras tanto la peli miel se encontraba en una gran encrucijada con ella misma. Se sentía muy mal por comportarse tan fríamente, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

No debía tratar mal a Ash, esa era una actitud muy infantil y para nada acorde a ella. El chico seguía siendo atento, divertido, valiente, tenía todas las cualidades que ella siempre admiró. El no había cambiado nada con ella como para comenzar a tratarlo diferente.

" _Solo, tendré que superarlo"_

Eran los pensamientos de la chica mientras observaba la luna desde la baranda del semi-cubierto del Centro Pokémon. Ya todos se habían ido a dormir, pero la performer no podía conciliar el sueño.

Se había vuelto algo frecuente para ella salir en las noche a contemplar el firmamento para alivianar sus pesares y acomodar sus pensamientos.

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado en esa ocasión, podía admirarse una infinidad de estrellas hacerle compañía al brillante satélite.

La pelimiel suspiro, aún no caía en la cuenta de lo que pasó. Meditó un poco en ello y llegó a pensar que (quizás) estaba exagerando.

Es decir, no es que le confesó a Ash sus sentimientos, solo era una invitación a un simple baile, no era importante, ¿verdad?

Pero aún así él tuvo el descaro de decirle que prefería estar entrenando ¡Dios no sabía que pensar! Era todo tan confuso, odiaba estar así. ¿Para qué enamorarse si todo parece volverse más complicado?

Apretó los puños con impotencia y soltó un leve y reprimido sonido de molestia y frustración mientras arrugaba el rostro.

—Conozco esa expresión —habló una voz a la chica. Serena dio un respingo y buscó con la mirada por todos lados a la persona dueña de esas palabras. Era Tom, se encontraba justo debajo de ella sentado en el pasto con su cuaderno y lápiz en mano—…el sentimiento de impotencia al no saber qué decisión tomar—El chico no la miraba, solo estaba dibujando.

Serena se sorprendió de sus palabras para después poner un semblante serio.

—No es que no sepa que hacer… —contestó bajando el tono de su voz.

—Entonces sabes que es lo correcto, pero también consideras que la otra opción tampoco es un pensamiento erróneo —La peli miel volvió a poner una cara de asombro ¿Cómo podía saber lo que pensaba? Con una mirada confundida bajos los pocos escalones que habían a su izquierda para dirigirse hasta donde estaba el chico.

—¿Estas dibujando tan tarde? —preguntó amablemente mientras observaba por encima suyo lo que el chico hacia.

—Le estoy dando los toques finales a éstos bocetos que hice ésta tarde. No me gusta considerar el día terminado a menos que mis dibujos lo estén.

Serena contempló como Tom detallaba las líneas y sombreaba lo que parecía ser un Meowstic hembra en un bello prado. Sin duda el chico le ponía dedicación a lo que hacía. La peli miel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Este se vería hermoso para tus performer — soltó el castaño.

— ¿Eh? —la peli miel se enderezó rápidamente.

—Eso fue lo que dijo Bonnie —contestó mientras volteaba a verla y cerrando los ojos le sonrió. La chica también curvó levemente sus labios y decidió sentarse junto a él. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Serena lo interrumpió

—¿Cómo sabías lo que pensaba? ¿A caso lees mentes? —el chico rio un poco por el comentario de la peli miel.

—No, es solo que entiendo ese sentimiento. Yo estuve igual cuando no sabía si elegir entre mi sueño o acompañar a mi padre —El chico soltó el lápiz y fijo su vista en el cielo.

—Si bueno, mi caso es un poco distinto… —bajó el rostro, su tono de voz era un poco triste. Tom la miró por el rabillo de su ojo y luego volvió a posar su mirada hacia arriba—. Y al final… ¿Qué decisión tomaste? —preguntó mirándolo.

El chico hizo un sonido como si estuviera pensando bien lo que iba a decir. Colocó ambos brazos hacia atrás y apoyó las manos en el pasto recargando su cuerpo en ellas.

—Decidí ir por la correcta —habló sereno—. A veces es difícil saber cuál de las dos lo es, pero cuando lo pienses bien te darás cuenta que una de ellas esta infundada por las emociones, hm… ¿Cómo te explico? —El castaño hizo una mueca de confusión y pasó su mano por su cuello—. En mi caso, mi padre quería que me quedara con él, y por mucho tiempo pensé que esa era la decisión correcta —Serena lo escuchaba atentamente mientras él trataba de usar las mejores palabras para explicarse bien—. Pero luego de meditarlo bien me di cuenta de que solo estaba confundido porque no quería decepcionarlo y que en realidad lo importante para mí era el seguir mi sueño —la miró y le sonrió.

Serena bajó un poco la mirada tratando de entender las palabras del castaño. Ella sabía que lo correcto era perdonar a Ash y aceptar su decisión. Esa era su esencia, no era una chica rencorosa y mucho menos vengativa.

Quizás Tom tenía razón, si ella se molestaba con Ash sus emociones la estarían dominando y así no era ella. No debía dejar que la frustración y decepción que sintió con el azabache arruinen su amistad porque, al fin y al cabo, era algo que apreciaba mucho.

—Lamento si no me supe explicar bien —el chico la miró apenado, la pelimiel le devolvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—No descuida, lo entendí perfectamente. Gracias —le sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos.

De nuevo se formó un silencio, no era incomodo pero se estaba volviendo algo largo. Serena decidió sacar un tema para cortarlo.

—Y, ¿estás emocionado? Mañana será el festival y podrás ver a los Vivillons —la chica habló entusiasta. El la miró y se contagió de su actitud.

—¡Así es, no puedo esperar! Me dijeron que la plaza era el mejor lugar para observarlos, pero estará el evento del baile, así que no tendré otro remedio más que ir —se encogió de hombros resignado.

—¿También irás al baile? —preguntó curiosa.

— Si, tenía pensado ir —respondió con simpleza— ¿Qué a caso no van todos ustedes también? —cuestionó confundido. Serena desvió un poco la mirada ante la pregunta.

—Sí, bueno, no todos —respondió intentando disimular que aún le afectaba lo ocurrido.

—¿A no? ¿Quién no irá?

A serena aún le costaba hablar del azabache, aunque no sintiera rencor hacia él, la "herida" que le provoco era muy reciente para ella.

—Ash, a él… —pausó un poco— no le gustan este tipo de cosas— Forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Ash no irá? —cuestionó bastante sorprendido— Que extraño, pensé que iría contigo —Serena se exaltó un poco ante el comentario del castaño.

—¡¿Po-por qué pensaste eso?! —no pudo evitar que sus mejilla se colorearan un poco.

—Porque puedo ver que los dos se llevan muy bien — respondió sincero. Serena volvió a poner un semblante serio.

—Bueno, si me hubiese gustado ir con él…—sinceró.

Tom, al escucharla, la miró finalmente entendiendo lo que preocupaba a la pelimiel. Serena al comprender su mirada se sonrojó un poco mientras su rostro seguía reflejando su melancolía.

—Pero él no quiso, ¿cierto? —curvó una sonrisa de compasión.

—A él, no le gustan éste tipo de cosas —repitió mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa de resignación.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, la mayoría de los chicos preferirían estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese tipo de eventos —rio algo nervioso, Serena sonrió y también rio con él.

—¿Y a ti tampoco? —preguntó la peli miel dejando de reír.

—En realidad yo ya estoy algo acostumbrado a esas cosas por el trabajo de mi padre y la ciudad donde nací —respondió algo apenado.

—Oh, ¿entonces sabes bailar? —comentó la chica con una sonrisa divertida.

—Pues no me considero un perfecto bailarín pero se defenderme —le contestó con fingida arrogancia.

—Quisiera verlo.

—Pues si quieres en el baile te muestro.

—¿Me estas invitando a que vaya contigo? —cuestionó mientras sonreía.

—Solo si quieres —le sonrió con simpleza. Ambos al darse cuenta de lo que dijeron se callaron súbitamente. Otro silencio irrumpió. Ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, se había vuelto algo incomoda la conversación.

Serena luego de meditarlo bien volteo a verlo.

—Sí quisiera —le sonrió sincera.

Tom la miró algo sorprendido pero luego se calmó y repitió su sonrisa.

—De acuerdo…—respondió finalmente— Ya es algo tarde ¿No crees?

—Si tienes razón, vayamos a dormir.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al interior del Centro Pokémon para luego encaminarse hacia sus habitaciones y dormir. Mañana sería el baile y Serena ya no sabía con que emociones esperarlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Como todos los Lunes un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Este capitulo si que fue algo complicado escribirlo, por el lado de Ash. Es decir, se me complicó mucho tratar de meterme en su compleja mente para darle una lógica razón por la cual rechazara la invitación. Porque todos sabemos que en el anime hubiera aceptado sin problema, pero eso no puede pasar aquí porque si no no habría historia xD**

 **Me disculpo si lo sintieron medio OoC al personaje.**

 **Espero que se haya entendido. ¡Díganme que les pareció!**

 **¿Se esperaban lo último de Serena y Tom? Quizás sí...**

 **¡Ahora a contestar reviews!**

 **sliferdark1:** **¡Gracias! Que bueno que te gustó. Y si Ash en ese capítulo se ve infantil, pero es una faceta importante a lo largo de fic, tu solo espera...**

 **Pokefan47vdr: Creo que nadie quería que pasara, así es el drama xD ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **KRT215: jajaja Si fue inesperado xD ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Andreu320:** **¡Tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo en el último capítulo de "Escuela Nueva, Vida Nueva"! Ok me calmo. Pero es cierto :v Tampoco exageres tanto xD ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sakur** **a** **Zala: Jeje creo que a todos les romí el corazón dejándoles el capítulo ahí :v Aww gracias, me emociona que me digas eso :') Yo también amo tu historia :3 Ash se hace el princeso pero después se las manda :v Me pregunto que opinión tienes de Tom ahora... Ash fue quien dejo plantada a Serena por así decir, ella solo no quiso interrumpirlo, y luego el va y le reclama. ok no xD Pero es cierto...¡Me encanta en drama! No puedo poner a Ash todo un galán romanticón que fácilmente acepte ir con Serena al baile, primero hay que trabajar su sentimientos, ya que es bien cabeza dura :v No sé si podré poner tus escenas pero las tendré en cuenta jeje ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y también ya quiero leer tu reacción xD ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Ok, y eso fue todo chicos. De nuevo les agradezco los Reviews, Fav y Follow, me motivan a seguir.**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima semana, bye, bye!**


	5. Quinta Pieza

**"Quinta Pieza"**

Ash se levantó esa mañana con muchos ánimos, ánimos de una batalla. Había tenido un sueño muy interesante, en el que la Braixen de Serena batallaba con su Frogadier. Quizás estar con la chica el día anterior había provocado que soñara con ella.

Recordaba la batalla tan emocionante que no podía evitar el deseo que tenía de hacerla realidad. Se lo propondría a Serena, seguro aceptaría feliz, siempre se ponía así cuando él le sugería algo.

A lo mejor y esto ayudaba a levantarle el ánimo que parecía faltarle el día anterior. Ash lo había notado, de un momento a otro la peli miel cambió su actitud totalmente.

El siempre era capaz de notar sus cambios de ánimo, y no podía quedarse tranquilo al saber que se encontraba así. Sentía, por alguna extraña razón, que debía ayudarla a como dé lugar.

Saltó de su cama y notó que sus amigos no estaban en el cuarto, así que supuso que ya todos habían bajado a desayunar.

Se vistió rápido y junto con Pikachu bajó al comedor. Al voltear por el marco de la puerta vio a su grupo junto con Tom desayunando. Se encaminó a sentarse en su lugar de siempre - junto a Serena - pero una imagen arruinó esa idea bruscamente.

Tom estaba ya ahí, en _su_ lugar. Se acercó un poco más a ellos ya no con tanto entusiasmo con el que llegó.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó con una sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días Ash! Tu desayuno está ahí —Clemont señaló un lugar junto a Bonnie.

—Oh, de acuerdo. ¡Gracias!

Se mantuvo unos segundos parado frente a la mesa, como esperando, de algún modo, que Tom se levantara de su lugar y se lo devolviera. Pero vio que no parecía tener la intención de hacerlo, y eso le molestó un poco.

No lo demostraba mucho, pero el azabache solía ser un poco egoísta con ciertas cosas. Y que alguien tome _"su lugar",_ tan insignificante como suena, era una de ellas.

—¿Sucede algo Ash? —inquirió Clemont provocando que todos voltearan a ver al chico.

La pregunta del inventor provocó que se sintiera algo incómodo al tener la mirada de sus amigos sobre él. No era algo que acostumbrara hacer y tampoco sabría cómo explicar lo que le sucedía, sobre todo porque ni el mismo lo comprendía muy bien y en realidad no tenía sentido alguno.

—¿Eh? No, no. Nada —respondió de forma torpe.

Se encontraba medio frustrado pero prefirió dejarlo pasar y concentrarse en su desayuno, ¡tenía mucha hambre! Se dirigió al lugar que Clemont le indicó y se dispuso a comer con toda la euforia que acostumbraba.

En un momento del desayuno el azabache levanta la vista de su plato y puede ver el momento exacto en que Serena mancha su rostro con un poco de la mermelada que había en su tostada. No pudo evitar reírse para sí mismo por la divertida escena, más aún porque la pelimiel no se daba cuenta.

Iba a proceder a avisarle, con la expectativa de ver qué cara ponía cuando él se lo dijera.

Pero sus planes fueron arruinados cuando Tom se le adelantó - otra vez -.

—Serena tienes mermelada en el rostro —intentó no reír el chico.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Dónde?! —Serena puso su mejor expresión de sorpresa sumado a un pequeño sonrojo mientras con sus manos intentaba encontrar la mancha.

El chico hizo un gesto señalándole su mejilla y ella se la limpió con una servilleta.

—Ya está —le sonrió el castaño y Serena se la devolvió algo apenada aún con su rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza.

—¡Debiste ver tu cara Serena! —se burló Bonnie provocando que la mayor le lanzara una mirada molesta y apenada.

Ash no pudo evitar sentir la sensación de que le volvieron a arrebatar algo. Él quería ser el que provocara que Serena hiciera esas caras tan divertidas, porque siempre era así.

Frunció el ceño inconscientemente y al momento se dio cuenta y se relajó. No era normal en él actuar así y no entendía muy bien el por qué de su reaccionar.

Es verdad, a nadie le gusta que se le adelanten en una broma, y más porque él consideraba que era el único que se las hacía a la chica. Pero ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo irracional lo que pensaba.

" _Solo es una broma Ash, ¡tranquilízate!_ "

Además, de todos modos, pudo ver la reacción de Serena y fue muy divertida.

Ella tenía esa característica de poder ser tranquila y amable a primera vista, pero lo que más disfrutaba de su amiga era esa personalidad jovial, risueña y un poco alocada quede vez en cuando demostraba.

Luego de esa situación el desayuno transcurrió normalmente así como la mañana.

Ash se encontraba entrenando en el campo de batalla del Centro Pokémon, estaba tan entusiasmado que perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo allí.

Ya tenía algo pensado para su estrategia, pero no era suficiente aún. Necesitaba entrenar más, mucho más.

—¡Hawlucha, usa plancha voladora! —ordenó a su pokémon.

El tipo lucha dio un salto y se elevó por los aires, cuando estuvo en su máxima altura giró sobre sí mismo y estiró con amplitud las alas descendiendo a gran velocidad sobre su oponente.

—¡Frogadier, esquívalo! —exclamó con rapidez.

El pokémon rana, con su ágil y veloz cuerpo, pudo escapar justo antes de recibir el ataque.

Hawlucha colisionó contra el suelo provocando que varias piedras salieran despedidas por el impacto. Sin la más mínima intención una de ellas hirió en la mano a Ash provocándole un corte.

—¡Auch!, ¿qué? Rayos me corté —tomó su mano y observó la herida, no era muy grande pero si algo profunda.

Sus pokémon se acercaron a él preocupados. Ash los miró y les sonrió.

—No se preocupen chicos, estoy bien no es nada —intentó tranquilizarlos, pero éstos aún sentían algo de culpa—. De verdad estoy bien. Miren por ahora dejemos hasta aquí el entrenamiento, ¿por qué no se relajan y van a comer la comida que Clemont les preparó?

Ellos no estaban del todo seguros, pero al ver la sonrisa de confianza de su entrenador decidieron obedecerle. Al que más le costó irse fue a Pikachu, pero confiaba en que el azabache estaría bien.

Ash vio a sus pokémon disfrutar de su comida y sonrió para sí mismo antes de dirigirse hacia dentro del Centro Pokémon.

En realidad su mano si le dolía un poco, pero no lo consideraba tan grave. Solo se pondría agua para limpiar la sangre y quizás una bandita o algo para cubrirla.

Al entrar a la cocina pudo ver que en ella estaban Serena, Tom y Bonnie en una mesa. Los tres parecían estar divirtiéndose, al verlo dejaron de reírse un poco y le sonrieron.

—¡Ash, te perdiste los macarrons de Serena! —habló casi gritando la pequeña rubia.

Ese anuncio sí que lo golpeó muy duro. Hicieron comida, ¡¿y no le avisaron?!

—¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron?! —reprochó desconcertado.

—Como estabas entrenando no queríamos interrumpirte —respondió apenada la peli miel.

—Y ni siquiera me guardaron —hizo una mueca algo molesto.

—Lo pensamos pero Tom tenía mucha hambre —señaló Bonnie al chico a su lado que la miró exaltado.

—Lo siento no sabía que tu también querías — posó apenado su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza mientras que la izquierda la agitaba frente suyo.

El azabache estaba un poco molesto, por no decir encaprichado. ¡¿Cómo pudieron olvidarse de él?! Iba a decir algo pero no alcanzó a lograr su cometido.

—Descuida Ash yo si te guardé algunos, sabía que tendrías hambre —la dulce voz de Serena fue como música para sus oídos al escucharla decir esas palabras.

Suspiró aliviado, sabía que la peli miel no se olvidaría de él. Nunca lo hacía.

—Gracias Serena, me salvaste la vida —expresó emocionado de manera infantil.

Serena le sonrió y se giró para buscar la canasta donde había apartado los macarrons de Ash, pero al abrirla la encontró vacía.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dónde están todos los macarrons?! —se exaltó preocupada la performer.

Todos exclamaron confundidos ante lo dicho por Serena. Sobre todo Ash, el cual horriblemente experimentó la sensación de desilusión dos veces en menos de cinco minutos.

Serena no entendía que pudo haber pasado, recordaba haberlos colocado ahí y no sacarlos hasta recién.

En ese momento Bonnie señaló un camino de migajas que comenzaba en la canasta de Serena; al seguirlo y llegar al final se encontraron con la imagen de un Chespin barrigón mientras terminaba de comerse el último postre francés.

—¡Chespin, tú te comiste todos los macarrons de Ash! —exclamó acusadoramente la niña mientras fruncía el ceño y lo apuntaba con el dedo.

El pokémon al verse descubierto solo se limito a huir de la escena del crimen.

—¡Ese Chespin!— bufó Bonnie molesta.

—Vaya, que glotón —comentó con gracia el castaño y su pokémon compartió su diversión.

—Lo siento mucho Ash, yo no me di cuenta —habló Serena bastante apenada.

Ash la miró en esa condición y se sintió un poco culpable, no tenía porque echarse la culpa por eso.

—Está bien Serena, no fue tu culpa. En realidad no tenía tanta hambre—le sonrió levemente.

—¡No digas eso! Prometo que te prepararé más y…—en eso Serena fija su mirada en la mano de Ash y nota la sangre.

—¡¿Ash que le pasó a tu mano?! —Al decir eso los otros dos que se encontraban en la habitación fijaron su vista en el azabache.

—Ah, ¿esto? No es nada no te preocupes, solo me raspé —contestó despreocupado.

—¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! ¡Mira como estas sangrando! —Serena tomó la mano de Ash, le sacó su guante y la observó—Bonnie, ¿podrías traerme por favor el botiquín de primeros auxilios de tu hermano?

—Claro Serena —afirmó la pequeña rubia mientras salía corriendo en dirección al cuarto.

—En serio te digo que estoy bien, no fue nada. ¡Hawlucha y Frogadier se lucieron peleando y… ¡Ouch! —la peli miel había presionado un poco su herida para revisarla, no fue algo brusco pero el entrenador igual se quejó.

—¿Ves que si duele? —lo regañó con la mirada.

Bonnie regresó con una pequeña cajita blanca con el símbolo de una cruz roja en la parte superior.

—¡Aquí está el botiquín Serena! —se lo extendió a la performer para enseñárselo.

—Gracias Bonnie, ponlo aquí —señaló la mesa junto a ella— Ahora Ash, no te muevas por favor, entre menos lo hagas terminaré más pronto. Solo mantén tu mano así extendida.

Serena, con mucho cuidado, limpió la herida de Ash mientras éste aguantaba las ganas de gritar por el ardor que sentía.

Luego de haberlo hecho tomó una gasa, se la colocó y prosiguió a vendarla. Todo ante la atenta mirada del chico que ya no sentía dolor alguno.

A todo esto Tom había llevado a Bonnie afuera a jugar con Dedenne y Emolga, y quizás a buscar al fugitivo Chespin para darle una lección.

Los dos chicos se encontraban solos en la cocina y ninguno parecía percatarse de ello o siquiera incomodarse.

El ambiente se había vuelto algo tranquilo, el cariñoso cuidado que estaba teniendo Serena sobre el azabache lo había relajado.

Ash reposaba su mirada sobre la chica frente suyo, que con mucha delicadeza envolvía su mano con las vendas. Las manos de ella eran suaves, podía decir que hasta comparables con la seda más fina.

El tacto que sentía al tocarlas eran como el delicado rose de los pétalos de una flor, debía admitir que era bastante agradable.

Levantó un poco la vista y se fijó en su rostro; su mirada estaba enfocada en su mano, y reflejaba toda la dedicación con la que estaba actuando.

Sus pestañas eran largas y voluminosas, podría jurar que sintió un ligero aire cuando pestañeo.

Sus labios, eran finos y de un color rosa singular, pero llamativo al mismo tiempo. Por momentos, como si fuese un reflejo de lo concentrada que estaba, los apretaba ligeramente remarcando la comisura de ellos.

Al fijarse en su cabello corto no pudo evitar recordar el día que la volvió a ver, ya que en ese entonces lo tenía largo.

Rememoró con algo de gracia la gran sorpresa que se llevaron todos al ver su nueva apariencia. Sin duda era un cambio drástico, pero ella siempre lograba lucir bien.

Cuando la chica hubo terminado su labor, levantó la mirada hacia él haciendo que torpemente regresara de su detallada observación.

—Ya está Ash. Ahora solo ten más cuidado, ¿sí? —ella le sonrió y él pareció enmudecer ante su mirada.

Jamás había notado que los ojos de Serena fuesen tan azules. Era un color intenso que, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de admirar.

Desvió la mirada al sentirse algo incomodo. Apartó su mano de la chica y ella se extrañó, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—Gracias —dijo ya más tranquilo pero algo seco y aún sin verla de frente.

—No hay de qué —le sonrió tiernamente—. Pero para la próxima en vez de ser yo mandaré a Braixen a que se encargue de ti—lo regañó algo divertida.

Ash se rió por el comentario, sus nervios se fueron y se había relajado de nuevo. Era extraño, ella lograba causar ambas sensaciones en él.

Le dio gracia y algo de miedo verse siendo atacado por el pokémon zorro de Serena, ante la orden de su entrenadora Braixen no le tendría compasión.

" _Braixen, Braixen… ¡Es cierto!"_

El azabache recordó en ese mismo instante el sueño que había tenido, con tantas cosas ese día se le había pasado.

Volteo a ver entusiasta a la chica y ella lo miró extrañada mientras levantaba una ceja.

—¡Serena, ten una batalla conmigo! —vociferó extremadamente alegre.

—¿Eh? ¿Y-yo?—cuestionó la performer aún más confundida.

—¡Vamos será divertido! ¡Tu Braixen contra mi Frogadier, será una batalla emocionante! ¿Qué dices? —con toda la ilusión y el entusiasmo del mundo el azabache miraba expectante a Serena esperando su respuesta.

La chica se desilusionó un poco con la propuesta de Ash, al estar allí solos los dos esperaba tener un momento tranquilo a su lado. Pero en la mente de Ash solo estaban las batallas.

Se reprendió mentalmente y repensó de nuevo su invitación. No tenía que ser siempre tan negativa, a decir verdad su idea no parecía mala.

Para Ash lo mas importante eran las batallas pokémon, ¿qué mejor manera de acercarse al chico si no con una? Además debía sentirse feliz de que el mismo la invitara, ¿cierto?

Estuvo a punto de responderle pero recordó algo importante y calló de pronto. Su pelea con Ash tendría que esperar.

—Lo siento Ash, en verdad me gustaría pero con Tom prometimos a Bonnie ir a ver los puestos del festival con ella y Clemont —lo miró algo apenada. En realidad, no se sentía bien al _rechazar su invitación._

—Oh… —Ash no pudo evitar desilusionarse al momento de oír su respuesta.

La peli miel al ver su rostro se sintió culpable, ¡estaba volviendo a hacer lo mismo que ayer! No quería que el sufriera por su culpa.

—Ash, en serio lo lamento mucho, yo no tenía idea —la performer movió sus manos frente él—. Pero podemos arreglar para otro momento, ¿qué dices? —le sonrió con timidez esperando lograr quitar el desanimo del chico.

No iba a mentirse, se sentía frustrado. Hasta ahora las cosas en el día no le venían saliendo bien, y pareciera que no iban a terminar nunca.

Pero aún así no iba a reclamarle a Serena, era un capricho suyo tener esa batalla con ella. Pero tenía que admitir que era lo único que podría cambiar un poco su día.

—¡Si claro, no te preocupes! Ya tendremos tiempo para realizarla —forzó una ligera sonrisa.

Esperaba con eso poder calmar a Serena y evitar que siguiera culpándose. Pero la chica pudo notar su fingimiento, no pensó que le afectaría tanto.

Luego de esa plática ambos chicos salieron al patio para encontrarse con sus amigos y sus pokémon.

Vieron a Clemont regañando a Chespin, y a Bonnie junto a su hermano dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora al pokémon. Sabían que la niña no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante los actos del tipo planta.

—Por lo que he escuchado de otros entrenadores el festival se ve prometedor —habló Tom a la peli miel mientras se acercaba a ella—. ¿Estás emocionada? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro que sí, no puedo esperar! Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer una vez allí —Serena le contestó muy alegre. Hace años que no disfrutaba de aquella fiesta que recordaba tan divertida.

—Yo también, oí cosas fascinantes que hay este año. ¡Tendremos que ir puesto por puesto conociéndolas!

—¡Sí! Espero que la pasemos bien Tom —le sonrió.

—Claro que sí, será de los mejores días de nuestras vidas —dijo algo divertido y Serena rió ante su comentario.

A un lado de ellos estaba Ash, escuchando su amena plática. Miró a sus pokémon y se dirigió a ellos.

—¿Comieron bien? —ellos asintieron determinados.

—¡Entonces volvamos al entrenamiento, esa medalla nos espera! —Gritó eufórico mientras levantaba su brazo y sus pokémon lo imitaban.

—¿Eh? Seguirás entrenado Ash —cuestionó Clemont volteando a verlo.

— Pues, si. Debo enfocarme en mi siguiente reto, es lo más importante para mí.

Pudo alcanzar a ver como Serena agachaba el rostro. Parecía triste, pero no le dio mucha importancia, seguro se confundió.

—Creí que vendrías con nosotros al festival —comentó inocentemente Bonnie con una mueca algo triste.

—Eh bueno, tu sabes que yo debo entrenar Bonnie —respondió algo nervioso al ver la expresión de su pequeña amiga.

—Pero, ¿no puedes hacerlo después Ash? estuviste entrenando todo el día, hoy deberías relajarte en el festival —también Tom intentaba persuadirlo.

—No lo sé, en verdad quiero esa medalla.

—Y la tendrás Ash, estoy seguro de eso. Pero, ¿por qué no por lo menos esta tarde te relajas y nos acompañas? Ya en la noche puedes continuar entrenando —le animó su amigo inventor.

—Anda Ash porfa, no sería lo mismo sin ti —Bonnie le hizo ojitos tiernos y Dedenne la imitó.

El gesto de su amiga provoco que Ash dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus amigos en verdad lo apreciaban.

Miró de nuevo a Serena y se encontraba bastante callada, algo raro de ella. Normalmente apoyaría a los hermanos rubios a convencerlo de que los acompañe, pero en esta ocasión no fue así.

" _¡Sácate a Serena de la cabeza!"_

Se sacudió mentalmente y consideró la oferta de sus amigos, quizás no era tan malo. Ese día no fue como lo planeo en la mañana, quizás y una salida así despeje su mente y lo ayude volver más recargado para entrenar.

—Está bien, iré —cedió al fin con una leve curvatura en sus labios.

Los rubios y Tom se alegraron por su cambio de idea. Serena en cambio parecía algo sorprendida, pero de inmediato hizo una mueca y dio media vuelta.

—Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos —comentó la chica volteando su rostro hacia sus amigos.

—Tienes razón, debemos llegar temprano si queremos alcanzar a ver todo —Tom le sonrió y ella le devolvió la misma tierna sonrisa.

—¡Entonces, vamos! —exclamó enérgica la pequeña mientras salía corriendo del Centro Pokémon.

—¡Bonnie espera, no es por ahí te puedes perder! —gritaba desesperadamente su hermano mayor mientras salía tras ella.

Los chicos miraron la escena con simpatía, guardaron sus pokémon y después comenzaron a caminar hacía el centro de la ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo el mayor desarrollo de ese gran evento.

Serena y Tom caminaban a la par mientras comentaban de vez en cuando cosas triviales. El azabache iba junto a ellos pero un poco más alejado.

Jamás le había pasado, pero sintió que no encajaba en esa conversación, se sentía incomodo.

Ese día había experimentado sensaciones extrañas, como si estuviera más sensible. El no era así, siempre era alegre y positivo.

De ahora en adelante tendría cuidado y evitaría todo lo que produzca ese efecto en él.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Vengo a dejarles el quinto capítulo de éste fic, el cual me alegra que les este gustando. Amó leer sus reacciones, se que mucho se "molestaron" con lo que pasó en el capitulo pasado, pero es parte de la trama, espero que éste capitulo les haya restaurado un poco la fe en el amour en este fic xD**

 **¡Gracias por sus Reviews, Favs y Follows! Cada vez son más y eso me alegra.**

 **Hoy no podré contestar reviews porque ando apurada, pero agradezco a todos los que comentaron que fueron varios.**

 **Anímense** **a comentar que les pareció el cap de hoy ¿Les dio ternura? :3 ¿O no? :v**

 **Como sea, de todos modos quiero agradecer a los que dejaron su review:**

 **\- KRT215**

 **\- El Hacedor Del Sur**

 **\- Pokefan47vdr**

 **\- brandonSguerr**

 **\- Andreu320**

 **\- Sakura Sala (lamento hacerte sufrir tanto xD)**

 **\- DaRoMi (amo tu fic 3)**

 **Gracías chicos y a todos los que están leyendo este fic.**

 **Antes de olvidarme, quería avisarles que estoy preparando un OneShot amour para mañana San Valentín, si todo sale bien lo termino y alcanzo...**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, no vemos la próxima semana ¡Bye, bye!**


	6. Sexta Pieza

**"Sexta Pieza"**

Sus ojos no podían dejar de admirar las maravillas que estaba contemplando, a cada instante que volteaba algo nuevo y aún más llamativo que lo anterior aparecía.

Llegó a pensar que debería no parpadear para no perderse de nada, y es que quería tener el mejor y más pulcro recuerdo de ese momento. No como todos los recuerdos que las personas tienen donde solo podemos ver ciertos momentos y situaciones, no. Ella quería recordarlo todo con lujo de detalle, así como cuando era niña.

El festival entero estaba decorado de muchos colores, haciendo referencia a las distintas variedades de Vivillons. Y por todos lados se encontraban con lindos accesorios y suvenires temáticos del pokémon; como el que ahora tenía sobre su cabeza: una colorida bincha de antenas de Vivillon la cuales sus puntas brillaban y cambiaban de color constantemente.

No estaba muy segura de ponérsela, ya que al inicio solo sería una para Bonnie, pero la niña insistió y como ese día se sentía tan dichosa y alegre aceptó sin más.

Su pequeña amiga, que además de las antenas consiguió un par de lindas y brillantes alas, revoloteaba por cada puesto y atracción que pasaban mientras recorrían el lugar, llamándola en cada momento a lo que ella no se negaba y emocionada corría a acompañarla y maravillarse con lo que sea que hayan visto.

Era en momentos como esos donde no se notaba la diferencia de edades y ambas chicas parecían dos niñas pequeñas disfrutando de una salida. Como cuando todos éramos niños y no podíamos evitar alejarnos de nuestros padres para poder vivir nuestra propia aventura.

No solo ellas eran las únicas en disfrutar el momento, los chicos también disfrutaban, inclusive Ash que no podía negar que, aunque al principio dudo en ir, se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—¡Hermano! ¡¿Me lo compras?! —Bonnie entusiasmada señaló un pequeño adorno en forma de alas que colgaba en uno de los tantos puestos que allí habían.

—¿No crees que ya tienes muchas cosas Bonnie? —cuestiono el rubio un poco preocupado por su bolsillo.

—No es para mí, es para Dedenne. El también quieren un par de alas como las mías —la chica giró sobre sí misma y el pokémon eléctrico exclamó en su cabeza— ¡Por favor hermano! —utilizó el viejo y confiable truco de los ojitos tiernos.

Clemont suspiró, no podía decirle que no a eso. Además él no era tacaño, ¿qué clase de hermano mayor sería entonces?

Luego de adquirirlo Bonnie le agradeció con un tierno abrazo y colocó en la espalda de Dedenne el accesorio, el ratón hizo una pose y la pequeña lo aduló.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo primero en la lista? —preguntó la rubia mientras comenzaba a avanzar dando pequeños saltitos.

—Según el itinerario, lo que viene ahora es la concurso de inventores —respondió Serena observando su navegador— ¿Estás preparado Clemont?—miró a su amigo con una sonrisa.

—Serena, ¡la pregunta sería si el mundo está preparado para contemplar mi más reciente obra maestra! —vociferó con cierto aire de soberbia mientras un brillo cubría sus gafas.

—¡Oh! ¡No puedo esperar para ver tu nuevo invento Clemont! —Como siempre Ash era el más entusiasmado por ello.

—Yo también quisiera ver de que eres capaz Clemont—añadió Tom con su tono habitual.

—Sí, mientras no termine en una explosión como todos —Bonnie junto con Dedenne miraban a su hermano con una expresión desganada, Serena rió nerviosamente por el comentario de la chica.

—¡Ya verás Bonnie! ¡Te demostraré de lo que es capaz la ciencia! —exclamó con determinación elevando todo su orgullo científico mientras se encaminada a paso firme hacia el lugar del evento. Los demás solo lo vieron alejarse con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La competencia tenía lugar en una enorme globa de color blanca, dentro de ella muchos inventores aficionados y algunos más experimentados demostrando sus inventos a las personas que concurrían al lugar.

El grupo siguió al Clemont hasta la entrada donde se inscribió y precedió a colocarse en una de los tantos puestos que habían ya preparados para que cada concursante enseñe su invento.

—Y ¿Cómo es la cosa aquí? —pregunto Tom mientras con su mirada recorría todo el lugar.

—Por mi experiencia en otros concursos hay uno o varios jueces que pasan conociendo cada invento y a su creador, ellos deciden quién es el ganador —respondió el rubio mientras preparaba su invento.

—Se oye difícil —murmuro Ash y Pikachu lo secundó.

—Es verdad, se ve que hay mucha competencia —Serena ponía atención a los otros distintos inventos que había; una tienda que se arma sola, un estanque movible para transportar pokémon de agua, una maquina de masaje para pokémon, en fin. Muchas cosas extrañas.

—No se preocupen amigos, mi creación traspasará todo lo que el hombre común no ha podido superar —era extraño ver a Clemont actuando como un chico presumido, pero cuando se trataba de ciencia nada lo detenía.

—Y si es tan genial ¿Nos podrías decir que es? —Bonnie miró a su hermano con una expresión desdeñada.

—Yo también quisiera verlo —la voz de hombre detrás de Bonnie provocó que todos se asustaran y retrocedieran unos pasos volteándose a ver quien era.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó algo nervioso el azabache por el susto anterior.

El anciano, porque así se veía, era un hombre algo bajo, con un gran bigote blanco que cubrían su boca y unas enormes cejas del mismo color que también tapaban sus ojos. A simple vista se podría creer que era calvo, pero tenía una franja canosa de cabello alrededor de su cabeza. Llevaba una bata abierta y que dejaba ver su chaleco de vestir color gris y un moño verde en el cuello de la camisa.

—Oh, me disculpo por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Frederick y soy el juez de este concurso —el señor habló mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho e inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza.

—Eh…estamos aquí —Tom le señaló ya que Frederick les estaba hablando mirando hacia un costado.

—¡Oh, sí lo siento. Deben disculparme, ya estoy viejo y mi vista no es la de antes —dijo volteándose ahora a ellos. Todos rieron nerviosamente por ello— Y, ¿donde está el joven inventor que quiere que lo juzgue?

—Oh, aquí señor, por favor —Clemont le hizo señas mientras colocaba su invento en la mesa. El anciano se acercó y lo observo detenidamente.

—Vaya, se ve magnifico. Pero, ¿Qué es? —preguntó sin aun despegar sus ojos del artefacto, Clemont rio confiadamente por lo bajo y mientras sus gafas brillaban explicó su invento.

—¡Lo llamo "El recolectador de bayas automático"! —vociferó enseñando su invento, el cual consistía en un pequeño robot con brazos los cuales podían estirarse y una hélice en la cabeza, sosteniendo una canasta.

—De nuevo su nombre es predecible —murmuró Bonnie y Dedenne la apoyó.

—Oh, maravilloso y, ¿Cómo funciona? —pregunto el inventor mayor.

—Esperaba que lo preguntara, ¡ahora le haré una demostración! —exclamó mientras tomaba un control remoto con una antena en la punta, una pantalla y un par de botones—Lo primero que haremos será encenderlo, y seguidamente introducimos el nombre de la baya que queremos conseguir, el artefacto buscará en su base de datos el elemento requerido sacando las posibles zonas donde se pueden encontrar y hallarlas con un radar que posee —en todo su discurso Clemont no dejaba su tono superior, los demás miraban curiosos como el aparato se encendía y se paraba en sus dos patas mecánicas.

El rubio introdujo los datos de una baya Meloc, en la pantalla del control apareció una pequeña imagen de la fruta junto a mucha información de la misma y sus posibles ubicaciones en un mapa junto a un radar.

El artefacto hizo un sonido como si estuviera procesando algo mientras temblaba un poco y cuando hubo terminado de procesarlo todo salió corriendo rápidamente fuera de la globa, dejando a todos expectantes.

Un sonido salió del control de Clemont y el rubio indicó que había conseguido su cometido. En el radar se mostraba al robot acercándose a ellos y se lo vio llegar a toda velocidad por donde había salido.

Pero para sorpresa de todos dentro de la cesta no llevaba bayas Meloc si no un pequeño Pichu con una de ellas en su mano.

—Clemont, ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó confundida Serena.

—Eh, bu-bueno debe ser un error de coordenadas, dejen y lo reviso —habló nerviosamente para luego revisar su control.

El pequeño Pichu miraba a su alrededor con mucho miedo, y cuando fijó su ojos en el robot que lo traía no aguantó más los nervios y soltó una descarga eléctrica tan grande que provocó que el robot estallara en muchos pedazos, para luego salir huyendo de ahí.

—Explotó de nuevo hermano —comentó Bonnie con una sonrisa desganada.

—¡¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?! —exclamó triste el rubio mientras abrazaba a su destruido robot.

—Oh, lo lamento tanto chico —dijo antes de irse el señor Frederick. Los demás solo reían nerviosamente.

Luego de ese incidente salieron del lugar de inventos con un Clemont algo deprimido, Bonnie trataba de animarlo pero terminaba regañándolo por su actitud.

—¡Hermano no puedes seguir así, ya supéralo! —le gritó colocándose frete a él con sus manos en sus caderas.

—¡Es que Bonnie tu no entiendes! —se quejó mientras aún abrazaba su invento.

Bonnie lanzó un resoplido y trató de buscar una forma de cambiar el ánimo de su hermano mayor. En ese momento una chica pasó frete a ellos y su diabólica mente no tardo en idear un plan por el cual dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Ya sé que puede alegrarte hermanito! ¡Te conseguiré una novia para que pasee contigo en el festival! —dicho esto Bonnie salió corriendo en busca de una linda chica.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Espera Bonnie, ¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡Diablos, ¿algún día se terminará esto?!—Clemont no perdió tiempo y siguió a su hermana y así comenzó de nuevo el acto que no podía faltar en el grupo, específicamente en ese par de rubios.

—¿Esto en serio pasa tan seguido? —cuestionó algo confundido el castaño mientras seguía observando la dirección a donde se habían ido los rubios.

—No tienes idea —le contesto Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa observando en la misma dirección.

Serena, que también estaba observando a sus amigos cuando se iban, volteo con la idea de seguir recorriendo el festival. Pero un objeto llamó mucho su atención. Una pequeña y colorida caja musical con toques dorados y con el interior recubierto de un brillante terciopelo rojo, donde un Sylveon con pose de baile giraba al compás de la música.

Ella realmente no era de atraerse por chucherías como esas, solo las veía en las vidrieras pero no llegaba al extremo de comprárselas, pero tenía que admitir que ese adorno era sumamente precioso. Consideraba que Sylveon era un pokémon muy bello, y en sus deseos más profundos le gustaría tener uno.

Así de bello como lo era el de Valerie, con esa gracia y elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Sin duda un pokémon muy adecuado para el performance.

Se acercó al puesto con los ojos brillantes sin quitar la vista del objeto que se había robado toda su atención. Lo admiró por unos segundos y pensó que se veía aún más hermoso de cerca.

—¿Le gustó esa caja musical, jovencita? —Serena en ese momento se percató de la presencia del dueño del puesto y se apenó un poco.

—Eh, si. Es muy hermosa —dijo volviendo a admirar al objeto— ¿Cuánto cuesta?

—Oh no, nada de eso. Debes ganártela —dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

—¡Eh! ¿Ganármela? ¿Cómo? —la pelimiel inclinó la cabeza confundida.

—Sencillo. ¿Ves esta pelota? —le mostró una pequeña bola con forma de pokebola—, solo debes lanzarla a los pokémon de cartón que se mueven allá; si logras atraparlos todos puedes llevarte la caja musical.

Serena dudo un poco antes de aceptar el reto, miro de nuevo la caja musical y se imaginó lo genial que sería poder tenerla. Finalmente decidió no ser cobarde e intentarlo.

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré —dijo mientras colocaba el dinero en el mostrador y tomaba una de las pokebolas.

Comenzó a lanzar las bolas hacia los blancos en forma de pokémon, pero se movían muy rápido –según ella- y apenas pudo darle a tres. Cuando se le acabaron las municiones dio un suspiro bastante fuerte, pero tomó iniciativa de nuevo y pidió otra oportunidad.

Lo intentó unas dos veces más pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Aunque haya logrado darle a más pokémon aún así no llegaba a completar el reto. Tras perder en el último intento se desesperó.

—¡Rayos! ¡Es muy difícil no puedo darles a todos! —exclamó mientras sostenía con ambas manos su cabeza.

—Por mi puedes intentarlo cuantas veces quieras niña, pero se ve que no tienes mucha experiencia atrapando pokemon —comentó algo burlón el vendedor. Serena se molestó un poco con el comentario pero era cierto, ella no tenía mucha práctica en el tema, estaba a punto de retirarse pero una voz la detuvo.

—¿Qué haces Serena? —Ash se había acercado a ella con una mirada curiosa. Lo volteo a ver e hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Quería algo de ese puesto, pero no puedo ganar el juego para conseguirlo —contestó desanimada señalando el lugar.

—Oh, ¿y de qué trata el juego? —preguntó acercándose al mostrador.

—Solo tienes que darle con la bola a esos pokémon de allí —contestó el vendedor en un tono sereno.

—Heh, se oye divertido. ¡Quiero intentar! —Ash puso su dinero en el mostrador y se posicionó para comenzar. Mientras Serena se acercó a él curiosa por ver como lo hacía.

El azabache comenzó a arrojar las pokeballs y de manera sorprendente para Serena, y divertida para el vendedor, pudo darles a todos en el primer intento.

Ash sonrió victorioso cuando terminó de derribar todos los pokémon y chocó los cinco con su compañero eléctrico quien lo animó.

—Ash, eso fue sorprendente ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Bueno, creo que tengo algo de experiencia atrapando pokémon —rio por lo bajo mientras ponía su dedo debajo de su nariz.

—Excelente juego muchacho, ahora escoge tu premio —habló el dueño señalándole a Ash los objetos que podía elegir. Este puso una mano en su barbilla e hizo una mueca pensativa.

Serena lo miraba con algo molesta y disgustada. Sí, se había sorprendido cuando pudo ganar el juego de una forma totalmente increíble y admiraba eso de él.

Pero ella estuvo intentándolo hasta el cansancio sin resultado solo para obtener esa cajita musical y Ash de la nada aparece sin ninguna intención y gana el juego con facilidad.

Sabía que su pensamiento era bastante egoísta y que el chico no lo hizo con mala intención, ¡pero vamos! Prácticamente todo lo que hace Ash es sin intención, pero aún así le afecta. ¿Qué le costaba ser más atento y darse cuenta de las cosas?

¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan bueno y amable pero que llegue al extremo de herirte con su inocencia? Ash podía hacer eso, lo hacía siempre con ella. (Bueno quizás exageraba un poco).

La peli miel tenía una mueca de disgusto y estaba tan sumida en su mente que no se daba cuenta que Ash la estaba llamando.

—¡Oye Serena! —Tuvo que gritarle para que lo oyera.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede Ash, ¿por qué me gritas? —cuestionó reaccionando.

—Porque no me escuchas. Anda dime, ¿Qué premio querías? —dijo mirándola sonriente para luego voltear hacía donde estaban todos los objetos.

Serena tardó un poco en procesar lo que le acababa de decir. Todos sus anteriores pensamientos se habían reducido a la nada misma y se sintió algo avergonzada por ello.

Ash si la había considerado, consideró lo que ella quería. De nuevo el chico amable lograba disipar todos los malos pensamientos e ideas negativas que se formaban en su mente. Llevándola de nuevo a verlo como la persona más apreciable para ella.

—E-eh… —balbuceo un buen rato para contestar, estaba muy sorprendida no esperaba eso del chico. Además de que se sentía bastante apenada por como pensó de él hace unos instantes.

—Querías ésta caja musical, ¿verdad? —el vendedor salió a la conversación salvándola de su predicamento.

—¿Es verdad, Serena? —el azabache la miró inquisitivamente.

—Bueno, s-si. ¡Pero no tienes porque dármela, tu ganaste escoge el que tú quieras! —la peli miel movió sus manos frente a él avergonzada.

—No te preocupes yo solo quería probar el juego, tú eras quien quería el premio —le sonrió entusiasta y tomó la cajita musical extendiéndosela—. Anda acepta, los dos obtenemos lo que queremos.

Serena algo avergonzada estiro sus manos con lentitud y tomo el objeto. Lo miro con detenimiento y con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Era precioso. Lo puso contra su pecho y lo abrazó tiernamente.

—Gracias Ash. Es hermoso, me encanta —dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía abrazando la caja.

El azabache sonrió tiernamente, la verdad sí se sentía bastante cálido hacer cosas que la hicieran tan feliz. Bueno eso pasa con todos ¿No es así? ¿A quién no le gusta hacer feliz a otra persona? Más aún cuando es alguien al que le tienes mucho cariño.

—De nada —se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Pikachu saltó al hombro de Serena y observó la fina caja con admiración. Sus pequeños y redondeados ojos brillaban al ver tal delicadez.

—¿Verdad que es muy bonito Pikachu? —la peli miel le sonrió mientras le enseñaba el objeto más de cerca. El pokémon exclamó asintiendo.

No muy lejos de donde estaban, a unos pasos para ser más precisos, Tom observaba la escena con detenimiento. La analizó un poco y curvó sus labios en una apenas visible sonrisa.

En ese momento el estomago de azabache rugió y Serena recordó que no había comido en toda la tarde.

—Lo siento tengo mucha hambre —se quejó el entrenador con una mueca mientras sostenía su barriga.

—Es cierto, no has comido nada —lo miró con una sonrisa compasiva— ¡Vayamos por unos pasteles! ¡Vi que vendían unos con temática de pokémon, y quiero probarlos! —Serena comenzó a correr aún pon el pokémon eléctrico en sus hombros quien parecía emocionado por la idea— ¡Vengan chicos es en esta dirección!

A Ash también le agradó mucho esa propuesta, no podía pasar demasiado tiempo sin comer, se moriría. O peor se volvería loco. Bueno, quizás exageraba lo último.

Volteó a ver al castaño que estaba detrás suyo, por un momento había olvidado que estaba allí. Vio que se estaba acercando a él tranquilamente, así que lo esperó y cuando lo hubo alcanzado ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a donde iba la peli miel súper emocionada.

Los dos chicos rieron un poco al ver las expresiones que hacía la performer. Sin duda amaba estar en ese festival, se sentía – y se veía - como una niña.

—Serena es muy alegre, ¿verdad? —soltó sereno el de ojos verdes mientas mantenía su mirada en el camino.

—¿Eh? —Ash se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta tan de repente. Lo miró algo extrañado pero luego volvió a poner sus ojos en el camino y en la chica que seguía divirtiéndose allí—Si ella siempre es así. Se emociona muy a menudo —respondió normal pero con una sonrisa.

—¿Y te agrada? —inquirió mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Claro es divertido cuando lo hace —respondió confundido.

—¿Divertido o lindo? —interrogó ya más demandante mirándolo.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con todos esto? —cuestionó el azabache exasperado.

—Quiero saber —le respondió volviendo a poner sus ojos al frente.

—¡¿Saber qué?! —Ash se irritó un poco con su actitud, más porque no entendía nada de lo que se refería.

—Que es lo que sientes por Serena —Dijo serio. Ash lo miró confundido ¿Qué clase de cuestionamiento era ese?

—¿A qué te refrieres? —hizo una mueca de confusión mientras lo miraba expectante e indignado.

—Eso Ash —hizo una pausa y se detuvo mirándolo fijamente con una expresión seria— ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Serena?

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **Ando suuper apurada realizando un trabajo de la universidad así que paso a dejarles el cap que casi, casi me olvido de subir...**

 **Lamento no poder volver a contestar reviews ¡Pero ya el lunes que viene lo hago sin falta como siempre!**

 **Aún así no se eviten comentar, háganlo me motiva mucho :)**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows!**

 **Y por el graan apoyo que tuvo mi oneshot ¡Me alegra que les gustara!**

 **¡Lamento si ven algún error! No pude revisarlo como me hubiese gustado.**

 **¡Ok sin mas que decir adios!**


	7. Séptima Pieza

**"Séptima Pieza"**

Su mente era propensa a divagar, por lo que no era muy bueno prestando atención. Tampoco es que haya sido alguien que tuviera muchas cosas en la cabeza ya que, básicamente, estaba ocupada por sus sueños, fantasías y todo lo que eso conlleva; estrategias, consejos, relaciones conformadas a través de ellos. En fin, todo lo que su periferia pudiera abarcar.

Tampoco se interesó por buscar más allá, ni se lo habían planteado. De manera que temas aún más complejos, como lo pueden ser los sentimientos, tanto propios como ajenos, quedaban totalmente excluidos para él o no les tomaba un valor correspondiente, considerándolo todo lo mismo.

Si alguien le agradaba se volvía su amigo automáticamente, sin ningún tipo de miramientos o prejuicios. Si no lo hacía, se convertía en su rival. Pero que, finalmente, también terminaba cayendo en el lado de la amistad. Y es que el chico no podía mantener ambos por mucho tiempo. Si fuera por él, todos serian amigos.

Pero no había más nada, y jamás se lo cuestionó. No tenia porque hacerlo, es decir, estaba cómodo, ¿por qué complicarse? el no era de hacerlo. Ni siquiera en una batalla, aunque llegara a realizar cosas asombrosas, todo era diversión para él, todo era relativamente "sencillo".

Pero no podía vivir así por siempre y esto lo ignoraba. La vida, con el tiempo, va requiriendo de más cosas, y los sentimientos es algo que el ser humano no puede ignorar.

Curiosamente no con todas las personas nuestro sentimientos evolucionan, la gran mayoría llegan a un punto de la relación donde se queda estancada, y está bien; como las amistades o, en su mayor expresión, las mejores amistades.

Pero hay casos excepcionales que no podemos evitar, situaciones que para algunos solo llega una vez y es para siempre. Otros lo experimentan muchas más veces, pero al final ambas llegan al mismo resultado.

Sin embargo él nunca pensó esto, jamás se detuvo a meditarlo y si se lo plantearon no prestó atención. No lo hizo porque en el momento, sinceramente, no tenía relevancia ya que sabía que no había nada.

Pero aunque él lo intente, no puede ignorar que algunas cosas cambian. Quizás era muy sutil, demasiado, pero ahí estaba, molestándolo de alguna forma.

No quería verlo, hacia la vista gorda y se enfocaba en otra cosa, mas no lo dejaba tranquilo. Algo siempre estaba ahí recordándoselo y sacándoselo en cara, obligándolo a cuestionárselo.

Como lo estaba haciendo Tom ahora mismo…

—¿A qué te refrieres? —hizo una mueca de confusión mientras lo miraba expectante e indignado.

—Eso Ash —hizo una pausa y se detuvo mirándolo fijamente con una expresión seria— ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Serena?

Él lo miró aún más confundido si eso era posible. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Que a caso no tiene una respuesta de lo más obvia?

—Ella es mi amiga —hizo una expresión como si fuera obvio.

—Eso lo sé. Pero no me refería al estado de su relación, hablo de que es lo que tú sientes cuando estas con ella —el chico parecía muy interesado en la respuesta que el azabache diera cosa que lo extrañó.

—¿A caso eso tiene importancia? —no dejaba de tener el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Depende Ash —cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Depende de qué?

—De la respuesta que tú me des —definitivamente el chico quería verle explotar la cabeza.

—Pues yo…no sabría que decirte. ¿Por qué debo cuestionarme eso? —inquirió ya harto de la situación.

El castaño suspiró, separó los brazos y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. Era un chico muy difícil, y muy cabeza dura. Pero no se rendiría, si no sabía que responderle lo obligaría a descubrirlo por sí mismo.

—Solo déjame preguntaré esto: Cuándo estas con Serena, o con solo pensar en ella, ¿sientes lo mismo que cuando se trata de otros de tus amigos o hay algo, aunque sea pequeño, que es diferente? —clavó su mirada en la de azabache, sersiorándose de que lo escuchara atentamente. Pudo ver como el chico abrió los ojos ligeramente para luego no emitir más palabra alguna—. Piénsalo…

Ash quedó con una expresión confusa. Por momentos parecía que quería decirle algo pero se callaba enseguida.

—¡Chicos apresúrense! —gritó la pelimiel elevando su brazo.

La voz de la chica sonó como un timbre en la mente de Ash. No supo porque, pero se le hizo algo incómoda.

—¡Enseguida vamos! —les respondió el castaño para seguidamente comenzar a caminar en su dirección. Ash, tras unos segundos se percató de esto y lo siguió.

Serena miraba emocionada el cartel del mostrador con los distintos tipos de pasteles. Todos se veían deliciosos y eran muy divertidos. Tras meditarlo un poco tomó una elección.

—Creo que elegiré el de frutos rojos con forma de Cherrim —exclamó con una sonrisa—. ¿O mejor el especial Vivillon de menta? —Puso su dedo índice en su mentón e hizo una expresión de confusión— ¡Ah! Mejor ese se lo elijo a Bonnie.

—Yo elegiré el de vainilla de Bunneary —contestó Tom observando también el cartel.

—Y a Clemont le llevaré el de banana con forma de Psyduck —concluyó su pedido la performer—. ¿Y tu Ash de cuál quieres? —Se giró al chico quién se veía bastante pensativo y no prestó atención a sus palabras—. ¿Ash? —volvió a llamarlo pero de nuevo no hubo reacción.

Preocupada se le acercó, y tocando suavemente su hombro lo volvió a llamar. El muchacho ante la cercanía se sobresaltó, dio un paso atrás y la miró. La chica se sorprendió por su reacción.

—¿Q-que sucede? —intentó sonar tranquilo.

—Am… ¿qué pastel pedirás? —le dijo aún con una mirada extrañada mientras le señalaba con su pulgar el cartel.

El entrenador desvió la mirada a donde la chica apuntaba, se acercó al mostrador y meditó su elección un par de segundos.

—¡Quiero el Eevee de chocolate! —volvió a su expresión sonriente.

Cuando hubieron comprado los pasteles, salieron de la pequeña tienda, y al dar unos pocos pasos lograron divisar dos cabelleras rubias acercándose a ellos. Serena los llamó levantando su brazo para indicar su ubicación. Bonnie al verlos corrió más pronto que su hermano a ellos.

—¡Aquí están! —exclamó la chica mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento—. Se alejaron mucho para no haber pasado tanto tiempo —en ese momento pudo notar lo que sus amigos traían en mano, e inmediatamente se le hizo agua a la boca—. ¡Uy, yo también quiero uno!

—Bonnie, creo que me dejaste en banca rota —jadeó exhausto su hermano cuando hubo llegado junto a ellos. La niña le dedicó una infantil mirada fulminante, dio media vuelta y se preparaba para hacer un pequeño berrinche, pero Serena fue más rápida.

—Aquí tienes Bonnie, compré para ambos —La pelimiel le enseñó una pequeña bolsa de papel madera con el logo de la tienda impreso en su frente y su revés —. Veamos, éste es el tuyo, Especial Vivillon de menta —indicó buscando dentro del paquete y entregándole a la chica el postre —. Y el tuyo Clemont, es el de banana con forma de Psyduck —sonrió al entregarle ambos pasteles.

—¡Gracias Serena! —La mirada de la menor brilló al contemplar la graciosa y divertida forma que presentaba el pastelillo— ¡Oh, qué hermoso! ¡Pareciera que está bailando! Me hizo recordar al baile de esta noche, ¡ya no puedo esperar!

—Si, yo tampoco. Será emocionante —le respondió Tom en su usual tono sereno.

—Tom, ¿tú también irá? —inquirió mirándolo curioso el rubio.

—No sabía que irías Tom, ¿a caso ya tienes pareja? ¿Quién es? —la curiosidad de Bonnie sacó a luz un tema un tanto complicado. Sobre todo para Serena, pero de todos modos se tendrían que enterar de algún modo.

—Eh, si… —el chico desvió inseguro su mirada a Serena, y ella casi con la misma expresión, pero más confiada, le asintió—, iré con Serena —La sonrisa de Bonnie desapareció por un instante, Clemont levantó ambas cejas sorprendido y Ash volteo a verlo con una expresión desconcertada.

—¿Es verdad Serena? —la niña la miró algo extrañada, y es que no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—S-si —solo pudo contestar de manera nerviosa. Bonnie levantó las cejas de la sorpresa y Ash la miró por unos segundos, luego se volteo.

Se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas de afuera, cuyo número se extendía a lo largo de las calles del festival, Independientes de cualquier negocio. No hablaron mucho, y si lo hacían era solo para comentar algo que habían observado en ese momento. Ese lugar era algo sorprendente, cualquiera perdía su mirada en las tantas cosas que se podían admirar allí.

Pero Ash era la rara excepción. Él no miraba algo en específico, y a la vez la miraba a ella. La miraba sin saber porqué. Quizás, porque creía que así, de alguna forma, podría hallar una respuesta para su ya abatida mente.

¿Qué tenía Serena que la hacía diferente? Tal vez, en realidad, no tenga nada. ¿Y por qué pensaba eso entonces? A lo mejor, su mente se atormentaba por las palabras de Tom. ¿Por qué el repentino interés? En Tom y, no podía negarlo, de alguna forma también en él.

Ella se veía tan tranquila y risueña, ¿qué tenía de diferente eso?, siempre fue así. Y él nunca se cuestionaba nada. Y ahora, de repente, lo hacía. Por más que pensara las palabras de Tom, no tenían ningún sentido para él, pero aún así le molestaban y lo obligaban a acordarse de ellas y tenerlas presentes, solo para disputar con él mismo. Como una molesta piedra en el zapato, no tiene valor para uno, pero siempre está ahí y a cada paso que das la recuerdas.

Alto, ¿estaba comparando a Serena con una piedra en el zapato? No claro que no. Ella es especial, de alguna forma. Eso no lo negaba, pero tampoco lo consideraba súper importante. Es decir si, le tenía un gran aprecio, pero así era con todos, ¿no? ¿Pero por qué solo con ella se sometía a querer entender y descifrar lo que era para él?

No debía hacerlo, ya se estaba agobiando. Por eso era mejor no cuestionarse, si es amigo, bien. Si no, rival. Así fue siempre, y Serena era su amiga. Estaba complicándose por nada. Lo mejor era ignorarlo, así debió haber hecho desde el comienzo.

—¿Ash, estás bien? —la voz preocupada de su compañera lo descolocó.

Todos lo observaban, y no era para menos. Al estar tan pensativo tenía una expresión fruncida en el rostro, y de vez en cuando gesticulaba de forma extraña y nerviosa. Él la miró, y de nuevo esos pensamientos quisieron asaltar su mente. Quería ignorarlos, pero al estar viendo a la chica le era casi imposible. En un intento desesperado giró su vista para evitarla. Mala idea. Ahora sus ojos veían a Tom, quien estaba sentado a su izquierda.

El chico lo miraba con una expresión seria, cosa que molestó a Ash. ¿Qué a caso leía su mente? Vio como, sutilmente, desviaba la vista hacia Serena y la volvía a él, en un gesto de indicarle que respondiera. Su actitud pareció altiva al azabache, ¿por qué tanto interés de él en Serena? Era _su_ amiga, ¿y ahora de la nada ellos se llevan excelente y hasta él le dice que hacer con ella y como tratarla?

Ash se enojó. No pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada fastidiada al chico, pero este no le demostraba intimidación. Él y Serena siempre se han llevado bien, y jamás tuvo que cuestionarse nada con ella. Si estaban mal, se apoyaban. Si estaban felices se alegraban con y por el otro. Si estaban confundidos se daban ánimo, y cuando lo necesitaban siempre se tenían el uno al otro para poder seguir superándose en cada obstáculo que se les fuera presentando.

Pero llegó _él_ y alteró todo, alteró a Serena y lo estaba alterando a él. De alguna forma les estaba haciendo daño, estaba perturbando su relación con Serena. En ese momento ya no lo vio como un amigo, no. Ahora era su rival.

—¿Ash, que tienes? —Serena había inclinado un poco su cuerpo y su cabeza para poder ver al rostro del entrenador que se encontraba frente suyo.

Si la volvía a mirar explotaría, tenía que salir de ahí. Sintió una sensación de angustia mezclada con cólera subirle desde el estomago, apretó los puños en un intento de serenarse y desviar allí toda su molestia.

Se levantó de manera brusca, sin percatarse de que, en el arrebato, tiró la silla en la que se encontraba, desconcertando a todos, en especial a la pelimiel. Ella lo miraba ofuscada, ¿qué le pasaba a Ash? Últimamente estaba actuando raro, como si tuviese un conflicto emocional pero, ¿a causa de qué?

—Debo irme —dijo al fin mientras daba media vuelta para comenzar a caminar. Al realizar unos pasos, Serena decidió también levantarse de su silla.

—Espera Ash, ¿a dónde vas? —elevó un poco la voz por la distancia. El chico se detuvo, y pensó que podría decirle. No estaba molesto con la pelimiel, pero ahora no tenía deseos de tratar con ella, no tenia deseos de atormentarse más con esos molestos pensamientos, solo quería ignorarlos e irse de allí.

—Debo entrenar —fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Ellos nunca lo molestaban si el se encontraba concentrado en ello. Se fió que esta vez sería igual. Así que, dicho eso, volvió a encaminarse lejos de allí.

Ya se había alejado bastante, por lo que trató de suspirar e intentar relajarse. Pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil, y la mirada medio preocupada y acusadora de Pikáchu no ayudaba. Solo quería irse de allí lo más rápido posible, desconectarse un momento de todo lo que, últimamente, lo estaba agobiando desde la llegada de Tom.

—¡Ash! —El grito lo oyó resonar en toda su cabeza, y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, por lo que no quiso voltear, más si detuvo su caminar. Escuchaba su respiración agitada, había corrido para alcanzarlo—Ash, ¿qué te sucede? Tú no eres así —la chica jadeaba mientras intentaba hablar.

No quería hacer esto, en verdad no tenía ánimos de hablar con ella. Pero no iba a ignorarla, el no era así, y menos con ella.

—Nada Serena, solo, tengo deseos de entrenar —trató de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero la chica lo conocía muy bien.

—Ash, por favor dime, ¿hay algo que te moleste? —habló en tono preocupado. Tenía que ser Serena, ella no le creería tan fácil, siempre se preocupaba por él. Pero sus insistencias en este momento no lo estaban ayudando a que se tranquilizara.

—Te digo que estoy bien Serena, no me sucede nada —sonó algo seco. Ella al oírlo frunció el entrecejo, ¿por qué le huía tanto? Siempre se habían apoyado, y si alguno tenía un problema el otro estaba ahí para acompañarlo. Pero últimamente todo estaba tan raro entre ellos.

—Si te molestó algo que hice o…

—¡Serena no insistas, te estoy diciendo que estoy bien! —le levantó la voz, y eso le afectó. Jamás lo había hecho y le molestaba porque no tenía razón para hacerlo.

—¡No es cierto, no estás bien! Tom me dijo que quizás podrías…—fue el colmo, ¿por qué tuvo que mencionarlo?

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?! —Finalmente se volteó a verla, señalando un punto detrás de ella haciendo referencia al chico—¡Si tanto te importa, regresa con él en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo!

Lo que Ash dijo no tenía ningún sentido, ni para ella, ni para él tampoco. Pero en ese momento era algo que molestaba al azabache. Tom se había convertido en su rival, estaba atentando en su relación con Serena y le molestaba la cercanía que recientemente estaba teniendo ellos dos. Se sentía desplazado, Serena _su_ amiga lo estaba remplazando.

—¡Estoy intentando ayudarte, ¿qué no ves?!

—¡No necesito tu ayuda Serena, déjame solo! —La chica se exasperó, Ash estaba actuando como nunca lo había hecho.

—¡Eres un egoísta, solo piensas en ti! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta decirme que te sucede?!

—¡Lo dice la chica que no me dijo que iría al baile con Tom! —se pausó un poco después de decir eso, ni él entendía de donde había salido. ¿Lo estaba pensando? ¿Eso había estado en su cabeza? No entendía como podía molestarle, no debería molestarle, pero ahí estaba, molestándolo.

Serena lo miró, primero con una expresión entre sorpresa y confusión. ¿A Ash le molestaba eso? ¿Por qué? Si el mismo la había rechazado, él mismo le dijo que eso no le interesaba. Pero ahí estaba, reclamándole por ir con otro chico. Se molestó, el podía rechazarla pero ella no podía elegir ir con alguien más, ¿qué pretendía Ash qué hiciera?

—¡Al menos él si quiere ir conmigo! —se desahogó, nunca pensó que se lo diría a Ash, la situación se había vuelto tan rara, ninguno se reconocía.

—¡¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡Diviértete en el baile, yo me voy!

—¡Bien, eso haré!

Ambos se voltearon y comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas. Sus pasos era firmes y rápidos, se podía notar la molestia en su caminar. Ya cuando se hubieron alejado bastante la culpa de sus acciones anteriores empezó a carcomerlos por dentro. Aún así, su orgullo les impidió desistir de su accionar.

Se habían dicho todo, o bueno, en realidad lo que les molestaba. El festival seguía su animado curso y faltaban pocas horas para el baile, el entusiasmo y la emoción se percibía en el aire. Pero para ambos ya nada importaba igual.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Perdón por no subir el capitulo ayer lo que pasó fue que...me olvidé jeje así de simple, hice varias cosas en el día y se me pasó, ¡disculpen!**

 **¿Qué les apreció el capítulo? ¿Se esperaban este giro en la relación de Ash y Serena? Yo no al principio pero con el tiempo se dio xD**

 **Ahora, como lo prometí responderé sus reviews del cap pasado y el anterior a ese. Les pido disculpas por eso ¡peeero! aprobé mi trabajo final, así que estoy feliz :D**

 **¡comeencemos!**

 **KRT215:** **jaja amo tus comentarios, son como tan, tan... simples, pero a la vez como que se siente que es la emoción del momento y luego te despides jaja es un clásico ¡gracias!**

 **sliferdark1:** **estos "celos" a nadie le gustan x( pero sep, sirven para que Ash se de cuenta...ya viste como termino desenbocando ahora solo falta eperar que sucerderá después...¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sakura Zala:** **jaja ese cap fue una mezcla total de sensaciones para Ash, es más, fue donde comenzó todo su delirio xD Pero de a poco por esas cosas se va dando cuenta de otras...aunque muy, muy cuenta no se da tanta jaja como es Ash solo se guía por impulsos no es muy dado a razonamientos... Pero has visto que ha pesar de todo lo lindo las cosas se pusieron difíciles...a ver como lo solucionan ¡Gracias por tus exteeensos comentarios, siempre me alegran y divierten! ¡saludos!**

 **DarkCris:¡Gracias por leer la historia! Me alegra que te esté gustando :)**

 **Andreu320:** **Ash ahora está sintiendo lo que Serena sintió...el rechazo. Y se lo tiene bien merecido :T ok ok su relación con Tom como viste ya no es la mejor, pero él es el que se complica por todo tratando de ignorarlo, a ver que sucede luego...Y sip, soy universitaria :v pero tampoco es para tanto solo tengo 19 me creo más chica todavía...¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**

 **Pokefan47vdr:** **¡Me alegra que te guste cada vez más! Eso me motiva, espero ver tu reacción de este capitulo. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **DaRoMi:** **Ooh no sabes lo emocionante que es para mí que leas mi historia, ya sabes que amo la tuya xD La relación de Tom con los lectores es como de amor/odio xD por lo menos ya no es para Ash su "amiguitio"xD ¡Pero vamos! alguien le tiene que decir las cosas a Ash en la cara ya que el solito no se da cuenta, si no mira como se pone xD Creo que Ash es más de los que responden y luego piensan, ya viste hoy con Tom y al final con Serena...¡Gracias por leer y comentar! y me alegra que te agrade la historia :'3 ¡Suerte con tu fic! Ya espero el próximo capítulo...**

 **¡Y esos eran todos!**

 **Les quiero avisar una cosa antes de despedirme; como ya habia mencionado antes, este fic lo estaba publicando en otra plataforma antes de aquí, y estaba mucho más adelantado. Peeero mientras yo seguía subiendo capítulos aquí tuve un tiempo de bloqueo para seguir escribiendo (el cap 5) así que me atracé. Por lo que ahora tanto FF como Wattpad tienen el mismo número de capítulos creados así que...ya no les puedo asegurar que subiré capitulo seguro todos los lunes, es decir, no es que me tadaré en hacerlo, ya que a este fic no le queda mucho, pero si no trendrá horario fijo ¡disculpen y espero que sigan disfrutándolo aún así!**

 **Sin maas que decir me despido ¡Gracias por sus reviews, favs yfollows! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	8. Octava Pieza

**"Octava Pieza"**

Su respiración estaba algo agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza. No se había percatado de que aún apretaba sus puños. Intentó suavizarlos, mas automáticamente volvía a hacerlo.

Estaba furiosa, tanto con Ash como con la situación en sí. Todo estaba tan extraño, jamás había discutido con él, nunca lo había visto molesto de esa manera y mucho menos con ella. No sabía determinar con exactitud cuando pudo haber comenzado todo. Si bien, para ella, desde que Ash la rechazó venía cargando con ese dolor mas trataba de no aparentarlo, se esforzaba para que ningún cambio visible se muestre en ella; procuró ser cariñosa, amable, compañera cómo siempre, pero aún así las cosas cambiaron.

Trató de echarse la culpa, rebuscó en sus acciones algo que pudiera haber ocasionado el malestar del azabache. Pero por más que intentara no veía ninguna falencia en ella, solo quiso ayudarlo y él le gritó.

¿Estaba molesto porque no le había dicho que iría al baile con Tom? ¿Que tenía el que ver en eso? Si él mismo le había dicho que esas cosas no le interesaban. Además, ni que tuviera que decirle todo lo que iba a hacer, era su amigo tampoco era su nov… no importaba ya todo eso.

Ash actuaba raro, desconocía totalmente esa faceta del entrenador. Eso en parte le angustiaba, quería ayudarlo, eso no iba a negarlo. Quería saber que le pasaba, esforzarse para tranquilizar su corazón y que vuelva a ser el Ash sonriente que tanto quería y admiraba.

Pero no, el chico no la había dejado, y estaba muy molesta como para ir por él ahora. Definitivamente no lo haría, no fue su culpa, él tenía que disculparse con ella. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser su culpa? Sus intenciones siempre fueron buenas. Si quería estar solo pues bien, a ella ya no le importaría…

Llegó al lugar donde estaban sentados anteriormente, se dirigió a su silla al mismo pasó firme con el que vino. Se sentó bruscamente en ella, cruzó sus brazos y con los ojos cerrados de la molestia continuó comiendo su pastel.

Su amigos la miraban vacilantes, los hermanos rubios sabían que ella no era de actuar así, algo grave debió de haber ocurrido para que se encuentre en ese estado.

—Serena, ¿estás bien? —preguntó algo dudosa la más pequeña.

—Estoy perfectamente —su voz sonaba seca y con aire de molestia. La rubia miró de reojo a su hermano y este le devolvió la misma mirada, llegando a una igual conclusión: algo había pasado.

—Y, ¿Ash está bie…?

—¡No me interesa! —elevó la voz exasperada, sorprendiendo aún más a sus amigos. Todos colocaron una mirada preocupada, inclusive Tom, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la situación. La chica suavizó un poco su semblante y suspiró, estaba siendo injusta con sus amigos—. Lo lamento, no debí gritar —se disculpó con una mirada melancólica.

Clemont, luego de intentar analizar la situación, la miró con compasión. Quería saber que era lo que había pasado, pero su misión ahora era intentar llevar la calma al grupo, Serena en ese estado no les contaría nada y no pretendía hacerla sentir más incómoda. Le dedicó una sonrisa solidaría, primero a su hermana quien la captó enseguida, y luego a la pelimiel.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó, ella, por la pena, trató de no mirarlos—No falta mucho para que comience el baile, ¿qué dice si vamos en camino?

—¡Así es! Entre más pronto lleguemos más disfrutaremos —Bonnie le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de confianza.

Serena elevó un poco la vista y observó el sonriente rostro de sus dos rubios amigos. Sintió como una pequeña calidez aplacaba un poco su desazonado corazón y, curvando sutilmente sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, agradeció en su interior tener tan buenos amigos.

—Sí, tienen razón.

Decidieron ponerse en marcha al lugar estipulado para la celebración de dicho evento. La mirada de Tom en ese momento se enfocaba en la chica pelimiel, quién sostenía un semblante acongojado. No podía evitar sentir algo de culpa por su situación, quizás sus palabras confundieron demasiado a Ash y estas lo llevaron a realizar una locura. No le gustaba mirar como la chica sufría, quería ayudarla a como dé lugar. Detuvo su caminar y elevando la voz llamó la atención de sus amigos.

—Ah yo…olvidé, mi cuaderno de bocetos en el Centro Pokémon y necesito ir por él —señaló con el pulgar un punto detrás de sí esperando con ansias que no hicieran muchas preguntas.

—De acuerdo, te esperaremos en el lugar de baile —respondió Clemont por todos. El chico suspiró internamente por esa simple respuesta.

—Enseguida regreso. Y Serena —llamó a la chica y ella lo miró con atención—, no te preocupes, no te haré esperar —le regaló una sonrisa la cual animó a la chica, por lo que se la devolvió.

Luego de eso a un pasó apresurado emprendió su camino al Centro Pokémon.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y, en un arrebato por intentar descargar su furia, la azotó de un golpe, haciendo que su ruido retumbara por el inmenso cuarto y gran parte de todo el edificio del Centro Pokémon.

Se desplomó en la cama, apenas dándole tiempo a su pokémon de saltar de su hombro. Mantuvo un instante su rostro enterrado en la almohada hasta que el poco aire que tenía comenzó a hacerle falta. Se giró sobre sí mismo quedando con la mirada clavada en el alto techo del dormitorio, para finalmente liberar un largo y sonoro suspiro.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan irritado sin razón aparente. Se asqueaba de sí mismo por comportarse así, mas era algo que no podía evitar. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa escandalosa situación? Ya ni él se reconocía.

¡Le había gritado a Serena diablos! ¡¿Qué clase de persona con el más mínimo uso de su raciocinio hubiese hecho lo mismo?! Sin duda en ese momento no pensaba con claridad, y ahora se lamentaba. La había tratado de manera muy cruel y ella no había hecho nada…

No, ella no… ¡Él!

¡De no ser por Tom nada de esto hubiera pasado! Cada vez que pensaba en el chico no podía evitar sentir como su estómago se revolvía de la rabia; sus palabras confusas, sus acercamientos con Serena, el hecho de que ella lo prefiera ahora antes que a él…Es decir, ¡siempre hacían todo juntos, rayos! Era como una regla implícita o un capricho del universo para que así suceda. Y ahora Tom llegaba y mágicamente la rompía.

Bufó molesto y frunció el ceño. El chico se había ganado bien merecido el lugar de _rival_ en su corazón…Claro así lo pensaba porque sentía lo mismo que con los otros. Era lo mismo, ¿no?

Rival…rival… ¿Rival de qué? Jamás habían tenido una batalla. Arrugó aún más el rostro mientras colocaba una ligera expresión de confusión. ¿Podía catalogarlo de _rival_ aun sin haber batallado? Seguro que sí. Pero, curiosamente, tampoco en algún momento sintió deseos de luchar contra él, o se interesó en su equipo si quiera. ¿Habrá sido por su sueño? Puede ser, pero ya había conocido personas que no deseaban ser entrenadores y aún así batalló con ellas.

Entonces, si no era por las batallas, ¿por qué lo sentía su rival? Porque estaba seguro de que era la misma sensación. ¿Habrá otra cosa?

Lo meditó unos momentos hasta que la respuesta le llegó con una fugaz imagen: Serena. Recordó su rostro molesto y dolido a la vez, durante su discusión. Que idiota había sido, la había lastimado. ¿Lo perdonaría luego de eso?

Bajó la mirada a su pokémon que se encontraba de pie junto a él. Su mirada era una mezcla de preocupación y regaño, sabía que su entrenador había actuado mal.

—Me comporté como un tonto, ¿verdad Pikachu? —el pokémon suspiró y lo miró compasivo mientras asentía con un "pika".

Él también suspiró y volvió a dirigir su mirada al techo. ¿Por qué Serena lo hacía sentir así?

" _cuando estás con Serena, o con solo pensar en ella, ¿sientes lo mismo que con tus demás amigos o hay algo, aunque sea mínimo, que es diferente?"_

Le molestaba tener que pensar en la pregunta de Tom, pero supuso que en ese momento podría encontrar la respuesta.

Tenía que admitir que Serena lo hacía sentir diferente, aunque sea un poquito, pero solo ahora lo notaba. Ella era…especial. No podía definirlo de otra forma, tampoco sabía muy bien a qué se refería con eso, pero era algo importante.

Le gustaba verla feliz, ya lo había dicho. Sentía que apoyarla era su deber, y protegerla su obligación, como si de algo totalmente delicado y frágil se tratase. Aunque bien sabía que la chica era fuerte, siempre se lo demostraba; en cada performer, cada ensayo, y estaba orgulloso de ella por eso.

No podía negar que le gustaba sentir su apoyo en cada combate, hasta llego a la conclusión de que lo necesitaba de alguna forma. Su sonrisa era muy acogedora, y sus ocurrencias siempre le resultaban llamativas. No es que era la primera chica divertida que conocía, pero ella era…diferente. Su amabilidad era algo que le atraía, en un buen sentido. Nunca había conocido a una chica que le tuviera tanta paciencia, y tenía que admitir que él era algo insoportable en ocasiones.

Sí, Serena era diferente. ¿Pero eso en que cambiaba todo? Seguía siendo su amiga, ¿cierto? Sí, una amiga muy especial…

Tenía muchas cosas que resolver. Como quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, antes de que llegase Tom... Una idea anidó en su cabeza: Si Tom era su rival, o al menos así lo sentía, fuese por Serena o lo que sea, sabía una forma de resolver todo entonces:

Con una batalla.

¡Sí, claro! ¡Esa era la solución! Si vencía a Tom en una batalla le demostraría su superioridad y le dejaría en claro que no podía llegar de la nada y robarle a Serena. Tenía que derrotarlo, estaba decidido a eso, seguramente así resolvería todo con la chica.

—¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! —se sentó de golpe en la cama asustando a su pokémon—. ¡Si derroto a Tom en una batalla podría arreglar todo! —cerró su puño frente suyo mientras colocaba una mirada de emoción y determinación. Pikachu inclinó la cabeza confundido— ¡Vamos amigo, tenemos que ir a buscarlo y…!

Había dado un salto de la cama y se dirigía determinado hacía la puerta cuando está se abrió de pronto provocando que diera un salto hacia atrás. Del otro lado apareció la persona que estaba buscando: Tom entró y lo miró algo extrañado. Ash cambió su expresión a una seria automáticamente.

—Vaya, te vez bastante animado. Todo lo contrario a Serena —recriminó con una mirada acusadora. Ese comentario le molestó, pero también no pudo evitar preocuparse por la chica. ¿Serena estaba mal? Seguro era por su culpa, pero no duraría mucho, ya sabía cómo resolverlo todo, o eso creía.

—Pues cambiaré eso ahora —Cruzó los brazos y frunció el entrecejo un poco.

—¿Qué, en serio? —No pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa— No me digas que ya sabes la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que sí —Desenlazó sus brazos, se irguió y apuntó con su dedo índice hacía el castaño frente suyo— Tom, te reto a una batalla.

—¿Eh? —sintió como su rostro se desencajaba de la confusión. ¿Por qué le había pedido algo así?— ¿Y eso para qué?

—Es obvio, desde que llegaste no has sabido hacer más que provocar que las cosas conmigo y Serena estén extrañas. Me hiciste enfadar, por eso ahora te considero mi rival —cerró los ojos y volvió a cruzar los brazos en un gesto infantil— Si te derroto en una batalla todo esto se resolverá.

El chico no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. En serio no entendía nada. ¿Solo tenía batallas en su cabeza?

—¿En serio crees que una batalla resolverá tu situación con Serena? —habló molesto encarnando una ceja.

—Todos los altercados con mis rivales se han resuelto con una batalla, y esto no será diferente —volvió a poner su postura sería.

—Esto es muy diferente Ash, empezando porque yo no soy tu "rival" —hizo un gesto con sus dedos señalando las comillas.

—¡No quieras huir, pelea conmigo y resolvamos esto de una buena vez! —se impacientó y lo miró con enojo cerrando ambos puños.

—Aquí el único que tiene que resolver cosas eres tú Ash. Mira, no soy tu rival y no voy a luchar contra ti —comenzó a caminar por la habitación hasta acercarse a sus cosas—. Tu situación con Serena a mi no me debe concernir, y no es mi culpa que no te des cuenta de las cosas obvias —tomó su cuaderno junto con el lápiz y se dirigió a la puerta colocándose de nuevo frente a Ash—. Escucha, Serena está mal, y está mal por ti. No sé lo que le hiciste, pero de lo muy poco que la conozco se que ella no se merece eso. Y de lo muy poco que te conozco se que tampoco te agrada. Deberías ordenar tus sentimientos por ella, sean cuales sean, e ir a pedirle perdón, de otra forma la perderás, no sé cuanto más ella pueda soportar —se dio media vuelta y tomó la manija de la puerta— me voy al baile, ella me está esperando.

Cuando Ash vio la puerta cerrarse delante suyo aún mantenía una cara de impresión con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si hubiese querido decir algo pero no pudo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Tom le negó batallar con él? Pero, ¿cómo resolvería todo ahora?

Su mente era un sobrecargo de pensamientos tras las palabras del chico. Las más empeñadas eran el pensar que había herido a Serena. Serena sufría por su culpa, la había lastimado. ¡Él mismo! Él, que siempre se preocupó por su bienestar, le había fallado a ella y se había fallado a sí mismo al dispensar la obligación que se había impuesto.

La vista se le había nublado, su pokémon intentó hacer que reaccionara apoyando sus patas delanteras en su pantalón llamándolo. Pero él chico solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y desplomarse de nuevo en la cama.

Puso su ante brazo en su frente y dirigió una mirada triste y seria hacia el mismo techo. Pikachu subió a su lado e intentó llamarlo pero en vano.

Se mesó el cabello y pasó pesadamente esa misma mano por su rostro para luego mantenerla ahí. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Se sentía un monstruo, estaba irreconocible.

Tenía que resolver las cosas, y si era para hacer que Serena deje de sufrir haría a un lado su orgullo y escucharía las palabras de Tom. De otro modo si no lo hacía…

" _La perderás"_

Negó fuertemente con su cabeza ante esa idea. Aún tenían sueños que cumplir, no podían separarse, quería estar a su lado cuando ella lo logre, apoyándola. De la misma forma que también deseaba que ella este con él.

" _Serena está mal por ti"_

" _Ella no se merece eso"_

Serena era de las mejores personas que había conocido, eso lo tenía bien claro. Siempre fue tan linda con él y con todos. No sabría que sería el grupo sin ella. Si bien cada uno era especial, pero Serena era la parte vital del grupo. Así lo creía él, aunque ella dijese lo contrario. Siempre lo estimaba mucho, eso le agradaba porque lo hacía sentir fortalecido.

Su expresión se relajó, miró a su pokémon y al notar su semblante de preocupación posó su mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla.

—Lamento si te estoy preocupando amigo —el pokémon le respondió de forma levemente afirmativa. Ash volvió su mirada al techo mientras seguía acariciando al roedor—. Serena siempre fue muy amable con nosotros, ¿verdad? —sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y el pokémon le respondió alegre asintiendo con un "¡Pikachu!", el chico rio un poco ante su felicidad—Te agrada mucho, ¿no es cierto? Siempre les prepara ricos postres y se preocupa porque estén limpios.

El pokémon volvió a asentir, pero esta vez notó la expresión de su entrenador al mencionar a la chica, por lo que salió de debajo de su mano y se subió a su abdomen. El chico lo miró extrañado y el ratón eléctrico con su pequeño dedo apuntó directamente hacía él.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Pikachu? —el roedor le exclamó con una mirada algo acusadora. Señaló la cama de Serena y volvió a apuntarle, haciendo que el chico entendiera— Eh… si, si claro. A mí también me agrada, es una gran amiga….

Amiga…

No, no podía…

Esa palabra: _amiga,_ se le hacía rara, como si le faltara algo. Ya lo había dicho, ella era especial, diferente. Llegó a un grado de relación totalmente desconocido para él, y por más que quisiera negarlo, queriendo evitar salir de su zona de confort, eso lo había llevado a como estaba ahora.

Si seguía queriendo engañarse a si mismo volvería a cometer locuras como la que acababa de hacer. Debía dejar de huir a lo que realmente sentía. No podía ser solo su amiga, era diferente, lo sentía muy diferente. Pero, ¿qué era?

" _¿Qué es lo que sientes por Serena?"_

—Genial, ahora hasta yo mismo me lo cuestiono —bufó molesto mientras colocaba su ante brazo sobre sus ojos.

Estuvo meditando un rato, los minutos pasaban y él seguía rebuscando en sus pensamientos la respuesta a sus sentimientos, pero no tenía caso. Se mesó de nuevo el cabello con desesperación y exclamó molesto.

—¡Rayos! ¡No lo sé! —Separó sus brazos en un movimiento brusco y los dejó extendidos a sus lados en la cama. Su pokémon lo mirada compaciente—. Ella, me agrada. Y me importa mucho, pero no sé por qué…es algo extraño, pero agradable —cerró sus ojos lamentándose ser tan duro para estas cosas.

"Deberías ir a pedirle perdón".

Suspiró, tenía que admitir que el castaño, en eso, tenía razón. Pero con solo pedirle perdón no bastaba, el la había hecho sufrir mucho, debía disculparse de una forma que demostrara lo verdaderamente arrepentido que estaba y que a la vez alegrara a la chica.

Pero, aunque fuera, dudaba si la pelimiel quisiera oírlo. Además de lo molesta que debía de estar con él, no podía pretender que deje el baile para acompañarlo a hablar, a ella le emocionaba mucho ese evento.

Recordó el cuando ella lo invitó, se veía algo nerviosa cuando se lo dijo, ahora que lo rememoraba se le hacía graciosa su cara. Y luego él… y luego él le dijo que no. Su sonrisa se borró al recordar como su expresión había cambiado después de su respuesta. Ahora que lo recordaba, ella se había puesto rara, como distante. ¿Se habría molestado? Pero si ella lo hizo solo para hacerlo sentir mejor, no es que en verdad "quisiera" ir con él, ¿o sí?

De todos modos ahora iría con Tom, él ya no tenía que ver. Frunció el entre cejo al recordarlo a ambos juntos, y más aún imaginándoselos en el baile al cual Serena lo había invitado a _él…_

Otra fugaz idea se asentó en su mente provocando que abriera ampliamente los ojos y se sentara en la cama, volviendo a generar una expresión extrañada en su pokémon que ya creía que a su entrenador le daría algo de tan repentinos cambios de ánimo.

Quizás Serena sí lo había invitado porque _quería_ ir con él. Entonces, si iba ahora, ella se podría feliz, evitaría que esté con Tom y podría pedirle disculpas.

¡Era perfecto!

Dio un salto de la cama y se golpeó dos veces con sus palmas en su rostro para luego poner una expresión de lo más feliz y radiante.

—¡Pikachu, eso es! —El pokémon bajó de la cama y se paró a su lado con una mirada inquisitiva—. ¡Debo ir al baile, solo así arreglaré las cosas con Serena! —El roedor eléctrico se alegró ante la decisión de su entrenador y exclamó con mucha felicidad para luego subirse a su hombro—. Vamos amigo —abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró al pokémon—, tenemos que recuperar a Serena —le giñó un ojo y salió del lugar con toda la determinación y entusiasmo que jamás había tenido por alguien.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Aquí el octavo capítulo de este fic atacacorazones (?**

 **Bueno hoy pude actualizar y eso es bueno pero ya empece a cursar y uuff que esta pesado, ¡pero! no dejaré de escribir esto que me encanta 3**

 **¿Qué les apreció éste octavo capítulo? Ya estamos llegando al tramo final de éste pequeño fic...**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y díganme que tal. Aquí estaré, leyéndolos y respondiéndolos como siempre ;)**

 **¡Ahora a contestar!**

 **KRT215:** **jaja es que es muy genial xD ¡gracias por tus comentarios! los espero cada actualización xD**

 **Pokefan47vdr: Era la idea : v Si agregaba algo más perdería el drama...jeje ¡gracias por comentar siempre!**

 **Andreu320: ¡Gracias! La verdad la discusión no estaba planeada desde un comienzo pero también me la veía venir... no se muy bien a que te referirás con "llevar todo a otro nivel" pero espero que como lo este desarrollando cumpla tus expectativas xD Ohh gracias, eso me vendría bien si quieres, tampoco es que busco la faaama pero un poco de spam no le viene mal a nadie xD ok no haz lo que quieras, te agradezco el gesto :3**

 ** brandonG95: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias! la verdad ese capítulo a mi también me gustó bastante, más que nada por la narrativa, salió así de la nada y pretendía hacer este igual pero creo que el ambiente no fue muy propicio, en fin espero que de igual modo haya quedado bien...See las cosas se volvieron raras de manera muy rápida, hasta yo me sorprendo. Y Tom pues...me da miedo que creo que robó bastante pantalla, espero que no sea así y solo sea cosa mia jeje ¡Gracias por leer! al fin actualicé lamento la demora :'v**

 **DaRoMi : ¡Oh muchas gracias! Amó escribir discusiones xD ok no pero si son muy emocionantes, pero claro cuando tiene sentido y detrás tiene un buen trasfondo. Esperemos y Ash sepa resolver todo con Serena, al menos ya se dio cuenta de su error eso es un avance xD ¡Gracias por comentar! El ultimo capitulo de tu fic lo tengo reservado para volverlo a leer y disfrutarlo de nuevo tranquilamente pero aún no encuentro tiempo ¡ya lo haré! xD nos vemos en el próximo review.**

 **Bueno chicos eso sería todo, no olviden dejar sus favs, reviews y folloes porfi 3**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cap ¡Bye, bye!**


	9. Novena Pieza

**"Novena Pieza"**

El murmullo de la gente al pasearse generaba un ruido agradable al ambiente. Era comparable al sonido constante del ida y vuelta de las olas del mar, o al crujido de las hojas de los árboles al mecerse con las pequeñas brisas.

La atmósfera era grata. No tranquila, pero si confortable. La concurrencia vestía elegante; desde las niñas con sus pomposos vestidos de tul, hasta los adultos con sus zapatos de charol y moños rebuscados.

La apacible música de salón hacía eco por toda la plaza; la cual era revestida con pequeñas baldosas de piedra que, direccionadas en forma de espiral, se unían en el centro generando una circunferencia decorada con la figura de un enorme Vivillon hecho de azulejos de colores brillantes.

Alrededor de allí, faroles altos y pequeñas luces colgadas en los arboles iluminaban de manera tenue, rodeando a las parejas que ya habían comenzado con su danza, y a los transeúntes que deambulaban por los alrededores, simplemente disfrutando de tan exquisita velada.

Ella, con un vestido de gasa color rosa pastel hasta las rodillas y detalles brillantes, se paseaba sobre sus zapatos bailarina – que tenían un ligero tacón – entre la muchedumbre, ignorando casi por completo los gritos de Clemont para que no vayan tan aprisa.

Y es que a cada paso que daba no podía evitar sentirse como una princesa de cuento de hadas, caminado por los jardines de un palacio rodeada de detalles pintorescos. Solo le hacía falta su príncipe azul…

Sintió un apretón en su mano derecha y al bajar la mirada vio el sonriente rostro de la pequeña rubia quien, se veía, estaba igual de emocionada que ella. Y es que, ¿qué chica fantasiosa nunca soñó con algo así?

Los moños dorados en la falda de tul del vestido de la niña, sumado a una pequeña tiara en su cabeza, resaltaban el reluciente color crema de su vestido y, junto a unas bailarinas bajas, ella se sentía igual de dichosa que su compañera mayor.

Ambas voltearon a ver a su amigo que venía detrás de ellas reclamando por su aguardo. Una camisa con tirantes y un elegante moño azul, sobre unos pantalones de poliéster y Zapatos Brogue color marrón, era lo que el chico había elegido en la tienda donde alquilaron los trajes. Bueno en parte, o casi nada en realidad, ya que la mayoría de su vestuario lo había seleccionado su persuasiva hermana. Tuvo suerte al, al menos, no dejar que le pusieran un saco. Según él, se sentiría muy incomodo.

Los tres se detuvieron frente a la enorme plaza, que en ese momento era el salón de baile, y luego de que el científico dejara de jadear del cansancio, posaron sus miradas maravillados de lo que tenían frente suyo.

—Es maravilloso… —musitó Serena en un suspiro, que se desvanecía en el aire ante el sonido de la apacible, pero sonora, música y las risas de la multitud.

Tenía que admitir que ver a las parejas gozando de un maravilloso encuentro por medio de la danza y el cariño mutuo, adornado por ese bello paisaje, le causaba una especie de envidia. ¡Oh! ¿Cuántas veces deliró en su mente con la idea de estar así un día con su príncipe azul?

Y es que desde niña soñó con su valeroso caballero; quien la rescataba del oscuro y profundo bosque y la llevaba al palacio donde, en un baile mágico, se transmitían todos los sentimientos que compartían, y con los cuales viviría juntos el resto de sus vidas.

Pero la realidad era muy distinta, y no se puede vivir en las fantasías. Por más que lo intentara no podía sacarse de la cabeza su situación. En verdad quería estar allí con él, era un anhelo que, aunque pareciere insignificante - y quizás sí lo era - implicaba algo muy íntimo y preciado para ella.

Al pensar en el chico se entristeció. Y es que sí, lo extrañaba, pero también recordaba estar enojada con él, y no quería ver su rostro en un buen tiempo. ¿De qué le servía soñar que estuviera allí si no significaba lo mismo para él?

Dio unos pasos lentos por un costado de la "pista", observando con una cálida sonrisa a las parejas que danzaban sincronizando sus movimientos de manera airosa, y comenzó a mecerse mientras tarareaba al ritmo parsimonioso de las cuerdas de los violines y chelos.

Decidió cerrar los ojos para profundizar el momento e, inmediatamente, la imagen de Ash y ella bailando al ritmo de la pequeña orquesta inundó su mente y llenó sus sentidos, asegurándose de que lo sintiera tan real que podía jurar que percibió el aroma del muchacho y sintió sus protectoras manos sosteniendo la suya y tomándola por la cintura, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos y a esa enorme sonrisa que le anulaba toda clase de razonamientos y la hacía perderse en su inmensa curva.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y seguidamente se irguió con una mirada decidida.

" _¡Deja de fantasear Serena!"_

Se reprendió mentalmente. Y es que ella sabía que no podía controlar a su corazón. Él, desenfrenadamente, quería pensar en el chico, quería estar a su lado, como si disfrutara del sufrimiento que tanto le causaba, esperanzado ilusamente en que sus sentimientos tendrían alguna especie de remanente en el cual poder confiar aún.

No. Era Ash después de todo, quien prefirió entrenar a acompañarla a ese lugar y luego le gritó reclamándole el no haberle dicho que iría con alguien más.

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar con calma, asegurándose de no volver a tener la misma ilusión. Sí, disfrutaría el momento, no dejaría que la extraña actitud de Ash la agobiara, y no permitiría que su corazón hiciera de las suyas y se dejara angustiar. Sería fuerte, sería más fuerte y no se doblegaría más ante sus volubles sentimientos. ¡Y si tenía que renunciar a ellos para hacerlo entonces…!

—Serena —sintió una mano sobre su hombro y una conocida voz hablarle por detrás interrumpiendo su enajenación. Se giró casi de forma instantánea, encontrándose con la verde mirada de su amigo castaño quien la observaba sonriente.

El chico parado frente a ella vestía una camisa blanca, cuyo cuello estaba adornado con un moño rojo. Sobre ella lucía un chaleco color marrón y un pantalón negro que hacían relucir sus zapatos Oxford.

—¡Tom, te ves muy bien! —Bonnie alagó llegando junto a ellos con su hermano. El chico giró a ellos y sonrió, devolviéndole el alago a la niña—. ¿Trajiste tu cuaderno?

—Vengo enteramente preparado para capturar el momento —señaló con una mirada determinada. En ella, Serena pudo ver el brillo especial en sus ojos, ese brillo característico que se genera al uno hablar de sus sueños—. Pero primero —volteó de nuevo hacia la pelimiel y le extendió la mano al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con gentileza—, ¿lista para divertirse señorita?

Serena miró su gesto y curvó sus labios relajada. Necesitaba distraer su mente, y Tom era la mejor opción en ese momento. Lentamente, pero con decisión, tomó la mano del chico y se dejó guiar por él hasta el centro de la plaza para así comenzar su tan anhelado baile.

Bonnie los miró a la distancia. Tenía una expresión extraña, no entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo, pero algo no la dejaba tranquila. Su hermano la miró sonriente pero al percatarse de su semblante se extrañó.

—¿Ocurre algo Bonnie? —la chica volteó a verlo algo sorprendida por su pregunta.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu cara —la señaló—, te ves desanimada. ¿Estás bien? —inquirió en un tono preocupado. La chica no se había percatado de su semblante, por lo que inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo…tengo una extraña sensación —respondió regresando su vista a la pista.

—¿Cómo extraña? —el rubio inclinó la cabeza confundido. Ella tardó un poco en responder, no debería confundir a su hermano con cosas que tampoco ella sabia explicarse.

—No me hagas caso, no debe ser nada —sonrió nerviosa mientras movía su mano en un gesto de restarle importancia—. Ven, vamos al buffet, Dedenne y yo ya tenemos hambre —su roedor eléctrico exclamó emocionado mientras ella tomaba la mano de su hermano y literalmente lo jalaba hacía dicho lugar.

* * *

—No me hagas fastidiar niño, no puedes entrar —la voz gruesa del guardia, parado frente a la única entrada al centro de la plaza, se le estaba haciendo irritante. Ya Había rodeado todo el lugar buscando otro acceso, más no tuvo suerte.

Bufó molesto y cruzo los brazos, llevaba más de quince minutos parados allí discutiendo con el enorme hombre -quien fácilmente podía confundirse con un armario- exigiendo que lo dejara entrar a la zona de la plaza donde se llevaba a cabo el baile. Mas, sin embargo, el mastodonte alegaba que no podía permitírselo mientras vistiera de esa forma.

—¡No entiendo! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?! —Ash se señaló de cuerpo entero con ambos brazos totalmente indignado. El hombre lo miró fijamente y rodó los ojos.

—Es un baile elegante mocoso, no puedes pretender entrar vestido —hizo un gesto despectivo mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo —…así.

—¡Es lo más ridículo que había escuchado!

—Pues si no te convence vete de aquí, no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches —hizo un ademan de irse de allí, mas Ash se interpuso en su camino colocándose frente él interrumpiendo su avance.

—¡No puedo irme! ¡Necesito entrar, por favor! —su voz sonaba desesperada y su mirada era suplicante. El hombre se exasperó de tener que lidiar con él, por lo que lo tomó de los hombros y fácilmente lo hizo a un lado.

—¡No es mi problema mocoso, si quieres entrar búscate un traje!

Ash exclamó molesto y se mesó el cabello con rabia. ¡Genial! Ahora tenía otro problema, últimamente nada le salía bien. Comenzó a pensar en la única opción que le quedaba, y no, escabullirse sin ser visto no lo era, ya había intentado eso.

Necesitaba encontrar un traje, y obviamente él no tenía uno. ¿Se conseguirán en las tiendas? Seguramente. Pero, ¿cuáles, y dónde habría una por allí? Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto pensativo mientras con desesperación golpeaba el suelo con su pie. No tenía nada, y salir a recorrer no le convencía mucho. Llegó a pensar que debía darse por vencido, más oyó algo que lo hizo salir de su pesadumbre.

—Jovencito —Ash miró confundido a una señora mayor, que se encontraba parada fuera de una florería, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. El chico la miró confundido y con su dedo índice se señaló. La mujer ante su gesto asintió con la cabeza por lo que el azabache extrañado se le acercó.

—Sí, ¿Necesita algo? —ladeo la cabeza mientras mantenía algo de distancia.

—Te rebotaron, ¿cierto? No puedes entrar a esa fiesta sin vestir elegante —el entrenador hizo una mueca y se encorvó, como si no se lo hubieran acabado de decir.

—Si me di cuenta —contestó en tono sarcástico.

—No me mires así, quiero ayudarte —La mujer le regaló una sonrisa sincera que hizo que Ash, al escucharla, se enderezara inmediatamente ilusionado.

—¡¿A sí?! ¡¿Cómo?! —gritó eufórico acercándose a la anciana quien hizo una mueca ante su cercanía, más aún mantenía su sonrisa. Este tipo de situaciones las veía todos los años.

—Camina dos calles en esta dirección —le señaló un punto—, del lado derecho encontrarás un enorme local con muchos trajes en la vidriera. Entra y diles que Mona te envía, ellos sabrán que hacer.

Ash la miró algo extrañado, mas rápidamente esbozó una enorme sonrisa. ¡Esa mujer había caído del cielo! Tomó sus dos manos y con toda su alegría latente las sacudió en forma de agradecimientos.

—¡Gracias, Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias abuela! —exclamó emocionado para luego correr en la dirección indicada. La mujer sonrió nerviosa, pero sincera, ante su gesto mientras lo veía alejarse de forma apresurada.

Al llegar frente al local en azabache aprovechó para recuperar el aire que había perdido en la carrera y, luego de acomodarse la gorra, decidió entrar.

En el interior se podían apreciar muchos maniquíes vistiendo trajes muy finos. Detrás de ellos, estanterías de madera llenas de de prendas perfectamente dobladas y largas hileras con lo que podrían ser, sacos, chalecos, pantalones, entre otros atavíos elegantes.

Ash se paró en el centro del sitio mirando todo su alrededor con gran asombro, ¿podría encontrar algo ahí para él? Comenzó a ponerse ansioso al no divisar ninguna persona por el alrededor, mas, al dar otro vistazo hacia el mostrador, pudo ver como un hombre de mediana edad salía por detrás de un marco que estaba cubierto con tela.

Ash supo inmediatamente que se trataba del encargado al verlo vestido de forma elegante al igual que la ropa que allí se vendía, añadiéndole que llevaba un centímetro colgando por ambos lados de su cuello. El hombre se acercó a él y tomándose sus propias manos prosiguió a saludarlo.

—Sea bienvenido —hizo una pequeña reverencia — ¿En qué le puedo servir?

—Ah…s-si hola, yo en realidad venía porque la mujer de la florería de por allá me dijo que usted podría darme un traje —el azabache se puso algo nervioso ante tanta formalidad.

—¿Un traje? —el hombre entrecerró sus ojos y meditó un momento antes de contestar, al parecer haciendo memoria— Oh, se refiere a la señorita Mona, ¿no es cierto? —el chico asintió algo inseguro pero ya más relajado al saber que la mujer no le había jugado una broma de mal gusto — Todos los años es lo mismo, ¿eh? —el señor rio por lo bajo ante la curiosa mirada de Ash.

—Y, am… —miró a su pokemon algo inseguro mientras arqueaba una ceja—, ¿puede, ayudarme?

—Buscas un traje, ¿no? —puso sus manos en sus caderas e infló el pecho— Entonces llegaste al lugar indicado —dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, a lo que Ash, luego de entender lo que hacía, lo siguió.

Caminaron hasta un alto y angosto probador en forma hexagonal de madera barnizada e iluminada con dos focos tenues. Tenía tres espejos, uno en frente y dos en sus costados diagonales, y en el centro una pequeña plataforma circular de madera a la cual el señor de la tienda pidió al azabache subirse.

Ya con el chico en posición tomó el centímetro de sobre su cuello y comenzó a medirlo, haciendo que separara sus piernas y extendiera sus brazo durante su tarea. Luego de escasos minutos, que se le hicieron algo engorroso al entrenador, el hombre terminó con sus mediciones para, seguidamente, poner su mano en su barbilla y cerrar los ojos en una expresión de meditación.

El muchacho se le quedó mirando un tiempo y cuando iba a mirar de reojo a su pokemon, intentado entender lo que le sucedía, el hombre salió de su ensimismamiento sobresaltándolos.

—¡Tengo el traje perfecto para ti! —exclamó alzando su dedo índice con una sonrisa autosuficiente para luego volver a cometer la misma acción de dirigirse hacia otro lugar haciendo que el azabache, algo aturdido, lo siguiera.

* * *

— _¿T-te divertiste?_

— _¡Si claro Serena, el helado estuvo delicioso! ¡Gracias por invitarme!_

— _Me alegra ¡Yo también la pasé bien!_

…

— _Ash ¿Pu-puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

— _Claro Serena, ¿qué pasa?_

— _Me preguntaba si tú qui-quisieras ser mi pareja e ir al ba-baile conmigo._

…

— _Lo siento Serena, pero no me agrada esa idea._

…

 _Serena… ¡Serena!_

—¡Serena! —sentir la voz de Tom la sobresaltó. Miró al chico y en ese momento se percató de que se había extraviado en sus pensamientos, de nuevo…— ¿Todo en orden? —su mirada preocupada la hizo sentirse culpable. Él, notoriamente, se esforzaba por hacer que disfrutara de la ocasión, sin embargo ella no hacía más que rumiar en sus lamentos, ignorando todos sus esfuerzos. Se sentía una pésima persona.

—S-si, si —tensó sus labios en una sonrisa—. Lo siento, creo que estoy algo distraída —inclinó su mirada al suelo solo pudiendo observar vagamente el sincronizado movimientos de sus pies con los del chico.

—No te mortifiques, solo que no me escuchabas —le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora—. Y, ¿qué opinas? ¿Verdad que bailo bien? —miró desde arriba su rostro inclinado con una sonrisa prepotente. Ella levantó la vista y algo divertida arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, debo confesar señor que es usted un bailarín nato, he quedado maravillada con su dotes auténticos —el castaño entrecerró sus ojos ante su socarrona sonrisa y ella rió por su expresión—. Oh no me mires así, te hablo en serio —puso su mano sobre su pecho dramáticamente. Ahora era el castaño quien soltaba una risa.

—¿De verdad? Entonces deberías aprender a mentir, o al menos decírselo a tu rostro —ahora era ella quien lo miraba fulminante —. Oh vamos, no me mires así —imitó sus palabras—, me la debías. Además, tu expresión te delató durante toda la noche por más que quieras ocultarlo —su rostro enrojeció de la vergüenza. Y es que, ¡¿Cómo ese chico podía ser tan observador?!

—N-no, no sé de que hablas —cerró sus ojos y giró su mirada a un lado intentado tomar una actitud indiferente—. No fingí en ningún momento, solo…estoy algo distraída, es todo.

—¿Ves que no sabes mentir? —rió fuerte.

—¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Estoy muy, muy feliz! —tomó una actitud defensiva a la vez que fruncía sus cejas incómoda.

—Oye tranquila, está bien —la miró compaciente—. Sé que estas preocupada por él —abrió sus ojos inexpresiva y otra vez un notable sonrojó invadió su rostro. ¿Tan obvia podía ser?

—Y-yo no…—ninguna palabra salía de su boca, y es que por más que quisiera defenderse, ante ese chico, se sentía siempre en desventaja, siempre estaba un paso delante de ella. _"insisto, de seguro lee mi mente"._

Antes que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra – si es que hubiese podido hacerlo – la música cesó, dando por finalizada ese baile. Desde un micrófono uno de los violinistas anunció que se tomarán unos minutos para la siguiente pieza, por lo que pidió que las parejas, si querían, permaneciesen en sus lugares pacientes.

—¿Quieres quedarte? —preguntó Tom luego de separarse de ella.

—Por favor, me gustaría bailar un poco más —expresó casi como un deseo, y es que prácticamente así lo sentía. Resultaba irónico, era lo único, que sentía, la hacía olvidar, en algún grado, de su situación. Claro que no en su totalidad.

Él le asintió y pretendía quedarse en su lugar a la espera de que comenzara de nuevo la música. Mas algo que vio por detrás de la chica hizo que abriera sus ojos ante la sorpresa, provocando que una casi invisible sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

—Serena —la chica lo miró—debo…ir al baño. Ya vuelvo, ¿me esperas aquí? —ella le asintió con una sonrisa y tras ellos se dispuso a alejarse del centro donde se encontraban.

Ante la espera decidió mirar su alrededor, escudriñando cada escena que se pudiera presentar ante sus ojos en ese lugar.

Pasaron dos minutos y se acomodaba el cabello alineadamente mientras quitaba cualquier imperfección en su vestuario.

Calculó que pasaron al menos cinco minutos cuando recibió un alago por su apariencia de una agradable señora mayor que estaba, con el que aprecia ser su esposo, esperando de igual modo que ella.

Ya casi los minutos llegaban a ser diez cuando tuvo que rechazar la cordial invitación de un joven a bailar, con la justificación de que estaba esperando a alguien – que ya se estaba tardando –.

Mucho más de diez minutos, se le estaban haciendo eternos. Se sentía tan incómoda allí, en medio de toda la plaza y de todas las parejas que aguardaba junto a ella. Con solo una pequeña diferencia…estaba sola.

¡Cielos qué vergüenza! ¿Dónde se había metido Tom? Sentía sobre ella las miradas de todo el mundo. Y aunque quizás no fuese así no podía evitar creer en ello. Solo podía limitarse a jugar con los mechones de su cabello, ya había arreglado su vestido más de cincuenta veces, y la cantidad de faroles alrededor del lugar era veinticinco en total.

Se desesperó aún más cuando vio subir al violinista hacía su lugar junto con la pequeña orquesta. Apretó sus manos al escucharlo decir que lamentaban la demora y que ya podían volver a disfrutar de la danza. Mordió su labio inferior cuando escucho la música sonar mientras veía como todas las parejas alrededor suyo tomaban posición y comenzaban moverse.

¡¿Tom dónde estás?!

Esto era horrible. No quería que lo único que en ese momento la hacía sentirse dichosa y le permitía abstraerse de su mente, quedara como un mal recuerdo. No quería que se arruinara lo único que en esa noche la hacía feliz y que había soñado y esperado por tanto tiempo. Y había perdido a Ash, ¿ahora esto? ¡Rayos! ¿Es que no podía conseguir lo que quería sin tener que sufrir absolutamente nada?

El sonido de la música ya era un zumbido para sus oídos mientras maquinaba en su cabeza en medio de tan infortuna situación.

¡No! No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, ¡tenía que hacer algo! ¿Pero qué? ¡Buscar a Tom, sí! Iría por él y lo traería de vuelta para que su momento no se arruinase. Pero, ¿dónde se había metido? Sus ojos miraban ansioso por todo su alrededor, mientras una gran desesperación inundaba su ser.

De repente, sintió como su mano era tomada y jalaban de ella hasta hacerla voltearse para quedar frente a una silueta que la tomó por la cintura acercándola aún más hacía ella y envolviendo suavemente su mano con la suya, para luego, de una forma un tanto torpe, comenzar a balancearse al ritmo de la música.

Su mente estaba totalmente nublada por el cambio tan drástico de emociones que experimentó en ese momento. De manera lenta, la lucidez volvía a ella, y comenzaba a distinguir al exótico ser que se encontraba con frente suyo.

Lo vio de buen porte y elegantemente vestido con un smoking negro que desprendía un aroma fragante y embriagador. Sus manos la sostenían de una forma de la cual jamás se quisiera soltar y su cabello todo desalineado contrastaba perfectamente con su atuendo, mostrándolo encantador y distinguido.

Le sonreía, les estaba sonriendo. Creía ya haber visto esa sonrisa, no la confundiría con ninguna otra, jamás. Tan brillante, derrochando alegría y confianza en lo que se reflejara. Siempre le había encantado esa sonrisa, quería creer que cuando era para ella era especial y exclusiva, única para ella.

Elevó la vista y ahí estaban esos profundos ojos color ámbar que más de una vez le hacían contener la respiración. Siempre resplandecientes, siempre expresivos, tan atrayentes y que a la vez no podía mantener su vista fija en ellos sin sentir sobre ella lo intenso de su mirada. Pero ahora era diferente, no podía apartar sus ojos de los suyos, la miraban con tanta profundidad que sentía que si apartaba la mirada la devorarían en un segundo.

Sus pies se movían a la par y un cosquilleo subió por su espalda terminando en el calor de sus mejillas. Sus piernas flaquearon y se sentía desmayar en cualquier momento. Quería pellizcarse, quería percatarse de lo que en realidad estaba pasando. ¿Eso, no era un sueño? ¿En verdad estaba pasando?

No podía confundirlo, sus ojos jamás habían olvidado su rostro, a pesar de los años, lo viere donde lo viere, sea a través de un televisor o de espaldas, siempre lo distinguiría. Sin embargo ahora lo tenía tan cerca que sentía que deliraba, más sabía que no era cierto. Él, estaba ahí. Él estaba ahí con ella…

—Ash…

* * *

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Uff...tiempo sin vernos.**

 **Lamento el retraso, pero como ya les dije ¡la facu me consume! Literal, recién caigo en la cuenta de que a penas es mi tercer semana y ya siento que empecé hace meses Dx Igual lo malo es que a la gente de wattpad le pude avisar que me retrasaría, pero ustedes no tenía como y eso me hacía sentir re mal :'c ¡Perdón si los hice sufrir con la espera!**

 **Ok ya empieza la recta final final...**

 **¿Les gusto el cap?**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y Folows chicos! Los amo por eso ;3**

 **¡Ok hora de contestar reviews!**

 **El Hacedor Del Sur: ¡Muchas gracias! me alegra que te guste soy fan de tus fics. **

**KRT215: jaja see Ash es todo un caso xD para futuros fics trataré de no hacerlo tan denso e infantil, hmm... ¡gracias por comentar!**

 **brandonG95: ¡Me alegra que te gustara! La verdad creo que la actitud de Ash, más que orgullosa, es caprichosa jaja En teoría Tom siempre se entromete xD pero en ese momento quizás fue una mejor ayuda. Creo que las cosas entre Ash y Tom aún no terminan, es decir, su discusión ahí sigue latente y no creo que se "perdonen" tan facilmente, aún el problema no se arregla así que a ver que pasa... ¡Lamento la tardanza pero ya volví! Y aunque husto este no fue donde Ash le dijo todo a Serena úede que el el próximo si pase algo...¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **angylopez: ¡gracias por tus comentarios! siempre amo leerlos, me dan no-se-que xD como ya te lo contensté no lo haré de nuevo :P así que te mando saludos y espero ver otro de tus reviews sobre este cap :3 sea bueno o malo xD**

 **DaRoMi: ¡Gracias porque te guste mi Ash! xD Yo también adoro el tuyo...y me gusta ver que sufran :) Lo de Tom si jaja es verdad xD Usaré tu frase en un diálogo si no te molesta jajaja ¿Y que hará Ash? ssss...esta difícil saberlo...o entenderlo, ni él sabe que pasa...habrá que ver..¡me alegra que te guste mi fic porque yo AMO el tuyo y siempre lo digo xD ¡saludos!**

 **Sakura Zala: jajaja ¡lamento haberte hecho llora! Pero era necesario(? xD ok no, espero que te ponga algo feliz este cap...algo :v ya veremos que pasa después jaja no te dejare tan larga respuesta porque vos me dejaste varios caps sin review :c venganza :) Aunque amaré leer tus reacciones jaja ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustaran los caps! tu opinión me importa mucho y lo sabes :) ¡saludos!**

 **Y bueno chicos eso era todo, espero no tardarme con el próximo cap pero eso solo la universidad lo decidirá :D**

 **matenme...**

 **ok no xD pero debo esforzarme muucho :v/**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	10. Décima Pieza

**"Décima Pieza"**

Definitivamente usar traje no era lo suyo, ¡¿quién puede correr con esta ropa?! Y los zapatos -aunque bastante bonitos debía admitir- ¡le apretaban los pies! Se sentía ahogado con el amarre del moño y se le hacía raro no tener su amada gorra sobre su cabeza como debía ser.

Todo fuera por Serena.

Luego de haber adquirido el smoking salió disparado de nuevo hacía la plaza del pueblo. Llegó hasta el placar humano y con una expresión desafiante por fuera, pero muerto de miedo por dentro, vio como el mastodonte volvía a revisarlo de pies a cabeza y con un suspiro desganado lo dejó pasar.

Emocionado, Ash corrió nuevamente hacia el interior de lugar. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, quizás era de tanto correr, pero aún así no desistiría hasta encontrarla y aclarar todo.

Quería hacerlo, en verdad anhelaba encontrar a la pelimiel. Tal vez no había aclarado del todo sus sentimientos, pero intentaría serle lo más sincero posible y buscaría las mil y una formas en que ella pudiera perdonarlo.

Se escabullía entre la gente de manera ansiosa y algo torpe. Tuvo que pedir disculpas varias veces, pero realmente no ponía atención hacía donde iba o a quien se llevaba por delante en su camino. Sus ojos se movían fogosos en todas direcciones, con un solo objetivo marcado: encontrar a Serena.

Cuando pasaba cerca del buffet chocó de frente a una persona de baja estatura, se aturdió por el impacto y dio unos precipitados pasos hacia atrás para evitar caerse mientras, en un acto de reflejo, cerraba los ojos.

¡Genial! Como si no hubiera sido molesto ya lograr ingresar a esa fiesta, ahora para colmo no podía ni caminar, prácticamente, de lo concurrido que estaba. A este paso encontrar a Serena sería imposible.

—¿Ash?... ¡Ash!

Se sobó un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos con lentitud para reconocer la figura con la que había chocado, e inmediatamente sintió como una ola de suerte le caía encima.

—¡Bonnie! ¡Clemont! —sus amigos se acercaron a él con una mirada de sorpresa y alegría.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí Ash? —las palabras se atoraban en la boca del invento.

—Dijiste que no vendrías —Bonnie aún lo miraba como si fuera a desaparecer. Mas, inmediatamente, arqueo una ceja y apoyó ambas manos en su cintura —. Es más, nos dejaste muy en claro que no te interesaba —su mirada era dura, pero escondía en ella una pizca de extrañeza y curiosidad, ¿por qué el repentino cambio de opinión en Ash?

—Bu-bueno, ya saben…me sentía muy solo y am…— pasó su mano nerviosamente tras su cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada. Se le hacía penoso explicarles sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿No estabas entrenando? — el rubio inclinó su cabeza confundido al no encontrarle una lógica a la respuesta. Bonnie aseveró la mirada a la paciente espera de lo que el chico dijera.

Se sentía tan nervioso como testigo falso en ese interrogatorio impuesto por sus amigos. No es que quisiera ocultarles cosas, él era muy sincero con todos, pero no quería decírselos, ¿se entendía, no?

Balbuceo algunas palabras inentendibles mientras pasaba su mano de su cuello a su cabello, desarreglándolo más de lo que estaba. Quería irse de ahí, tenía que buscar a Serena. Si ellos dos estaban solos allí significaba que Tom se encontraba con ella, y eso no era nada agradable.

—Si es que yo solo…—suspiró resignado. De nada servía seguir engañando y engañándose— Estoy buscando a Serena, ¿saben dónde está?

La mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de los hermanos fue simultánea y muy expresiva. Tanto sus ojos como sus bocas se abrieron y elevaron sus cejas hasta casi la mitad de sus frentes. Ninguno de los dos reaccionó y eso fastidió al azabache, ¿tan increíble era de parte suya esa respuesta?

Cuando Bonnie se percató de que hablaba en serio parpadeó un par de veces y se enderezó. Giró la vista a su hermano y luego la regresó al entrenador. Levantó el dedo índice y rotó ligeramente su cuerpo como si fuera a señalar algo. Más antes de que pudiera pronunciar silaba alguna, un grito la tapó de inmediato.

—¡Vaya, viniste! —Tom apareció a un costado de los tres chicos con una mirada seria y sus brazos enlazados sobre su pecho— ¿se puede saber a qué? —aseveró mientras enderezaba su postura.

Ash había enfriado la mirada. Se tomó unos segundos, pero lentamente dio unos pasos para quedar frente al castaño, quien era unos escasos centímetros más alto que él.

La preocupación de Clemont y Bonnie no se hizo esperar, ninguno de los dos entendía bien que era lo que sucedía, pero no parecía nada bueno. Últimamente el temperamento del entrenador del Pikachu estaba bastante alterado, y temían por su reacción ante el extraño comportamiento de Tom para con él, ¿desde cuándo el chico era tan provocativo?

—No necesitas que te lo diga.

—Si lo que quieres es una batalla sabes muy bien cuál es mi respuesta —ninguno de los dos apartó su severa mirada del otro, el clima se ponía cada vez más tenso y Clemont estaba preparado para intervenir ante cualquier circunstancia.

—No estoy aquí por ti…—en un gesto de retracción Ash desvió su vista ligeramente—, vine por ella —susurró en algo solo audible para el ojiverde frente suyo.

Tom mantuvo su expresión unos segundos más, admirando la del azabache, cuando pudo ver su verdadero arrepentimiento, cerró los ojos en un suspiro largo, y al momento de abrirlos una sonora carcajada salió de su boca, sorprendiendo a los rubios y provocando una expresión contrariada en el rostro del azabache que, rápidamente, volvió su vista al chico.

—Sí que eres un cabeza dura, ¿lo sabías? —comentó burlón y desafiante. Él se molestó, por lo que puso una mueca de disgusto y una mirada fulminante al sentirse insultado por él, ¡de nuevo!

— ¡No me interesa lo que digas! Serena me importa, y la recuperaré aún estando tú aquí —un silencio se marcó luego de las palabras del chico y una mirada perpleja en los rostros de los rubios se dibujó. Más Bonnie no pudo evitar sonreír de manera orgullosa por ello.

El castaño también sonrió, y sonrió sinceramente sin ningún tipo de segunda intención. Cerró los ojos y negó con su cabeza para luego abrirlos y, aún con una sonrisa, arquear una ceja hacia el entrenador. El entrenador lo miró confundido, ¿acaso no debería estar molesto? ¿Por qué sus provocaciones no le funcionaban a él?

—Ven —colocó una de sus manos tras sus espalda y lo empujó ligeramente para que avanzara hacía donde decía. Algo contrariado y confundido Ash lo siguió, y cuando se hubieron detenido lo miró esperando una explicación. El observador movía los ojos en todas direcciones como buscando algo, y cuando pareció encontrarlo sonrió para sí mismo y le habló—. Allá —señaló un punto de entre la multitud para ubicarlo, y cuando hubo enfocado su vista en la dirección indicada sus ojos se abrieron maravillados.

Ahí, en medio de toda la plaza, en el centro de la pista de baile, entre toda esa gente, estaba Serena.

Se veía increíble, fue lo primero que pensó. No sabía nada de vestidos, pero sin duda ese le quedaba perfecto, siempre sabía lucir bien se vistiera con lo que se vistiera.

Se puso nervioso sin saber porqué, quedándose estático en el lugar, nunca apartando su mirada de ella. ¡Ahora que estaba ahí no sabía qué hacer! Tenía muy claro que debía de acercarse, pero simplemente sus piernas no le respondían. ¿Sería mejor hablar después? ¡Si, en otro momento! Quizás después del baile, ¡o mañana, mañana sonaba estupendo!

 _¡No, no Ash!_ Se reprendió mentalmente. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que ser valiente, afrontar esta situación, emendar sus errores, ¿cuántas veces había salvado al mundo ya? ¡Eso sin duda era mucho más arriesgado! Nunca dudó en esos momentos. Entonces, ¿por qué esto parecía ser imposible?

Tom observó las muecas de incertidumbre en el rostro del chico, y le hubiesen parecido graciosas si no fuese porque le irritaba el hecho de que ahora se estuviera acobardando. ¿Qué tanto más tenía que ayudarlo?

—Vamos, ve allá —Con su mano empujó la espalda del azabache de manera brusca. Él se volteo a verlo entre ofendido y asustado—. Aprovecha la oportunidad que tienes en frente, no lo pienses —la mirada de Ash cambió al oír sus palabras.

Le molestaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. No había tiempo para dudas, Serena estaba ahí esperando merecidamente una disculpa; si se detenía a analizarlo, esa oportunidad escaparía de sus manos.

Por primera vez en todo el día no lo razonó mucho, ni se complicó con confusos pensamientos, simplemente no oyó ninguna voz en su cabeza e hizo lo que en ese momento quería hacer, arreglar las cosas con ella.

A paso decidido comenzó a acercarse. Primero algo lento, como si creyera que si aumentaba su velocidad, ella huiría. Mientras se abría paso entre los danzantes, de una forma cordial pero apresurada, se deleitaba con las expresiones que la chica ponía en su rostro. Al tener la vista solo en ella, apreció detenidamente las muecas que gesticulaba, al parecer, nerviosa.

Vio como sus ojos se abrieron asustados cuando enfocó su vista en una dirección; entonces él, ante la curiosidad, decidió hacer lo mismo. Pudo advertir que allí se encontraba la pequeña orquesta que, supuso, se había encargado de producir la música que se utilizaba para el dichoso baile.

Apreció como un hombre algo bajo, de cabello castaño peinado de manera aparatosa hacía atrás y vestido con un elegante smoking sin moño, se acercaba frente al micrófono mientras en una mano sostenía un violín.

Lo oyó pedir disculpas por un supuesto retraso y que volverían a tocar de inmediato. Giró su rostro al de la chica y al ver lo asustada que estaba comprendió que aquello no le cayó nada bien; Su rostro deambulaba apresurado en todas direcciones mientras veía como movía los labios, como hablando para sí misma, aunque, por la manera en que fruncía sus cejas, más bien parecía un regaño.

Apresuró el paso hacía ella. Extraordinariamente había comprendido que Serena se sentía incomoda al estar sola en ese lugar, rodeada de parejas bailando, sin ningún acompañante.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para él, ella no podría rechazarlo. Sabía que no era buen bailarín, mas haría su mayor esfuerzo para ser el mejor acompañante que la pelimiel mereciese. Muy en el fondo deseaba que ella aún tuviera ese anhelo por bailar con él, con esa brillante expresión con que lo miró el día que se lo pidió…tenía que recuperar esa expresión.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar ya estaba muy cerca .Estiró su brazo para lograr alcanzarla, y haciendo abuso de su fuerza, y que ella se encontrara a espaldas suya, tomó su mano y velozmente la giró para que quedara justo en frente de él.

De manera casi imperceptible miró la posición de las demás parejas; entonces colocó una de sus manos en su cintura y con su mano derecha tomó la izquierda suya, luego se daría cuenta de lo intimo de su agarre, mas, en el momento, no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Comenzó a balancearse, sabía que no lo hacía bien, pero procuraba imitar el ritmo de los demás esforzándose por no derribarla en el intento.

Estaba muy nervioso, mas intentaba no aparentarlo. Pudo admirar su rostro de un plano perfectamente cercano. Estaba sorprendida, hasta diría que aturdida. No desvió sus ojos de los de él en ningún momento y el entrenador se debatía si debía decir algo o no.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo ninguno de los dos emitió palabra. Ella relajó un poco su cuerpo pero aún se veía impresionada, como perdida en el rostro que estaba frente suyo.

¿Realmente Ash estaba ahí? ¿No era una vil ilusión de su mente? De vez en cuando parpadeaba para cerciorarse de aquello… Era real, era ridículamente real.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, se reprendía mentalmente recordándose que estaba molesta con él, mas todo su cuerpo hacía caso omiso a esa advertencia. Parecía un sueño, estaba justo donde quería estar, en los brazos del chico que le gustaba, con un vestido elegante en un lugar de ensueño, bailando al compás de una melodiosa sinfonía.

Sus movimientos se tornaron más fluidos, y se desplazaban alrededor de toda la plaza siguiendo el acompasado ritmo de la música. Incluso hasta Ash sentía que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos se afianzaron, y podía danzar al ritmo de la orquesta casi como un profesional -según él-. Aún así, todo el crédito se lo daba a la muchachita que tenía en frente. Siempre se creyó capaz de todo con ella a su lado, su apoyo durante todo el viaje lo mantuvo firme, sin desistir o menguar.

De hecho admiraba esa particular cualidad de todos los miembros de su grupo de amigos en la travesía por aquella región. Pero la pelimiel era especial. No tenía pudor al pensarlo, muy dentro suyo, en cierto modo, ella se convirtió en su inspiración. Y como tal, se sentía en la obligación de protegerla, ¿quién no protege lo que le pertenece? Bueno… no es que así fuera, pero la sentía como algo propio, su propia diosa de la victoria.

Rio en sus adentros por ese pensamiento. Pero sí estaba más que agradecido con ella, desde el día que se reencontraron en Santalune fue un pilar importante en todas sus victorias alrededor de Kalos, tendría que demostrarle más seguido lo mucho que significaba para él su compañía.

Se entristeció al pensar eso. Sí, debería ser más agradecido con ella, más atento, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue gritarle. Rayos, la había tratado tan mal, se sentía como una basura sin sentimientos, ¿cómo pudo tratarla así? Ella jamás se mereció eso, ni en el pasado ni nunca.

Movió sus ojos hasta que se encontraron con los de ella y una cálida sensación lo invadió, como la que había sentido esa mañana cuando le estaba curando la herida de su mano. Volvió a admirar el azul de sus ojos, que ahora se cuestionaba si no eran más bien de un color turquesa brillante. Resaltaban aún más con el ligero maquillaje que había sobre ellos, ¡con que para ello servía eso! Ahora entendía porque las mujeres lo utilizaban para "embellecerse".

Bueno, estaba consciente de que Serena se preocupaba mucho por su apariencia, aunque para él siempre se veía bien, así era ella. Aunque lo que más apreciaba de era su dulce sonrisa, esa que era parte fundamental de su apoyo, sumado a su entusiasmo y ocurrencias la hacían una chica divertidamente encantadora.

Tenía que disculparse con ella. Pero, ¿Cuándo debía hacerlo? ¿Ahora? ¿Sería apropiado o quizás más tarde? Admiraba su cercano rostro mientras debatía eso en su mente. ¿Por qué ella tampoco había dicho algo? Pudo notar el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¿aún estaría molesto con él? Recién comenzaba a darse cuenta de cómo sostenía su mano, se sentía demasiado suave. ¿Lo perdonaría de todos modos? Su agarre en su cintura los hacía estar excesivamente cerca, eso lo ponía nervioso. ¿Ya jamás le hablaría? Frunció los labios a la vez que notaba lo terso y suave que se veía su rostro. ¿Se separaría de él?...

¡No! No le importaba estar así de cerca con ella si podía evitar eso. No quería pensar que por su culpa ella se fuera, que lo dejara por su estupidez, eso lo destrozaría. Ya comenzaba a sentir una parte de la culpa que seguramente le atormentaría en ese momento. Esa idea oprimió su pecho, no podía dejar que se fuera.

En un desesperado impulso por impedir esa idea movió la mano que se encontraba apoyada en la cintura de la chica y comenzó a dirigirla con suavidad hacía su mejilla. Quería sentirla más cerca, quería disipar todo pensamiento errático y equívoco de ella yéndose de su lado.

Serena no podía decir que no disfrutaba aquello, ella anheló esa situación mucho más de lo que él lo hacía... ¡de hecho ella la anhelaba, él no! Sentía que su mente estaba dividida en dos; una parte que gozaba del momento que estaba viviendo, que deseaba qué jamás terminase y que el chico que se encontraba frente suyo nunca se alejara de su lado.

Sin embargo su lado más racional -como lo denominaba ella- no le encontraba sentido a aquello. ¿Por qué el repentino interés de Ash? Su aparición tan abrupta, su actitud en todo el día de hoy, la forma en que la trató, como le gritó, ¡estaba molesta con él rayos!

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Llegar, bailar con ella y así todo se solucionaría? No. Se negaba a creer eso, se negaba a dejar que él tomara tan livianamente sus sentimientos. No tenía idea de lo difícil que era para ella estar ahí en ese momento, y sabía que no lo entendía, pero la lastimaba.

Sabía bien que no podía esperar mucho del chico, pero nunca había pensado en lo que sentía como algo en serio, más allá de una ilusa atracción adolescente. Ahora entendía en lo que estaba metida, ¿en qué momento su admiración por él llegó a ese grado? Sí, le gustaba, eso lo había admitido hacía rato. Pero no advirtió que con el tiempo aquello pudiera crecer aún más, y llegar a un punto en que ciertas cosas le causaran dolor.

Era de las sensaciones más horribles que había experimentado en toda su vida, no se comparaba en nada a un dolor físico, aquello tenía cura, mas éste pareciera que nunca sanaría.

Pero por más que quisiera no podía no quererlo, él tenía _"eso"_ que lo hacía tan especial para ella. No podía evitar suspirar por él, sonreír por él, soñar con él, imaginarse un futuro junto a él...

No negaba que todo eso era hermoso, porque las sensaciones que le generaban todo lo relacionado a su persona eran realmente maravillosas. Pero lo malo de "enamorarse" es que era de a dos, y si uno no sentía lo mismo, adiós sensaciones maravillosas, detrás de eso solo queda el sufrimiento.

No quería dejarse ilusionar, conocía muy bien a su compañero, ¿por qué aún mantener la esperanza? Debía aprovechar mientras podía. Sí, estaba segura de eso cuando comenzó ese baile, ¡pero ahora él estaba ahí! Debió haber sido más rápida. Él había aparecido de repente confundiéndola por completo, obligándola a recuperar esa esperanza que pretendía extinguir.

¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¿Por qué no, simplemente, se quedaba lejos de ella y la dejaba sola con su roto corazón? Hubiese sido una cura, aunque igual de dolorosa, más rápida, supuso.

No quería, en su mente no quería estar ahí, quería huir. Pero su corazón… ¡maldición como quería a ese azabache! La forma en que llegó y la tomó, cada vez que pensaba en ello suspirada. Y tenerlo frente suyo, tan cerca, solo en sus sueños había ocurrido. Él la miraba fijamente, había algo en sus ojos, como ese brillo especial que tanto le encantaba. Pensar que era por ella le aceleraba el corazón, sonrojándola como siempre.

De nuevo ese destello de esperanza asomaba en sus divagaciones, y eso le causaba temor. Él no era así, Ash actuaba extraño. ¿Por qué de repente se interesaba en ella? Estaba segura de que luego de eso el volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, y no se perdonaría que un pequeño destello le hiciera olvidar toda la oscuridad que rodeaba esa idea.

Vio como él, de manera muy sutil, levantaba la mano que sostenía su cintura y la movía hacía su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir el cálido tacto de sus dedos acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

Su corazón se aceleró en ese instante, y sintió como si fuera a desmayarse. Pudo leer en sus ojos una lista de sentimientos: adoración, ternura, ¿culpa? ¿Tristeza? ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué sentiría todo aquello? Percibió como él se acercó escasos milímetros más a ella y en ese momento su mente se disparó.

Retrocedió bruscamente, soltando el agarre de su mano y dejándolo con la suya, que estaba antes en su mejilla, ahora suspendida en el aire. Su rostro la miraba desconcertado y aturdido, y ella juntó sus cejas mientras no podía evitar sentir que sus ojos se humedezcan.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundo hasta que ella desviándola, con lo que él pudo notar era dolor, se volteó y a un pasó apresurado se alejó de él atravesando torpemente a las demás parejas.

Ash estaba estupefacto, ¡¿qué rayos había sido todo eso?! De un momento a otro quiso estar más cerca de ella, no había medido que hacía, ese estúpido pensamiento lo había cegado por completo. Había incomodado a Serena, y ella de por sí ya estaba enojada con él, no se imaginaba como lo estaría odiando ahora.

E inmediatamente el recuerdo de su mirada retumbó en su mente. Jamás imaginó que lo viera con tanta tristeza y desprecio, le hacía sentir el vacío más inmenso que nunca tuvo. Lo había arruinado todo, si tan solo se hubiera disculpado antes…no, si nunca hubiera actuado así como lo hizo hoy nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

¿Ahora que debía hacer? ¿Rendirse? ¿Esa era una opción? ¡No, con Serena nunca! Debía disculparse con ella, explicarle que jamás fue su intención hacerla sentir mal o incomoda. ¿Debería ir tras ella? Odiaba pensar que necesitaba ayuda, se sentía ridículamente estúpido e incapaz.

Desvió sus ojos a su alrededor, y rápidamente identificó los verdes orbes de Tom que lo miraban reprimiéndole, a su lado los rostros compungidos de Clemont y Bonnie –aunque pudo ver un dejo de enojo en la niña-. El castaño le hizo un gesto imperativo con la cabeza señalando la dirección en la que Serena se había desvanecido hacia unos instantes. Asintió con la cabeza y agradeció para sus adentros no estar solo en ese momento, sin duda su torpeza se desenvolvía más de ese modo.

A un veloz trote siguió por la misma dirección a Serena. Su preocupación hacía que respirara irregularmente, por lo que sintió un dolor punzante en el costado de su abdomen, mas no detuvo su andar por ello. Tenía que llegar con Serena, debía alcanzarla.

Su mente le arrollaba con tantas cosas en ese momento; mil y un pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados. Si se detenía a pensarlo tampoco entendía bien por qué corría así detrás de ella, sin embargo no podía detenerse, y más extraño aún; no quería.

Cuando se hubo alejado un poco del tumulto de gente su perspectiva se volvió mucho más favorable para distinguirla. Aunque en sus adentros se hizo una nota mental de jamás perder a Serena de nuevo, últimamente se le estaba haciendo muy complicado y exhaustivo el buscarla.

La plaza central parecía no tener fin; las pequeñas luces y los faroles la rodeaba por completo, y con su suave y tenue luz, ante el manto nocturno de estrellas, provocaban un agradable ambiente que algunas personas aprovechaban para compartir un momento de tranquilidad; por lo que se distinguía mucho del ambiente jovial y concurrido que hacía unos metros había experimentado en el baile.

Fue disminuyendo la velocidad cuando vio que se aproximaba al barandal de un mirador que había hacia un enorme campo de flores –comprobó que había una placa, por lo que entendió era un sitió importante para el pueblo mas no le dio importancia-.

Se apoyó sobre él y aprovechó la pausa para tomar aire, trató de regular su respiración entre jadeos para aliviar el dolor que lo persiguió durante el camino. Cuando hubo recuperado la compostura se volteó y miró con angustia toda la zona de la plaza detrás de él, no había rastros de Serena por ningún lado. Concluyó que a lo mejor la chica ya se había ido del lugar.

Con mucho pesar recorrió con la mirada el sitio donde se encontraba, no recordaba haber estado por allí en la tarde. A unos metros del mirador había una hilera de grandes árboles; tenían un considerable cantero circular a su alrededor -lo suficientemente alto para que las personas pudieran sentarse allí-, y en sus copas las misma pequeñas luces que adornaban toda la plaza y gran parte de las calles del pueblo.

Y como si de un nuevo pokémon se tratase, los ojos de Ash se abrieron incrédulos ante la figura de la muchacha que estaba sentada a espaldas de él en uno de los árboles más cercanos.

Dudoso se acercó a ella, no podía si no pensar que se trataba de una jugarreta de su torturadora mente. Aún parado solo a un par de metros detrás suyo no lo creía posible, necesitaba cerciorarse de que era verdad, que no era una vil ilusión de su mente, y que otra vez la suerte le sonreía y tenía una segunda oportunidad para con ella. Esta vez lo arreglaría todo.

Sintió que la garganta se le cerraba y comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus manos nervioso. Tenía mucho miedo de fallar, de perder tan favorable oportunidad y otra vez arruinar todo a causa de su inexperiencia.

Inhaló varias veces y se convenció a sí mismo que debía ser valiente. Con una última gran bocanada y unas palmadas mentales a su rostro abrió la boca.

—Serena —por más que procuró sonar tranquilo no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de desesperación al nombrarla.

Ella dio un respingo y se retorció en su lugar. No respondió, realmente no quería verlo en ese momento. A él se le encogió el corazón al ver como lo ignoraba, pero trató de ser fuerte. Se sentó considerablemente alejado, en la curva ladera a la que ella estaba en circular cantero.

El silencio comenzó a hacer un ensordecedor ruido entre ellos, ¿en qué momento estar junto al otro se había vuelto tan difícil para ellos? Ash odiaba eso, quería que todo con Serena volviera a ser como antes, y todo recaía en sus manos.

—Yo…—cada vez que hablaba su garganta se cerraba, se le hacía tan difícil y desesperante. Ella tuvo el infantil pensamiento de que, quizás, si no le hacía caso se iría, pero lo conocía bien. ¿Qué pensaba decirle?—. Bueno, yo…—No quería estar ahí, su corazón no lo soportaba. En un intento por querer alejarse corrió un poco su cuerpo en dirección contraria al chico. Ash dejó de vacilar al ver ese gesto, ¡si no hacía nada ella se iría! En un arrebatado movimiento se paró y con velocidad se puso frente a ella para luego inclinar su torso hacia delante, cerrando fuertemente los parpados— ¡Perdón! —Serena abrió los ojos con excesiva sorpresa, el corazón se le estrujó al ver a Ash inclinado delante de suyo, una imagen que sin duda jamás hubiese imaginado. Sus ojos se humedecieron en ese momento, ¿hasta ese punto habían llegado?— Lamento tanto, tanto, tanto lo que te he hecho. Mi comportamiento, yo…—las palabras se le superponían en los labios. Tenía tanto que quería decirle, pero no sabía cómo ordenarlo.

Ella vaciló un poco, aún debatiéndose si quería hablarle o no. Pero también creía que era una buena oportunidad para pedir explicaciones, después de todo lo merecía.

—¿Por qué...? —abrió sus ojos sorprendido al oír por fin su voz. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y pudo ver su inclinado rostro que, para su pesar, expresaba dolor— ¿…Por qué lo hiciste? —se sentía tan molesta con la situación, no merecían estar pasando por algo tan complicado como aquello, ninguno de los dos. Apretó sus puños con fuerza al sentirse tan impotente— ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera?

Él la miró, realmente sin saber que responderle. Si se lo ponía a analizar aún no entendía nada de aquello, todo había pasado tan rápido.

—Yo…no lo sé Serena…Solo hice lo que sentía —se enderezó, más aún su cabeza seguía gacha, en forma de arrepentimiento y también para poder verla a ella que permanecía sentada frente suyo.

—Y, ¿qué sentías? —Sus ojos buscaron los de él en un tono desafiante. Quería entender que estaba pasando, cual era la causa que los había llevado a vivir ese momento. Su expresión incrédula y desconcertada fue lo primero que recibió como respuesta.

Se pasó una manó detrás del cuello incómodo. ¿Cómo expresar algo tan complicado, hasta para su mente, en palabras? ¡¿Y sobre todo a ella misma?! Aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiera, la chica era la verdadera víctima de todas sus confusiones, y él en realidad era el monstruo cruel que la lastimaba. Supuso que se merecía una explicación, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para reivindicarse. Nunca le negaba nada, a veces hasta pensaba que la consentía demasiado, pero no podía decir nada, ella hacía lo mismo con él.

Tomó aire, comenzaba a pensar que sus pulmones se habían achicado con todo aquello. Se preparó para intentar responder, a lo mejor y de esa forma podía entenderlo finalmente, encontrar la respuesta a lo que hizo, algo que no logró en todo el día.

—No lo sé, ¿sabes?…yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien —se mesó el cabello mientras colocaba su otra mano sobre su cintura—. Solo sé que me molestaba mucho Tom —soltó una pequeña y amarga risa. Ella cambió su expresión a una confundida.

—¿Por qué? —ladeo su cabeza en un gesto para enfatizar su confusión. Él se removió bastante incomodo, pero respondió con total sinceridad.

—Rayos no lo sé…Me molestaba que te llevaras tan bien con él. Sé que suena tonto pero —se pausó un poco mientras intentaba darse ánimos para seguir hablando—, temía que, te agradara más que yo…—La performer abrió los ojos con incredulidad y sorpresa, mientras un pequeño rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas—. Y no supe porqué pero, me empecé a sentir raro.

—Raro, ¿cómo? —su voz ya no sonaba molesta ni dolida, es más, en verdad se notaba la curiosidad en su pregunta. Eso alivió a Ash, por lo que tuvo más confianza para continuar. No sabía porque, pero se moría de los nervios por dentro.

—Así como…la cabeza me daba vueltas, y era cómo ¡bam! Muchos pensamientos —hizo un ademán de sostener su cabeza con ambas manos y alejarlas al mismo tiempo. La pelimiel, por más de la seriedad de la situación, no pudo evitar reírse en sus adentros por las explicaciones del entrenador—. Me confundieron mucho, terminé pensando en Tom como un rival, me hacía enojar con lo que me decía, pero creo que al final solo me quería ayudar no sé…es algo extraño —ella lo miraba atentamente, casi con algo de gracia. Había recordado que no podía enojarse con él por mucho tiempo—. Y lo que sentía por ti era como…

Cualquier pensamiento divertido se esfumó de su mente al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras. ¿A qué se refería? Debía averiguarlo, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones.

—¿Qu- Qué sientes por mi? —Por más segura que quisiera sonar el temor a su respuesta y su atrevimiento la hicieron flaquear.

Ash abrió los ojos con asombro y se maldijo internamente por decir eso. ¡¿Qué respuesta le podía dar?! Hasta ahora venía salvándose, pero se metió en terreno peligroso y no podía salir si no era con una respuesta concreta.

—Lo que siento por ti es, bueno… —balbuceo mucho ante ella, y la chica sintió que, quizás, pidió demasiado al preguntar aquello. Él mismo lo había dicho, se confundió mucho. Tal vez y era solo eso: una confusión—…es como…

—¡Lo siento! —Se sorprendió, más que por la interrupción, por ver a la chica que inclinaba su rostro hacia él—. Pregunté de más, no era mi intención obligarte a pensar en que sientes algo por mí…

—¡No, es que si siento algo por ti! Creo…—le hacía daño ver que ella se disculpara con él, y más por algo equivocado como eso. Estaba seguro de que había descubierto algo, pero no lo que era exactamente—. Yo, llegué a esa conclusión. Tú eres…diferente, e importante de algún modo, pero no sé que es…—vio su expresión no muy convencida y algo triste, por lo que decidió tomar más decisión en sus palabras. Ella merecía una digna respuesta—. Serena, no sé qué es lo que siento por ti —los ojos de la chica se posaron sobre los suyos con intriga. En realidad no sabía qué tipo de respuesta esperaba, era muy complicada. Creía que si también se lo preguntaban a ella estaría igual de desorientada—, pero, si me das tiempo, puedo averiguarlo y entonces responderte —su mirada de determinación en esas palabras que acababa de decir provocaron que su corazón diera un vuelco. Fue la mejor respuesta que le pudo haber dado—. Pero por ahora te pido que me perdones y que todo vuelva ser como antes…lo extraño.

La aflicción en su rostro hizo que se enterneciera. Se paró de su lugar y se detuvo frente él. Cuando levantó la mirada, la sonrisa que le dedicaba la chica fue como sentir un resplandor de luz luego del oscuro día que había tenido.

—Te perdono Ash, yo también extrañe estar contigo —el entrenador se sintió algo nervioso por eso último, pero fue aún mayor el alivio y la felicidad que le invadió al ver que todo estaba arreglado y que Serena volvía a estar bien con él—. Gracias por venir aquí hoy, sé que no querías…

—¡No digas eso! —De nuevo se estaba disculpando con él por algo equívoco. Si había alguien en esa conversación que cometió errores y debía disculparse era él y solo él; ella jamás hizo, ni haría, algo con lo cual se pudiera molestar. La miró a los ojos arrepentido para dejarle bien claro ese mensaje—.Yo, lamento haber rechazado tu invitación… fui muy egoísta y nunca consideres lo que tú querías. ¿Sabes? En realidad, me gustó mucho bailar contigo —arqueó sus pestañas y le sonrió con sinceridad.

De nuevo sintió como su corazón se detenía ante sus palabras. ¡En cualquier momento eso le daría un infarto! No fue capaz de decir nada, pero le sonrió con mucha ternura. Ella también sabía que sentía algo por él, quizás aún tampoco tenía muy concreto lo que era, pero sabía que era especial, muy especial.

En ese momento una liviana brisa de primavera los envolvió, y sus miradas se cruzaban con dulzura al mismo tiempo que se sonreían. El ruido de la gente concentrada en el centro, mezclado con la melodía de la música, provocaban un placentero sonido que completaba su mágico momento a la perfección.

Un último pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Serena, y, con algo de duda, decidió intentó llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? —habló suavemente acercándose a él. Ash se extrañó, pero no le negaría nada. No después de lo que tuvieron que pasar.

—Claro, lo que quieras —sonrió para ella y eso le dio valentía…

No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó aún más a él poniéndolo nervioso, abrió sus brazos y tímidamente los pasó por debajo de los suyo rodeando su espalda y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Lo estaba abrazando y Ash no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se puso muy nervioso y hasta sintió un muy sutil, y casi imperceptible, calor en sus mejillas. Con mucha lentitud y duda la rodeó con sus brazos, entre ellos su cuerpo era muy pequeño y le parecía tan frágil. Ella se sonrojó mucho por su respuesta, si era sincera no la esperaba, pero le encantó estar así.

El apoyó su nariz entre sus cabellos y percibió su dulce aroma, sus nervios se fueron esfumando de a poco y comenzaba a agradarle esa sensación. Sintió que, de alguna forma, su relación con Serena no solo se restauró, sino que también se fortaleció.

Era un abrazo de reconciliación, _su_ abrazo de reconciliación.

De un momento a otro el ruido de la plaza se detuvo súbitamente, para luego sentir como las luces se apagaban y dieran lugar a varios reflectores brillantes y vistosos que iluminaban el cielo.

Ambos se separaron un poco extrañados, pero en ese momento una silenciosa –en cierta forma- ovación provino del lugar donde todos estaban y al alzar sus ojos al cielo los vieron.

Miles de colores pintaron el oscuro cielo nocturno, provocando la placentera sensación como de estar en un caleidoscopio. El sonido del aleteo constante y multitudinario que producían era ensordecedoramente majestuoso. Sin duda, la migración de los Vivillon era un espectáculo único e inimaginable.

Ambos chicos soltaron exclamaciones de asombro ante maravilloso espectáculo. Sus corazones latían con fuerza, eran muy curiosas las sensaciones que provocaba todo aquello. Una mezcla de temor con asombro desbordaba por sus ojos, por lo que no podían apartar su vista del colorido cielo que ahora los envolvía.

La música volvió a sonar, provocando que el vuelo de los pokémon pareciera una danza armoniosa y sincronizada. Ash se distrajo por unos instantes para ver a la chica a su lado. Era algo tan anormal en él, pero en serio estaba feliz por poder estar así con ella. Tuvo tanto miedo de perder aquella placentera relación que tenían. En ese momento se prometió a si mismo jamás volver a lastimarla y a la vez buscaría la respuesta a su pregunta que, aunque no lo dijera, a él también le interesaba.

Su radiante sonrisa provocó que él también sonriera, y el brillo de emoción en sus ojos anidó una idea en su mente.

— ¿Quiere bailar una vez más? —ella volteó con velocidad su rostro para encontrarse con su brillante sonrisa llena de confianza. Aún perpleja asintió lentamente con la cabeza, por lo que él se irguió y le extendió su mano, ella con delicadeza y lentitud la tomó y él la acunó en la suya; con cierto pudor tomó su cintura y la acercó a una distancia prudente, mientras ella con sus centelleantes ojos y un rubor en sus mejillas colocaba su mano derecha en su hombro para comenzar a balancearse al ritmo de la tenue música que se oía de fondo ante el mágico, y al parecer incesante, aleteo de los Vivillon.

Esta vez sus movimientos fueron más fluido, mucho más relajados y sin duda entrañablemente disfrutables.

Ninguno de los dos iba a negar que disfrutaba la compañía del otro. No se decían nada, tampoco hacía falta; con solo una mirada, ese cruce de orbes, provocaba que se entendieran a la perfección. Solo estaban ahí, disfrutando su reconciliación; porque eso era lo más importante para ambos: recuperar su amistad, algo que, esa noche habían comprendido, era muy especial para ambos, y prometiéndose en silencio protegerla con el más vivo celo de su ser.

Luego de ese momento decidieron volver con sus demás amigos, porque, ¿qué era de los dos sin ellos? Esa noche, ambos entendieron la importancia de cuidar un vínculo.

Al llegar con sus adorados compañeros hermanos, una entusiasta Bonnie los recibió contándoles las maravillas del espectáculo de Vivillon sobre el cielo; aún allí los cuatro pudieron contemplarlo juntos. Al sonar del rugiente estomago de Ash se dirigieron al bufete y ambas chicas se deleitaron con cada cosa dulce que degustaban.

Bailaron juntos, primero Bonnie y Serena, más tarde invitando a sus dos caballeros; Serena intentó enseñarle a Clemont, mientras que Ash quiso jactarse mostrándole a Bonnie lo bien que, según él, lo hacía.

No recordaban haber reído tanto en otra noche. Sobre todo cuando Ash tropezó y se llevó por delante una señora considerablemente grande. Tom se le volvió a unir más tarde, -luego de mostrarles sus fantásticos retratos de los vistosos pokemon tipo insecto- y los cinco gozaron lo que más pudieron esa noche, divirtiéndose como niños porque, en cierto modo, eso es lo que eran.

* * *

Con el alba rayando a la mañana siguiente, se encontraban fuera del Centro Pokémon, listos para retomar su incierto y emocionante viaje.

—Es una lástima que no podamos compartir más camino Tom —con el sol naciente a sus espaldas la sonrisa de su castaño nuevo amigo, y la de su eléctrico pokémon, enmarcó en una foto mental de lo que sería una despedida pesarosa para todos, sobre todo para ella—cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

—Claro que sí —el chico le sonrió con tanta familiaridad que sintió que se despedía de un hermano—. Ustedes también cuídense y, espero que cumplan sus sueños.

—Lo mismo para ti —respondió cortamente Clemont con una sonrisa.

— ¡Y que sigas dibujando pokémon muy lindos! —Bonnie saltó emocionada y luego se dirigió al eléctrico de Unova—. Tú también cuídate Emolga—le sonrió y Dedenne dejó a un lado su orgullo para desearle un buen viaje, el susodicho regresó el saludo, feliz y sonriente.

—Nos volveremos a ver, eso se los aseguro —dio unos pasos hacia atrás y finalmente decidió voltear su cuerpo para comenzar su camino.

Ash se mantuvo, en cierta forma, al margen de la conversación. Quería despedirse del chico, pero no sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Le hubiese gustado hablar más con él; gracias a su apoyo pudo entender algunas cosas, y aunque las circunstancias no dieron lugar para que su relación se consolidara, terminó por considerarlo un verdadero amigo, uno que lo ayudó en el momento que lo necesitaba, ahora lo entendía.

—¡Oye! —su grito sorprendió a todos. Tom se volteó, y fingiendo una expresión curiosa y expectante, lo miró— Gracias.

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Esa simple palabra decía muchas cosas que solo ellos entenderían su significado. También le hubiese gustado conocerlo un poco más, pero entendía que así estaba bien.

—Cuando quieras amigo, recuerda que aun tenemos una batalla pendiente —ambas miradas desafiantes se encontraron y, quizás, una rivalidad diferente surgió en ese momento. Aún no lo soportaba, pero era su amigo.

Cuando el chico se perdió en el horizonte ya los rayos del sol los obligaban a cerrar los ojos a causa de la lastimera luz, y la actividad del mundo pokémon se hacía notar con el despertar de los mismos.

—Nosotros también deberíamos ponernos en marcha —acomodando la mochila a su espalda Clemont comenzó con el recorrido seguido de su juguetona hermana.

—Espero algún día logre su sueño —con un melancólico suspiro la performer seguía contemplando el camino por donde vieron marcharse a su reciente nuevo amigo.

Ash la contempló a ella y a sus palabras, y pudo comprender el gran cariño que la pelimiel le había tomado. Sonrió riéndose de sí mismo, él también terminó considerándolo un entrañable amigo, aunque de una forma no tan afable; si se lo ponía a explicar ni él lo entendería, era eso y así estaba bien.

Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro, siempre lo hacía cuando le quería dar confianza y hacer sentir segura.

—Así será —ella lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron con su encantadora sonrisa, esa que te decía que todo estaría bien—. Y yo algún día seré maestro pokémon y tu reina de Kalos.

Ahora era la chica quien curvaba sus labios, pero de una forma tierna y delicada que solo ella podía.

—Y, estaremos juntos, ¿no es así? —no pudo evitar recordar aquello, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de su atrevimiento.

—¿Qué cosas dices? —Cambio su sonrisa por una más socarrona pero sin descartar su esencia—. Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos.

Y sin nada más que decirse se sintieron bien. Estar ahí en ese momento era todo lo que necesitaban, ya que sabían que contaban con el otro. Y pasara lo que tenga que pasar, en el largo trecho que aún les quedaba por recorrer, su confianza sería un estandarte que llevarían a todas partes.

Sin duda lo que ellos sentían era algo especial, una amistad muy fuerte, sí, de eso no había duda; y si había algo más ahora no importaba, ellos mismo se lo prometieron, con el tiempo quizás lo entenderían, más ahora solo querían disfrutar ese momento.

Les faltaban muchas cosas por entender, pero sus sentimientos no cambiarían por ese simple hecho. Y aunque el tiempo pasara, y con ello muchas diferentes situaciones y circunstancias, su promesa permanecería intacta; Porque ese agradable cariño que sentían el uno por el otro, ese firme sentimiento que podría permanecer firme allí o crecer, ninguno de los dos dejaría que se extinguiera.

* * *

 **Turururu...**

 **Y...ah...¿qué les pareció? :3**

 **¡Obvio falta un epílogo!**

 **Tranquis, lo habrá, pero era obvio que no haría que terminaran como novios, se vería muy forzado, ¿no creen?**

 **Es el primer fic long fic que termino, estoy súper emocionada :'3**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado así como yo, y si no, lamento no cumplir sus expectativas :/**

 **¡Ahora a contestar sus reviews!**

 **Sakura Zala:** **Espero que hayas cambiado tu concepto de Tom ahora xD Aaghss fueron a una de esas tiendas y alquilaron sus trajes...no hay mucha ciencia, nunca dije que allí los conseguirían :/ que lugar tan genial si no :v ¡Yo también me acorde de la mujer del titanic! xDD No sé si decir que se "coqueteaban" Tom y Serena en el baile...creo que sería mucho :T Sii yo estaba con la sonrisa boba mientras escribía esa tierna escena :33 ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y el final en si jejeje...¡gracias por comentar y tu apoyo amiga! Ahora solo queda esperar el epílogo 7u7**

 **Pokefan47vdr: ¡Muchas gracias! Lamento la tardanza xp peero me quedo un capítulo el doble de largo de lo normal, espero que te haya gustado y aún te espera el epílogo! ¡saludos! **

**brandonG95: ¡Holis! nwn ¡Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara! ¿Ahora que opinas de Tom, eh? xD Y sí, ya era hora de que Ash se decidiera a hacer algo :T ¡Lamento la tardanza!"jeje pero espero que el capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas, ¡saludos y nos vemos en el epílogo!**

 **DaRoMi: ¡Que endemoniado tu internet que no te deja leerme en paz! xD Ash no sabe bailar no...pero digamos que..el "amor" te hace un maestro(? xD ok no, pero se las arregló ya ves :v Todos odiaban a Tom, ¿y ahora? xD Espero que te haya gustado también este cap :3 aunque debo admitir que el anterior es de mis favoritos *-*¡Oye! Yo también quiero mi final feliz de GL e.e xD ¡gracias por tu comentario! En verdad me alegran mucho :D ¡saludos, nos hablamos!**

 **Y esos eran chicos, ¡también muuuchas gracias, gracias a los que se pasan a leer, los aprecio enormemente chicos, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic :'3**

 **Fue un capítulo laaaargo...casi 8000 palabras xD espero que no les haya sido pesado.**

 **¿Les gustó como quedó el final?**

 **¿Y ahora que opinan de Tom? xD**

 **¡Por favor, díganmelo en sus comentarios! Me servirá de muucho.**

 **Los quiero mucho chicos, sin ustedes esto no sirve así que en parte este logro es suyo también ;)**

 **El lunes que viene subiré el segundo capítulo de Forelsket, así que estén atentos n_n**

 **¡Sin más que decir nos vemos en el epílogo!**

 **Esperen amour :3**

 **¡Nos vemos, bye, bye!**


	11. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Podía ver el delgado hilo de vapor que salía sin cesar de su recién servida taza de café. Junto a ésta, un delicioso trozo de pastel de queso con bayas rojas.

Sin duda todo se veía delicioso, más para ella que adoraba las cosas dulces. Pero su atención estaba puesta en algo aún mucho más importante, lo cual estaba justo sentado frente suyo.

Miró como, con su alborotado cabello azabache, Ash abría grande los ojos y con una extendida sonrisa se deleitaba frente al trozo de pastel de chocolate que tenía también junto a su café.

Una tierna sonrisa invadió su rostro y entrecerró los ojos al verse invadida de tantos recuerdos que les era imposible olvidar, ya que los atesoraba en lo más profundo de su corazón con el más vivo de sus celos.

Desvió la vista y contempló los contornos de la cafetería en la que se encontraban. Tenía un toque rústico pero a la vez moderno. Los pisos eran de madera, como casi todo el amueblamiento, y las máquinas de café en el mostrador, detrás de las bandejas de cristal repletas de galletas, macarrons y pokelitos, se veían como una reliquia, de esas que te aseguran que lo que te sirve es de calidad.

Cerró los ojos llenando sus pulmones del deliciosos y cálido aroma de café y panecillos que había. Según las publicidades en las revistas que leía, tanto de espectáculos y moda como de cocina, la catalogaban como la cafetería más _'vintage'_ del momento, al mantenerse como la número uno de toda la región de Kalos desde su fundación por sus famosos pastelillos.

¿Por qué Ash la había llevado allí? Más bien… ¿Por qué la necesidad de verse?

—Es lindo lugar, ¿verdad? —giró su rostro para ver de perfil la sonrisa de su entrenador amado mientras contemplaba el lugar para, acto seguido, dirigirla hacía ella—. La última vez que estuvimos aquí, los dos, fue ese día hace ya muchos años…—pudo apreciar un brillo melancólico en sus ojos al pronunciar esas palabras, sin duda ella sabía a qué se refería; Ese día, luego de haber superado la catástrofe de Kalos impuesta por el Team Flare, en el que ellos dos recorrieron las calles de Lumiose que aún se encontraban en reparación—, solo que en ese momento había tanta gente que no pudimos entrar. Pero al menos logramos comer de los deliciosos pastelillos —curvó sus ojos y le enseñó los dientes en una radiante sonrisa que la dejó un poco sorprendida, hoy Ash se veía más feliz y animado que de costumbre.

—Sí, me encanta —le sonrió de igual manera. Él la contempló unos segundos y luego prosiguió a comenzar a comer de su apetitosa rebanada de pastel, ella lo siguió.

Colocando detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello, acercó su rostro un poco al tenedor donde tenía ya servida un trozo del postre. Mas, antes de probarlo, elevó sus pupilas hacía el entrenador para mirar como degustaba felizmente su rebanada. En ese momento se veía tan despreocupado como de costumbre, pero ella sabía que algo le ocultaba.

La había llamado de improvisto en medio de una sesión de fotos; no es que le molestara que lo hiciera, pero se le hacía raro, ya que él era muy riguroso con el trabajo y no solía molestarla durante ello. Aún más extraño se le hacía el hecho que, en ese momento, él se encontraba en un viaje por Unova para asistir a un pequeño torneo y una que otra ocasión formal. Que le pidiera salir a algún lado el día siguiente, ahí mismo en Kalos, iba contra toda lógica del entrenador. Interrumpir un viaje no era algo que él haría, sobre todo sí, por lo que veía, era algo tan trivial como salir a tomar un café.

—¡Está delicioso! —exclamó levantado su rostro a ella tan rápido que hizo que diera un respingo y metiera en su boca apresurada la porción que sostenía—. ¿El tuyo que tal? —Su expresión era de ilusión y ella solo se pudo limitar a asentir apenada mientras aún lo degustaba.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Sabía que te gustaría venir aquí! — tragó y lo miró algo confundida. Definitivamente Ash estaba actuando extraño hoy y no se quedaría con la duda.

—Oye, am… ¿por qué la repentina invitación? —No perdió su rostro ni por un segundo, quería comprobar que expresión le ponía. Pero, para su sorpresa, él siguió sonriéndole con toda esa confianza que le caracterizaba.

—Quería hablar contigo —contestó sereno mientras tomaba con una mano su taza enlozada de color blanco y bebía un sorbo.

—¿Y no podías esperar hasta volver al menos? —inclinó la cabeza ante toda la confusión que su actitud le embargaba.

—No, es algo importante —logró percibir el ligero tono serio que tomaron sus palabras, extrañándola aún más.

—Pero, ¿por qué…?

—Por ahora disfrutemos de esto —señaló con la mirada la mesa con las tazas y los postres—, luego te contaré —percibió como su mirada le penetraba el alma y su corazón se derretía ante la sonrisa tan maravillosa que le regalaba. Se sentía de nuevo como una niña que no lograba controlar sus emociones y que no conseguía mantener sus cinco sentidos alerta ante sus miradas arranca suspiros o su sonrisa radiante.

—D-de acuerdo —titubeo para, avergonzada y con rubor en sus mejillas, inclinar su rostro hasta ocultarlo con el sorbo que le dio a su taza de café.

 _¡Por Dios Serena, tienes veinte años ya eres prácticamente una adulta! ¡Contrólate!_

Luego del café, junto a otra de sus animadas charlas, salieron del lugar. El día estaba soleado pero hacía bastante frio. Ash solo llevaba una bufanda amarilla como abrigo, en cambio Serena vestía una gabardina muy confortable de un gris oscuro y una bufanda rosada.

—Y ahora, ¿a dónde iremos? —inquirió con una sonrisa intentando ocultar la ansiedad que le provocaba conocer lo que el chico quería hablarle.

—Te tengo que mostrar un lugar —¡Seguía hablando misterioso! Iba reclamarle, pero en ese momento sacó una de sus pokebolas de la cual su no dragón naranja apareció.

El tipo fuego rugió fuerte, asustando a algunos transeúntes que pasaban cerca de allí. Ash lo saludó y le acarició debajo del mentón, luego, el pokémon se acercó a la chica.

—¡Hola Charizard! Te vez muy bien —le rascó en el mismo lugar que su entrenador, provocando que soltara un rugido por el agradable tacto —. Siempre fuiste muy mimoso, ¿verdad? — Serena abrazó su rostro y continuó con las tiernas caricias.

—En realidad, solo contigo. Lo atrapaste con tus pokelitos —Ash apoyaba una mano en su cintura mientras veía la escena con gracia.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces te prepararé muchos, muchos más.

—Anda Charizard, tenemos que irnos.

—¿Eh?

El pokémon obedeció a la orden de su entrenador y se colocó frente a él. Ash de un saltó lo montó y le extendió su mano a Serena.

—N-no insinúas que…

—Es la forma más rápida Serena —le ofreció una sonrisa apenada y algo divertida—. Además, ¡así es mucho más divertido!

—Habla por ti, sabes que le tengo pánico a las alturas y la última vez no me divertí mucho que digamos —Estaba reacia a aceptar esa propuesta. ¡Odiaba las alturas! Y detestaba que Ash lo supiera y siempre encontrara la forma de convencerla para luego hacerla pasar un mal rato.

—Confía en mí Serena, quiero que vengas conmigo.

Se llevó una mano a la cara por lo exasperante que era la situación y, también, para cubrir el sonrojo que sus palabras le habían provocado. Así era como Ash siempre la convencía.

—Esta…bien —aceptó con mucha duda su mano, y el azabache sonrió. Antes de jalarla la apretó fuerte y cuando Serena se iba a posicionar a sus espaldas, de un movimiento el entrenador la colocó frente suyo. Ella lo miró confundida y él le sonrió.

—Así te sentirás más segura —no comprendió sus palabras hasta sentir como los brazos del chico pasaban por sus costados para aferrarse al cuello del pokémon, obligándola a inclinarse un poco hacía adelante.

—¿Ves? Es más seguro —su aterciopelada voz le hizo cosquillas en el oído, tanto que llegó a estremecerse. Definitivamente hoy Ash estaba extraño.

No se percató mucho de cuánto tiempo había pasado, y eso se lo debía a dos grandes razones: La primera, era su incontrolable terror por lo alto, lo que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos provocando que se mareara un poco. Y lo segundo, el sentir el cuerpo de Ash a su espalda la ponía muy nerviosa, y no lograba conectar muy bien sus ideas.

En todo ese día se había sentido como una preadolescente otra vez, sonrojándose a cada instante por ese bendito azabache. Sí, aún seguía enamorada de él; pero con los años, los viajes, la experiencia, sus sueños, los reencuentros, el trabajo y la cotidianeidad en sus vidas, aprendió a que todo su mundo no pasaba por el amor que le profesaba, y se sintió realmente bien.

Pero se había propuesto jamás darse por vencida, después de todo, fue lo que le prometió ese día en el aeropuerto…

Cuando dejó de sentir el calor que le desprendía el cuerpo de Ash abrió lentamente los ojos, comprobando así que ya habían descendido. Corroboró los alrededores con su vista y solo pudo apreciar kilómetros de hectáreas de campo y un enorme edifico deteriorado.

Bajó su vista hacía Ash, quien le extendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar, la tomó aún con la vista en el lugar donde se encontraban, cuestionándose cada vez más su extrañeza. ¿Qué era lo que Ash le quería enseñar?

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué me quieres mostrar aquí? —inquirió ya con los pies en el suelo.

—Bueno estamos en las afueras de Lumiose, y lo que te quiero mostrar está en ese lugar —se volteó y señaló la edificación deteriorada y vieja que se veía a la distancia.

Caminaron unos cuantos, varios, de metros hacía allí, Ash se veía totalmente relajado, mientras que los pensamientos de Serena no dejaban de bombardearla con más de mil y un ideas de lo que podría encontrar en ese sitio.

Cuando llegaron en frente del edificio, y el azabache abrió con fuerza esa enorme y oxidada puerta, observó que se trataba de un sitio abandonado; había objetos desparramados por todos lados, mugre, polvo, muebles viejos…parecía un galpón gigante.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Solía ser una base científica del Team Flare en aquellos años —volteó sorprendida la mirada al chico para comprobar que estaba serio.

Entonces posó de nuevo su vista por ese enorme sitio, comprobando así lo dicho por el azabache al distinguir varias computadoras, cables, plataformas extrañas y demás elementos tecnológicos inutilizados con los años. Pudo notar el logo del equipo villano en más de uno, causándole una repulsiva y melancólica sensación.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué es ahora esto? —cada extraña pista que él le daba la confundían todavía más, ¡quería que le revelara sus intenciones ya!

Lo vio sonreír, caminó unos pasos delante de ella, se volteó para quedar enfrentados y abrió grande los brazos señalando todo.

—¡Estás viendo el futuro nuevo edificio del campeón! —su sonrisa era enorme y ella parpadeó varias veces sorprendida.

—¿Q-que? ¿Edificio del campeón? —ladeó su cabeza confundida por esas extrañas palabras.

—Así es, la asociación pokémon me lo regaló; Aquí tendré mi gimnasio para los retadores que vienen a verme, además de varias salas de reunión y habitaciones esenciales para diferentes ocasiones; como de entrenamiento para mis pokémon y demás. Sin olvidar una "oficina" para mí —señaló burlón las comillas en esa palabra—, indudablemente un baño y una cocina —hizo una mueca divertida—y una gran porción de tierra para que todos mis pokémon habiten cómodos.

No podía creer cada palabra que escuchaba, estaba impresionada con todo lo que Ash le contaba, y sintió su felicidad crecer exponencialmente.

—Ash… ¿es en serio lo que me dices? —se acercó incrédula hacía él, con una extraña mueca mezcla de sonrisa y asombro.

—Claro que es en serio Serena —le aseguró con firmeza—. De hecho, eres la primera a la que se lo cuento, todavía no he firmado los papeles, eso será en una semana cuando haya vuelto de mi viaje por Unova —pasó una mano por sus cabellos riendo nervioso por lo último dicho—, pero, prácticamente, ya es un hecho.

—¿Querías que fuera la primera en decírmelo? —su pregunta sonó incrédula casi en un hilo de voz. Él la miró con ternura y le asintió con una sonrisa—. ¿Por eso interrumpiste tu viaje y viniste aquí? —le hablaba con una sonrisa perdida, estaba feliz por haber resuelto el misterio, y se sentía especial frente a él.

—Bueno sí, ese era un motivo —sonó enigmático mientras rehuía ligeramente la mirada. Ella lo miró indignada, ¡¿ese no era todo el motivo?! ¡¿Qué más le estaba ocultando?! Y ella que se había ilusionado porque lo había resuelto por fin…—. ¿Y qué dices?, ¿te gustó? —se le acercó ilusionado, esperando su respuesta.

Serena reparó en su mirada volviendo al cálido y alegre sentimiento que le había embargado cuando le contó la noticia, por lo que esbozó la sonrisa más radiante para él, solo para él…

—¡Me encantó! Ash esto es increíble, ¡me alegro mucho por ti! —Él entornó los ojos y le sonrió enternecido de su sincera felicidad. Estaba muy ansioso de contarle aquello y compartir su felicidad con ella, quería que fuera la primera a quien se lo dijera—. Es tan grande… —contempló mientras avanzaba por el lugar— no me imagino como quedará, ¡será sorprendente!

—Guarda tu asombro para lo que queda.

—¿Hay más?

—La mejor parte. Ven —se dirigieron hacía un pasillo que conectaba a una escalera.

La guiaba con cuidado de donde pisaban, al ser un edificio abandonado se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, tenía rastros de muros y techos derruidos por fuego, lo más probable era que cuando los científicos que lo habitaban huyeron, pretendieron eliminar todo lo que allí quedaba.

—¡Ah!

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —Ash se volteó rápido ante el grito de Serena, observando atento como ella miraba aterrada hacía un agujero en la pared de donde salió un Zigzagoon.

—Me asustó…—se llevó una mano al pecho aliviada y al ver su expresión no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Serena no seas miedosa!

—¡No soy miedosa, es que apareció de repente! —ella le alzó la voz abochornada.

—Ya está bien, ven —tomó su mano retomando su camino por el pasillo—. Así te cuidaré si algo "aparece de repente" —la miró por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa burlona.

No le prestó atención, tenía su vista clavada en sus manos unidas. Eran contadas las veces que la tomaba así de desprevenida, y, en todas, ella se sonrojaba y él se veía relajado. A veces no entendía sus arrebatos casi románticos -como ella los sentía-. Muchas veces llegó a dudar de la intención con la que los hacía, pero lo negaba de inmediato para no crearse falsas ilusiones.

Cuando estaban subiendo casi al final de la escalera pudo ver frente ella un marco de luz entre la penumbra que los rodeaba, por lo que dedujo que era una puerta. Ya frente a ella, Ash la soltó y se volteó para hablarle.

—Necesito que cierres los ojos, por favor.

Ella obedeció sin dudar, ¿y cómo hacerlo de él? Además, sus ansias por saber que le mostraría eran mayores. Ash se colocó detrás suyo y cubrió con sus manos sus ojos, asegurándose así que no intentara arruinar su sorpresa.

Dio dos pasos y percibió como él abría la puerta, a medida que avanzó más los rayos del sol clarificaban la vista detrás de sus párpados. El entrenador la encaminó hasta cierto punto donde, creyó, estaría bien.

—¿Estás lista? —habló detrás de ella.

—Claro que sí.

—No espiaste, ¿verdad?

—No me dejaste hacerlo.

—sabía que lo harías, que bueno que me adelanté para frustrar tus planes.

—¡Hey! —lo oyó soltar una leve risa.

—Está bien, entonces…

Cuando sintió las manos de Ash alejarse de su rostro entreabrió levemente los párpados para no dejar que la lastimera luz penetrara sus córneas, llevó una de sus manos a su frente para disminuir la intensidad del resplandor y parpadeó varias veces hasta lograr enfocar su visión.

Abrió desmesurados sus ojos mientras soltaba un leve jadeo de su boca y giraba sobre si misma admirando su entorno.

Era una enorme azotea decorada con lo que parecía un gran jardín; tenía algo de verde y la flora silvestre que, se ve, creció allí con los años. Entre medio, varios senderos formados por tablas que conducían a un gazebo de madera que se encontraba en el centro, algo gastado con el tiempo, pero aun así parecía mágico.

—Sé que está deteriorado, pero confió en que tú sabrás restaurarlo y cuidar de él —ante sus palabras volteo atónita a verlo.

—Es… ¿mío?

—Te has interesado mucho por la botánica últimamente, y presté suficiente atención a tu anhelo de tener tu propio jardín.

No lo podía creer, jamás pensó que a Ash le interesaran realmente sus bobas ilusiones femeninas. Estaba absolutamente convencida que, para él, eran aburridas y no le prestaba la más mínima atención. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba subestimándolo? ¿Desde cuando Ash…? ¿Siempre fue así de atento? Admitía que tenía su lado tierno y le cumplía todos sus caprichos, tampoco es que fuera exigente, de hecho, aprendió a no esperar mucho de él… ¿Algo pasó en ese tiempo de lo que no se percató?

Él la miraba ansioso, esperaba que el regalo le gustase. Sabía que era alguien duro para comprender el pensamiento de las chicas, pero, con Serena, intentaba ser lo más atento posible, como pudiera. Por eso, cuando descubrió ese lugar, inmediatamente recordó lo que ella alguna vez le comentó y no dudó un solo segundo al decidirlo.

Observaba minuciosamente su reacción, se estaba empezando preocupar; no parecía feliz, o al menos no lo demostraba en su rostro. ¿Se habría equivocado? Tal vez mal entendió lo que quería. ¡Qué tonto! ¡Jamás se molestó por averiguar detalles cuando se lo mencionaba!

—Serena, yo…si no era lo que querías puedo…

Ella se acercó repentinamente a él y de un salto envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, empujándolo unos pasos por la inercia del movimiento al tomarlo desprevenido.

—¡Ash es…lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dado! ¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias! —sus pestañas brillaban por las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y el entrenador se encontraba conmocionado por la repentina reacción.

—No fue…nada —apenas pudo pronunciar. ¿En verdad había funcionado?

Ella lo soltó y como una niña emocionada comenzó a avanzar por el lugar deleitándose con las muchas ideas que se formaban en su mente, sin duda haría de ese lugar un paraíso.

—Definitivamente tengo mucho trabajo; hay que empezar por quitar la maleza y la basura, luego de esa limpieza profunda necesito diseñar como acomodaré todo; que tipo de flores y plantas usaré y donde quedarían mejor ubicadas…Me gusta el diseño de las maderas, tal vez si les agregamos un par de decoraciones como estatuas, quizás una fuente, unas lindas piedras por los bordes…

Ash avanzó hasta el gazebo y se sentó en los pequeños escalones, apoyó su rostro en su mano y se divirtió observando como Serena no paraba de hablar y de hacer expresiones lindas y graciosas, provocando que soltara pequeñas sonrisas y miradas burlonas.

—Oh Ash esto es increíble…—suspiró acercándose a él para sentarse a su lado— ¡Te prometo que quedará fantástico! ¡Ya lo verás, será tu lugar favorito de todo el edificio! Después del gimnasio, claro —rio por lo último.

—No tengo duda de ello —le regaló una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió, le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos para luego volverla a posar en el paisaje.

Se sumieron en un agradable silencio que, lejos de incomodarlos, los hizo consientes del momento que se había vuelto a formar. No era la primera vez que ese tipo de ambiente se presentaba entre ellos; era cálido, tierno…y romántico.

—Gracias —pronunció despacio si dirigirle la mirada— por este día, en verdad me sorprendiste —él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, contemplando la cálida sonrisa que dibujó en su rostro—. Este lugar es increíble…

—Lo es —sonrió mostrando sus dientes —. Aunque, si te soy sincero, me da un poco de miedo.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró confundida.

—Mira —señaló con su dedo un punto al costado en el terreno un poco detrás del edificio —, allí estará mi casa.

—¿Tu casa? —parpadeó incrédula.

—Suena extraño, ¿verdad? Aún no me acostumbro a lo de campeón si quiera…Además, ¿qué clase de campeón tienen su propio edificio junto a su casa? ¿No debería ser de los que viajan por todo el mundo, o tienen vidas extravagantes? —sonaba como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, ella lo miraba con mucha atención y él se perdía entre sus palabras y el horizonte —. Pero, hace poco entendí que yo soy muy diferente a ellos, yo tengo algo de lo que ellos carecen y marca esa gran diferencia.

—¿Y qué es?

—Con quienes compartir —abrió sus ojos ante su respuesta —, no puedo desentenderme de todas las personas que comparten conmigo la vida, su vida, mi vida… Sin ellos no sería quien soy ahora —inclinó su mirada, observando sus manos cuyos codos se apoyaban en sus rodillas abiertas —. Siento que por ellos soy capaz de todo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te da miedo?

—Supongo que el futuro —se encogió de hombros.

—¿El futuro?... —entonces lo comprendió, al pensar en ese lugar, en lo que sería, su casa…todo tenía sentido—. Toda tu vida estará aquí —murmuró reflexiva.

—Sí…y se siente raro —le hizo una mueca como sonrisa y volvió su vista al frente. Luego de un pequeño silencio oyó como suspiraba y después pronunció—. ¿Sabes porque interrumpí mi viaje por Unova?

Lo miró contrariada por la repentina pregunta, pero le negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo único que no me has contado —Ash no le respondió de inmediato, pareciera que estuviera analizando minuciosamente lo que iba a decir.

—Ayer en la tarde, estando allá, me encontré con alguien — _«volvió a su tono misterioso»_ pensó algo impaciente. Él se giró a verla y le sonrió—, ¿te acuerdas de Tom? El observador pokémon con el Emolga.

Serena vaciló unos segundos haciendo memoria, hasta que los recuerdos de ese chico y todo lo que había pasado esos días golpearon en su mente.

—¡Ah claro, Tom! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! —se llevó súbitamente una mano a la frente enfatizando su reacción—. ¡¿En serio te lo encontraste?! ¡¿Cómo está?!

—Bien, bien, está bien —hizo un gesto con sus manos para tranquilizar la impulsiva reacción de la chica—. Por lo que me dijo acababa de volver, está viajando para la profesora Juniper y de vez en cuando se embarca en expediciones de investigación pokémon en su nombre. Le va muy bien, está haciendo lo que más le gusta —suavizó su mirada con una sonrisa nostálgica perdiéndose en ella.

—Me alegro tanto por él —llevó una mano a su pecho y sonrió sincera—. Me encantaría volver a vernos, sería muy lindo que todos…

—¿Sabes? verlo otra vez, me hizo recordar algo muy importante…—la interrumpió repentinamente, esforzándose por hablar, como si no la hubiese escuchado y estuviera formulando sus palabras mientras tanto— Algo que siempre aprecio, pero creo que no sé valorar lo suficiente.

Lo miró bastante confundida, mientras él parecía esforzarse por enlazar las ideas que se le venían a la mente. De alguna forma, no podía evitar sentirse intranquila cuando él tomaba esa posición tan seria. Sabía de primera mano que su vida era como una hoja al viento, y su actitud resplandeciente, como los rayos del sol que alumbran a cada ser humano y pokémon en el planeta.

Pero, cuando adoptaba un semblante serio, su actitud se asemejaba a la de un inmenso mar; tan insondable y misterioso, sin siquiera saber que pensamientos albergan las profundidades de su mente. Siempre anheló ahondar en esas corrientes, y resolver los misterios más recónditos de sus inexploradas aguas; pero en esa situación el chico la hacía sentir como un buzo sin tanque de oxígeno, deseando lo imposible, y solo pudiendo conformarse con admirar, desde la superficie, el radiante color azul cielo de la cubierta contra todo ser que quisiera inmiscuir más.

Mas, sin embargo, con el tiempo se las arregló para aprender a estudiarlo; Cada gesto, expresión, actitud o reacción las había analizado para cultivarse de ellas, como un recurso superficial para conocer los pensamientos del entrenador. Sabía que ese día no era ordinario, desde el principio lo percibió y eso la ponía en ese estado de desasosiego. Sí, toda su actitud durante el paseo fue enteramente sincera y pura, mas no podía engañarse a sí misma diciéndose que todo estaba bien, porque ella ya sabía que no era así.

Y se dio cuenta, el momento que la había tenido así todo el día estaba sucediendo precisamente en ese instante, y eso provocaba que su corazón aumente el ritmo de sus latidos y sus puños se cerrasen en impotentes puños.

—Y… ¿Qué es?

Los silencios que se formaban en esas circunstancias la mataban, y se limitó a mantener una expresión vacía hacia el frente. Él se giró a verla, siendo consiente que ambos entendían la situación. Aunque, dudaba mucho de que ella intuyera lo que estaba a punto de decirle, por lo que aquello le aterraba aún más y generaba un nudo en su garganta como hacía tiempo no sentía, no desde aquella noche…

Intentó darse valor internamente, exhaló un par de veces y se golpeó mentalmente el rostro.

—Tú —miró detenidamente su expresión conteniendo el aliento. Ella tardó en procesar la única silaba que salió de su boca y, aún incrédula y tambaleante, se volvió a verlo con una ceja enarcada en una ligera expresión de confusión, sin duda eso no entraba en sus cálculos.

Balbuceo un poco, e hizo gesticulaciones que, si no estuvieran en un momento tan importante, se habría reido de la ternura y diversión que le provocaban.

—¿Qué? —pronunció finalmente sin saber en realidad cómo reaccionar.

Ash analizó sus palabras, ¿habría sido muy confuso? Suponía que no, pero la pregunta ya estaba hecha. A lo mejor Serena dudaba de sus palabras, y no la culparía por ello, pero él sabía que eran totalmente sinceras, como jamás lo había sentido en su vida, porque era así; un sentimiento. Extraño, para él, pero finalmente comprendió como discernirlo.

Se irguió, y tomando sus manos la miró con toda la ternura y determinación que en ese momento le embargaban -claro que no dejaría que su nerviosismo sea igual de notorio-.

—Serena, ¿recuerdas, ese baile al que asistimos cuando conocimos a Tom? —ella asintió levemente, turbada por la situación—. ¿Y recuerdas, la promesa que te hice? —abrió aún más sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tenían levemente. Volvió a asentir, mientras las imágenes de esa noche con Ash asaltaban su memoria. Él, al verla, le regaló una sonrisa, de las más encantadoras que le haya dado, provocando que su corazón latiera desenfrenado al percatarse de la expresión con la que la miraba. No era nueva, estaba segura de haberlo descubierto mirándola así en más de una ocasión, pero era muy fugaz y jamás supo definirla. Y ahora la tenía en frente, en ese momento. _«¿Acaso…?»_ —. Ya lo sé, Serena —pestañeó ante sus palabras, observando el resplandeciente brillo en sus ojos—. Ya sé… que es lo que siento por ti.

…

No supo cómo reaccionar, ni que debía hacer. Debería estar dichosa, ¿no? Pues si, ¡sí lo estaba! Pero eso parecía ser tan irreal…tantas fantasías infantiles iguales le hacían creer eso. ¿Tanto tiempo tardó en darse cuenta? No, ese no era un pensamiento justo, él no tenía porque corresponderle, pero lo hizo y la hacía sentir extraña.

—¿Qué...? ¿Có-Por qué…? ¿Ahora…? —ni siquiera podía pronunciar correctamente una silaba, y, más que hablar con el entrenador, perecía cuestionarse a si misma.

Irónicamente, no era la reacción que esperaba de ella misma en esa declaración. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto creerle a su palabra? Quizás, sin darse cuenta, con los años armó un muro entre ella y sus sentimientos, con el pretexto de que solo eran fantasías. Y ahora, que se materializaban delante suyo, lo veía inconcebible.

La vio vacilante, dudosa, y era lo que menos quería. Apretó con delicadeza su agarre y la miró acongojado.

—Lo sé. Tú lo descubriste antes que yo, mucho antes —inclinó su mirada al enlace de sus manos, no tenía valor para verla a los ojos cuando pronunciaba aquella verdad—, esa vez en el aeropuerto, fue la prueba—la pelimiel también retiró un poco su mirada avergonzada, no esperaba que el recordara aquello—. ¿Sabes? En ese tiempo, yo aún no lo había descubierto, habían pasado tantas cosas que…—se interrumpió a si mismo antes de continuar, no veía que el hacerlo lo ayude en esos momentos, es más, le jugaría en contra seguramente—. Con ese beso, creo que reavivaste algo en mí que había dejado de lado desde aquella noche —levantó la vista y volvió a mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa—. Nunca te lo mencioné, pero, en mis viajes, siempre estabas presente. Admito que no todos los días, pero mi mente se las arreglaba para que mi corazón jamás pudiera perder ese cariño que te tenía —al escuchar sus dulces palabras, volvió la vista hacía él encontrándose de nuevo con esos anhelantes ojos castaños, de los que no se pudo despegar—. Luego de que nos volvimos a encontrar en Kalos, ya nunca nos separamos, ¿te diste cuenta? Salvo por viajes de trabajo, que no se sentían al siempre recibir tus lindos mensajes—la chica se sonrojó—. Creo que, me acostumbré a eso…—el tono de su voz cambió levemente a uno melancólico—. Viví el día a día sabiendo, cada amanecer, que volvería a ver tu rostro, y eso me tranquilizaba en cierto modo…Si estaba contigo, estaba completo, y, olvidé esa promesa —ella lo seguía acompañando en su silencio, admitiendo que, también, había dejado que eso se convirtiera en algo cotidiano—. Por eso, cuando me informaron sobre este lugar, me asusté. Fue como encontrarme con mi realidad muy de golpe, y que tenía que pensar en mi futuro, el día a día ya no bastaba…Así que tenía que actuar rápido.

—Pero, me dijiste que te dijeron de este lugar hace tiempo —escuchar por fin su tierna e insegura voz lograron hacer que su confianza regresara poco a poco. Le volvió a sonreír divertido y ya más relajado.

—Digamos que mi encuentro con Tom fue como un ultimátum —rio suavemente por eso—. Como te dije: me hizo recordar algunas cosas, y pensar en muchas otras. Por eso no podía esperar ya más por contarte mis planes Serena.

—¿Tus planes?

—Ya sabes, de mi futuro. Todo este lugar...y tú.

Ella desbordó de la impresión de sus palabras y él la miró con tanta dulzura que le llenaba por completo el corazón.

—A-Ash, yo…

—Serena —acercó determinado su rostro al de ella—, sé que suena presuntuoso de mi parte el pretender que me corresponderás —su vos sonaba desesperada—, pero no puedo imaginarlo de otra forma, más bien, no quiero. Sé que me tardé y en serio lo lamento —acarició suavemente el dorso de su mano con su pulgar—, pero no puedo pensar un segundo más en mi futuro y no estar seguro si estarás allí o no—la chica se esforzaba por retener la lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse, recibiendo cada una de sus palabras como un bálsamo que curaba todas las heridas de su agrietado corazón, provocando que ese sentimiento que siempre le profesó, creciera nuevamente en tamaño alcanzando nuevas magnitudes si eso era posible— Serena, me gustas. No, ya no es solo eso, sería un tonto si no lo admitiera —le regaló una media sonrisa y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, sintiendo su aroma embriagarlo por completo—. Serena. Te amo, y he convivido el suficiente tiempo contigo como para estar seguro de que eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida —ya no pudo evitar soltar las primeras lagrimas que se acumularon en sus bellos ojos zafiros, se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas como pequeños y cristalinos ríos salados—. Por favor —soltó sus manos y acunó su rostro con ellas—, dime que no me has olvidado, dime que aún me quieres, ¡solo eso me basta! Te prometo que haré que te enamores otra vez de mí. Pero, te lo ruego Serena, permíteme el anhelo de ese futuro contigo.

Cerró sus parpados cuando sitios como sus dedos enjugaban las gotas que derramaba. Sonrió, esto tenía que ser un sueño, y quizás si lo era, pero era el sueño más hermoso que jamás tuvo.

—Sí, sí… —asintió varias veces, mientras aún derramaba lágrimas de gozo y satisfacción, lágrimas de amor puro. Abrió sus ojos y lo miró, expresando todas las maravillosas sensaciones que él le estaba haciendo vivir en ese momento—, sí, sí, te amo Ash, te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…

Él, al escucharla, cerró sus párpados y estrechó suavemente su rostro entre sus manos y el suyo, intentando respirar el mismo aire. No podía expresar todas las emociones que en ese momento recorrían su cuerpo; realización, alivio, emoción, felicidad, amor… ¡Diablos, como amaba a esa chica!

Ella entreabrió sus labios en un suspiro anhelante y él los rozó con los suyos. Esa leve chispa que sentían al extrañamente tomarse las manos, o en sus limitados abrazos, o en sus casi inexistentes caricias; se avivó radiante ante tal sensación. Queriendo repetirla, Ash volvió a rozar sus labios deteniéndose en ellos. Era adrenalínico, y, a la vez, lo más tierno y delicado del mundo, era como combinar sus dos actitudes, sus dos seres, en una única acción.

Cuando su espera no pudo aguardar más, él la besó, atrapando su labio inferior con ambos suyos, y ella, correspondiéndole en el acto. Era la sensación más fantástica que jamás había experimentado. Sólo una vez, rememoró, pero esta era total y completamente diferente; ya que no había una escalera mecánica que los separase, esto no era una despedida, era el comienzo de un nuevo futuro, su futuro.

El entrenador acarició sus labios con tanta suavidad y dulzura que la hacían sentirse invaluable para él, mientras la pelimiel acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza; delineando cada una de sus facciones, haciendo que se deleitara con sus tersas manos.

Cuando se separaron, él le sonrió embelesado, y no se resistió a volver a unir sus labios un poco más, siendo recibido gustoso por la pelimiel. Era como si todos los sentimientos que se guardaron durante tantos años afloraran en esa acción y se consumieran juntos. Antes de volver a separarse, Ash bajó la mano con la que sostenía su rostro y tomó la suya entrelazándolas.

Ella inclinó la vista a su unión y la volvió al rostro del entrenador que le sonreía radiante. Apretó más su agarre, mientras no pudo evitar que una solitaria lagrima escape de sus orbes.

—Oye…—le sonrió divertido y con ternura, a la vez que con su mano libre enjugaba esa última lágrima— Ya deja de llorar.

—Tú me provocas —correspondió su sonrisa.

—Te prometo que jamás te haré llorar, Serena —la miró determinado, cambiando su semblante completamente. Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Y qué sucederá cuando llore de felicidad como ahora? —lo provocó, causando que sus ojos se abrieran desconcertado.

—Ah…bueno…—se rascó la cabeza bastante confundido buscando una solución—, creo que en ese caso la promesa no vale…

Serena lo miró divertida, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante su dilema. Él se sorprendió y la miró algo abochornado.

—¡Hey! ¿De que te ríes?

—¡De ti! —pronunció aún entre carcajadas.

—Pues no le veo lo gracioso, es un gran problema para mí; sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—Lo sé, y eso me parece muy tierno de tu parte —besó tiernamente su mejilla logrando calmar la molestia del entrenador y sonrojándolo un poco—. Y no te preocupes, sé que no me harás llorar, confío en ti.

Volteó a verla para encontrarse con su mirada llena de confianza en él, esa que tanto amaba. Sonrío, para, acto seguido, robarle un fugaz besos en los labios que dejó a la performer completamente sonrojada.

—Volvamos a Lumiose, está haciendo mucho frío aquí afuera —se levantó tirando de sus manos, aún enlazadas, para que ella haga lo mismo.

—Ya casi es mediodía, ¡puedo prepararte un delicioso almuerzo si quieres! —exclamó mientras se dirigían nuevamente a las escaleras.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Te adoro Serena! Muero de hambre —llevó una mano a su vientre enfatizando su queja.

—Sí, me imaginé —le sonrió.

—Pikachu debe estar igual…

—A propósito, ¿dónde está?

—Lo dejé en mi departamento, no hubiera conseguido hacer todo lo que hice con él observándome —pronunció mientras hacía una mueca nerviosa.

Sintió desde su mano como ella se detenía, por lo que volteó a verla, encontrándose con su rostro pensativo.

—¿Serena?...

—Ash, eso que dijiste; de querer pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo… ¿es cierto? —lo miró algo avergonzada por tal pregunta, no quería que creyera que dudaba de él, pero necesitaba escucharlo nuevamente.

Él volvió a acercarse a ella y tomó nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos.

—Cada palabra —enfatizó decidido—. Sólo que, no puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo antes de nuestra primera cita, ¿verdad? —sonrió de lado y ella abrió sus ojos encandilada—. Pero tendrás que ser paciente y esperar que regrese de Unova, ¿sí?

Ante la tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba no podía no corresponderle y asentir encantada. Quiso llorar, pero se lo guardó, por ahora disfrutaría de ese hermoso momento, y de los muchos que les aguardaban en su incierto y emocionante futuro juntos…

* * *

 **¡Por fin lo terminé!**

 ***Aplausos* *Aplausos* *Muchos aplausos***

 **Espero que les haya gustado este final chicos. Me llevó bastante hacerlo y quería azúcar así que hice lo mejor que pude, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Quiero agradecerles infinitamente todo el apoyo que le han brindado a ésta, mi primer historia. Disfruté mucho escribiéndola, y supongo que ustedes leyéndola.**

 **Gracias por compartir conmigo esta experiencia, esos aplausos también son para ustedes :)**

 **Si no es mucho pedir, les agradecería que dejaran su review y me cuente que tal les pareció este capítulo, que se esperaban y si cumplió sus expectativas, las supero o todo lo contrario :'v**

 **¡De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo, todo su apoyo! Nos veremos en más historias, pero para ésta llegó el momento de decirle adiós...**

 **¡bye, byeeeee!**


End file.
